


Antología Starker (Tony x Peter)

by ElectricBeatX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Enserio realmente cursi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexo frotamiento, Smut, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Aquí subiré mis historias relacionadas con la controversial pareja de Peter x TonyCada historia es un One Shot completamente independiente entre sí (Exceptuando en ciertas ocaciones) cada una rellena de Fluff y Smut.Porque me fascina la dinámica de estos dos personajes, porque muero de ternura cada vez que comparten una escena y porque amo los Ships inapropiados y poco comunes.¡Espero que lo disfruten!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... I hate to see you cry  
>  Your smile is a beautiful lie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos almas rotas...
> 
> Dos cuerpos desnudos...
> 
> ...Un mismo corazón latiendo en dos pechos distintos.

 

* * *

-Señor Stark...-

-Shhh- El hombre de acero puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios. –Sin palabras niño.-

-Pero Señ...- Tony lo miró a los ojos y la severidad en su semblante fue suficiente para apagar las palabras del chico.

Peter guardó silencio y simplemente observó a su mentor que, de rodillas frente a él, se encargaba de enrollar la manga derecha de su fina camisa de seda alrededor de la cortada de veinte centímetros que sangraba en su muslo derecho.

Trató de no pensar en el hecho de que Tony Stark estaba entre sus piernas, con sus largos dedos sobre su muslo, viéndose deliciosamente increíble como siempre.

Intentó concentrarse en las heridas que ardían sobre su propio cuerpo, pero no dolían ni la mitad de lo mucho que deseaba a Tony.

Reclinó su espalda contra la fría banca en la que estaba sentado, haciendo que la madera crujiera bajo su peso, e intentó recapitulizar las estupideces que lo pusieron en aquel predicamento.

Unos locos aparecieron amenazando con volar a Nueva York en pedazos.

Peter tomó cartas en el asunto y pateó algunos traseros.

Los malos fueron arrestados pero uno de ellos lanzó una bomba rellena de clavos y vidrios en dirección a unos inocentes civiles.  
Peter se interpuso tratando de protegerlos y recibió la mayor parte del impacto.

El detalle estaba en que el súper traje que Tony diseñó para Peter estaba en actualización, por lo que tenía estrictamente prohibido entrometerse en asuntos de superhéroe durante los tres días que le tomara al científico trabajar en él.

Obviamente Peter no pudo resistir su impulso por ayudar a las demás personas y decidió que era buena idea tratar de solucionar la situación con su viejo traje hecho de tela reciclada.

Tony apareció minutos después del incidente dentro de su armadura, tomó a Peter en sus brazos y lo sacó del lugar hasta llevarlo a la zona más oculta en Central Park, lo sentó en una banca y le ordenó a su propia armadura que se encargara de borrar las memorias de los celulares de aquellos que hubieran grabado toda la situación.  _Peter no tenía idea de que Tony tuviera la tecnología suficiente para lograr eso._

Ahora el chico estaba con una larga cortada sobre su muslo, varios moretones y, a juzgar por la sangre que le caía por la frente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Peter podía percibir el olor de gasolina quemada, su propia sangre, y la colonia de Tony en el aire. 

Tony estaba molesto. No, estaba más que sólo eso.

Cuando se molestaba con Peter el hombre le regañaba y le sermoneaba durante varios largos minutos (A veces horas) hasta quedar ronco y ponerse rojo, en ocasiones las venas en su frente se marcaban mientras Peter escuchaba sin poner peros.

Pero ahora, Tony estaba callado y aterradoramente sereno, sus dedos se movían con firmeza y precisión, pero sin prisa, mientras vendaba la herida del joven. Su respiración estaba calmada, podía notarlo por la forma en la que se movía su pecho.

Aun así, Tony no estaba para nada contento, lo veía en lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula, Peter había cruzado un nuevo límite, eso le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

Los ojos del chico subieron por el brazo desnudo de Tony mientras este vendaba su muslo, se había arrancado la manga derecha de su camisa para usarla como vendaje provisional y detener la hemorragia.

 _Maldición... era su camisa favorita._ Se lamentó Peter.

Tony estiró la tela y Peter se quejó. El vendaje estaba puesto.

-Bien, te llevaré a la torre, ahí podré tratar mejor tus heridas y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden.- Tony anunció poniéndose de pie.

Peter notó el gélido tono de su voz y tragó saliva. El Señor Stark estaba furioso.

Divisó la torre Stark que sobresalía por entre los árboles del parque y que los esperaba a varias calles de donde estaban.

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar hasta la torre con una pierna herida?_

Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida por Tony poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él, ofreciéndole su espalda como soporte.

-Súbete.- El hombre ordenó.

Peter no cuestionó, pegó su pecho a la espalda se mentor, abrazó su torso y Tony lo cargó "De caballito" hasta la Torre Stark.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las hojas crujían bajo los pies de Tony mientras este lo escoltaba hacia la Torre, el cálido sol de otoño le acariciaba la espalda y el aroma a octubre le besaba la nariz.  
Sin embargo, el otoño no lograba eclipsar el cúmulo de sensaciones que Peter experimentaba al estar tan cerca de el señor Stark.  
El olor de su cabello, la calidez de su cuerpo que se filtraba por la tela de su camisa y que invadía el cuerpo de Peter, cada pasó que el hombre daba provocaba que la sensible entrepierna del chico se frotara contra su espalda provocando que multiples ráfagas de placer involuntario recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

El chico pegó su rostro contra la espalda de su mentor y cerró los ojos, suprimiendo los gemidos que se acumulaban detrás de su garganta ante cada contacto.

 _-Es un simple flechazo de_ _puberto_ _.-_  Michelle comentó haciendo un ademán despectivo con su mano. – _Suele pasar, a nuestra edad es común sentirse atraídos por gente mayor a nosotros, durante un largo tiempo estuve dolorosamente obsesionada con Jensen_ _Ackles_ _, pero ya pasó, te ocurrirá lo mismo, en un par de días_ _superaras_ _tu flechazo y volverás a la normalidad.-_

La cosa es... que eso nunca sucedió.

Se volvió más fuerte, en realidad.

Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, que compartía junto al señor Stark, se volvía cada vez más difícil no sentirse atraído hacia su encanto natural, hacia esa atractiva aura de seguridad que lo rodeaba al caminar, a su ingenio y definitivamente a su físico.

Peter esperaba que sólo fuera un flechazo rápido de juventud, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era. Todos lo notaban, Happy, tía May, Ned; hasta aparentemente ¡Todo el jodido internet!

En ocaciones Peter viajaba por los rincones de Ao3 o Wattpad para leer historias que gente anónima escribía sobre Spider man y Ironman. Algunas eran oscuras y bizzarras, pero otras eran deliciosamente eróticas. 

_...La clase de historias que Peter prefería leer a solas en su habitación, con una mano dentro de su pantalón._

El muchacho se preguntó si su mentor podía sentir su deseo palpitando contra su espalda.

Enserio esperaba que no.

Tony giró en una esquina y Peter pudo ver la Torre aún más cercana, a un par de minutos de distancia si continuaban a pie.  
Peter sabía que Tony podría llamar a una de sus armaduras para que los sacara volando de ahí, que podía llamar a Happy para que les diera un aventón en uno de los cientos de autos a su disposición o simplemente llamar a un Uber. También sabía que el hombre necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y pensar.  

Durante todo el camino Tony no soltó ni una sola palabra hacia Peter; eso le preocupaba, era como si estuviera preparando el regaño del milenio en su cabeza mientras lo encaminaba hacia la torre. 

Ocasionalmente, personas se le acercaban para pedirle una foto, Tony educadamente accedía y posaba mientras Peter ocultaba su rostro detrás de su espalda. 

No le preocupaba que supieran su identidad, la había hecho publica el día que accedió convertirse en un Vengador y mudarse a la Torre Stark; sin embargo, no quería que el público lo viera herido, tía May no soportaría verlo en ese estado.

Peter consideró escapar del lugar, balancearse lejos de ahí y esperar a que el coraje de Tony se apaciguara, pero estaba herido y no llegaría lejos, además Tony lo encontraría sin problemas porque, bueno ¡Era Tony Stark!

Pensó en decir algo, un comentario sarcástico para relajar el ambiente, pero sabía de antemano que eso nunca funcionaba con Tony.  
Finalmente decidió sólo relajarse y aceptar el regaño descomunal que estaba por venir.  
Cruzaron las puertas de cristal y Tony lo cargó hasta su suite personal.

* * *

Tony regresó de la cocina con gasas y alcohol en las manos. Al levantar la mirada del suelo Peter descubrió que su a mentor estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, lo cual tenía sentido ya que su camisa estaba rasgada y manchada con la sangre de Peter.

El genio billonario playboy camino hacia Peter y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-FRIDAY, escanea al señor Parker y dame una evaluación de su estado actual, por favor.-

El reloj en la muñeca de Tony brilló cubriendo a Peter bajo su luz por un par de segundos, escaneado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando esta finalizó la inteligencia artificial de Tony concluyó:

-Hematomas en el área superior del torax, espalda y hombros, laceraciones en muslo izquierdo, frente y abdomen superior, mayormente heridas superficiales, sin sangrado interno ni fracturas, signos vitales estables, nada de que preocuparse señor.-

-Bien.- El hombre musitó para sí mismo.

Peter tragó saliva mientras su semidesnudo mentor se arrodilló frente a él.

Tony deslizó gentilmente el algodón empapado en alcohol sobre las cortadas de Peter, este hizo una mueca de dolor en reacción.

Y ahora él estaba sentado sobre el comedor, en nada más que ropa interior y con Tony entre sus piernas desinfectando sus heridas en silencio.

Ocasionalmente Peter se quejaba en voz baja y Tony levantaba la mirada para preguntar si era demasiado. Peter sólo negaba con la cabeza y Tony continuaba con su trabajo.

Peter sabía que era un momento inapropiado para estar codiciando a su maestro pero ¡Simplemente le era imposible evitarlo! El hombre estaba arrodillado frente a él, tocándolo en partes donde nadie más lo había tocado antes.

Los ojos de Peter recorrieron su piel que se ajustaba a sus fuertes hombros, a su pecho definido y a los firmes músculos en su abdomen. Se mordió el labio preguntándose cual sería el sabor que experimentaría al recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua.

El problema con vivir bajo el mismo techo que Tony Stark era que el hombre, aún en sus cuarentas, se veía imposiblemente bien, no había descanso para Peter, cada segundo del día Tony Stark lucía condenadamente bien.

En un traje elegante, en ropa casual, en ropa deportiva, en traje de baño; ¡Dios mio! el hombre podría hacer que un disfraz de Tigger se viera sexy. Y eso estaba provocando reacciones muy inapropiadas en Peter, así que cerró los ojos antes de que su mentor pudiera ver la desesperación en su mirada.

Durante varios minutos ninguna palabra llenó el enorme hueco en la habitación, sólo gélido silencio por parte de Tony y dolorosa anticipación por parte de Peter.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- El hombre siseó finalmente. -Hablo enserio, no es una pregunta retórica ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?-

Peter abrió los ojos lentamente. -Señor...-

-Le hiciste frente a peligrosos terroristas armados, sin apoyo, sin protección y sin un plan a ejecutar, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo estúpido y peligroso que fue eso?-

-Dijo el hombre que cargó un misil sobre sus hombros y voló hacia un agujero negro.- Se arrepintió en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

La mirada de Tony era indescifrable, ¿Sorpresa? ¿Furia? ¿Exasperación? no había palabras para describir su semblante. Se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y se pasó una mano por el cabello, los músculos en su espalda desnuda lucían dolorosamente rígidos. 

Peter hizo una mueca de dolor, lo que le esperaba iba a ser desastroso.

Tony finalmente volteó hacia Peter.

-Eso fue totalmente diferente, no había nadie más que pudiera hacer eso, no había nadie más que pudiera tomar la situación en sus manos  además de mi. Tú sí tuviste esa ventaja, sólo era cuestión de esperar unos minutos a que yo llegara, pero en lugar de eso, decidiste vestir tu pijama, correr hacia la escena del crimen y poner tu vida en peligro.- Su voz fue creciendo hasta casi gritar hacia el chico.

Peter cerró sus puños. -¿Cómo esperas que salve al mundo si me retienes cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles? Dices que soy un vengador como los demás pero en cuanto todo parece irse al diablo me impides que ayude, no puedes pedirme que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras personas allá a fuera necesitan que las salven.-

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. -No te pido que te quedes con los brazos cruzados, te pido que seas prudente y esperes a que yo me encargue.-

-¡La última vez que no me apresuré a ayudar a alguien esa persona murió!- El chico soltó sin pensar. 

Tony sabía exactamente sobre quién estaba hablando.

-Aun con estos poderes no pude salvarlo, porque no estaba ahí para protegerlo, si hubiera llegado antes él aún estaría aquí, pero no lo ayudé y ahora él está muerto y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.- Las lágrimas de Peter nublaron su visión pero estaba seguro que su mentor estaba frente a él.

Sintió las cálidas manos de Tony sobre su rostro, sus dedos deslizándose por sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Peter estaba temblando como un perrito en una tormenta, no se había sentido así de vulnerable y frágil en mucho tiempo, lo detestaba.

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo, no quiero perderte porque dudé en saltar al campo de batalla.-

-Peter...- Tony llamó pero el chico se negó a encontrar su mirada. -...Peter por favor mírame.-

Peter obedeció y cuando sus ojos hallaron los de su mentor descubrió que todo todo el enojo en su mirada había desaparecido, en su lugar había algo que jamás había visto en él. Vulnerabilidad.

-Cada vez que alguien importante se marcha yo...- Tony tragó saliva y respiró hondo. -Ellos apagan su luz en mi, pequeñas partes en mi mueren cuando las personas que quiero se van, y...- El hombre lo miró directo a los ojos y Peter pudo sentir el mismo dolor en su pecho, lucía tan destrozado como se sentía por dentro.

-Niño, eres la única parte en mi que sigue viva.-

Roto, era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Perdió a la mujer que amaba y a sus dos mejores amigos en el mismo año. Eso lo quebró, Peter lo sabía bien.

-Pepper se fue, Steve se fue, Rodey está muerto y tú eres lo único que me ayuda a seguir caminando a través de todo este mundo, eres lo mejor de mi día, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en todo este maldito año y si tú te marchas, si haces algo como lo que hiciste hoy, si llego a perderte a ti también yo...-

Tony bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos.

Peter temía verlo llorar, no soportaría ver a su fuerte mentor derramar lágrimas de dolor, mucho menos si era por su culpa.

-No hay poder o armadura alguna que pueda protegerme contra el dolor que representaría tu pérdida para mi, Peter.- El hombre confesó en un tono tan quedo que fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con un susurro.

Peter se inclinó y pegó su frente contra la de su maestro, cerró los ojos e inhaló su esencia.

-Lamento haber sido imprudente.- El nudo en su garganta estaba dolorosamente apretado. -Iba a esperarte Tony, de verdad que sí, pero, esos idiotas estaban hablando sobre los lugares a los que iban a hacer explotar. Uno de ellos era esta torre. Realmente quería esperar, quería hacer lo que me pediste pero, sólo podía pensar en ti, imaginarte en tu laboratorio, trabajando en mi traje, esforzándote por mantenerme a salvo, y sólo no pude quedarme quieto porque...-

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del hombre.

-Prefiero arriesgar mi vida y morir en un segundo a quedarme quieto y pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.-

Tony dejó de respirar. Peter lo notó al dejar de sentir su respiración contra sus mejillas. Peter enfocó su atención en el reactor que brillaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Tony, como una excusa para evitar sus ojos.  

-Cuando era un niño, me fascinaba escuchar sobre tus hazañas, las vidas que salvaste, las veces que arriesgarte tu vida sólo para que el mundo estuviera a salvo un día más...- El chico tragó saliva y trató de calmar el temblor en su voz. -Pero un día me puse a pensar, si Ironman está allá a fuera cuidando del mundo ¿quién está cuidando de Tony Stark?-

Peter abrió y cerró sus puños. -Cuando obtuve estos poderes, me sentí aliviado de saber que tenia la posibilidad de proteger al mundo y hacer una diferencia. Cuando te paraste en mi habitación aquel día, cuando me invitaste a formar parte de tu mundo, me sentí feliz de pelear a tu lado, de protegerte de la misma manera que tu indirectamente me protegiste todos estos años.-

-No es tu deber cuidar de mi.-

-Cuido de la gente que amo Tony, así que sí, es mi deber.-

Tony descansó su mano detrás de la nuca de Peter y lo atrajo hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo. -No tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros, muchacho.-

-Tú tampoco.- Susurro contra su pecho.

Las lagrimas de Peter se deslizaron por la piel de Tony hasta perderse en la cintura de su pantalón.

Peter rodeó el torso de Tony con sus brazos y correspondió su abrazo.

-Sólo quiero cuídarte, Peter.-

-Y yo solo quiero cuidar de usted Sr. Stark.- Volvió a referirse hacia él con  _usted_.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su cabello. -¿Porque eres tan testarudo todo el tiempo?-

Una débil sonrisa curvo los  labios del chico. -Es difícil no serlo cuando vives bajo el mismo techo que el rey de los tercos.-

Le revolvió el cabello en la nuca y rió por lo bajo. -No tienes remedio.- 

Ambos se quedaron ahí, congelados en el momento, sosteniendo al otro, sumergidos en la repentina calma que los cubría como una cálida cobija. Tony acariciándole el cabello. Peter acariciándole la espalda.

-Nunca lo haré ¿Lo sabe, cierto?- Peter susurró en medio del silencio. - Dejarlo, eso jamás pasará, estaré aquí para usted incluso cuando no lo quiera, incluso cuando me pida que me aleje yo estaré pendiente de usted, le haré compañía, le cuidaré la espalda; porque el mundo lo necesita, porque yo lo necesito, porque no puedo imaginarme en un mundo donde usted no esté.-

-Dios mio, niño.- El hombre susurró con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. -No valgo tanto cómo para merecer algo tan valioso como tu cariño.-

Tony Stark merecía y necesitaba todo el amor posible, Peter estaba seguro de eso y estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

-Yo sé que sí.- Susurró Peter.

_Tony le besó la coronilla._

_Peter le beso el hombro._

_Tony le beso la frente._

_Peter le beso el cuello._

_Tony le beso la mejilla._

_Peter lo beso en los labios._

Lento y suave al principio, desesperado y profundo pocos segundos después. Peter permitió que la adrenalina de casi morir se apoderara de su juicio y continuó plasmando su devoción en los labios de su maestro sin pudor alguno.

Lo besó por todas las veces que fantaseó hacerlo, por todas esas mañanas en el laboratorio que ansió tocarlo, todas esas tardes en el gimnasio que fantaseó con cortar la distancia entre los dos y respirar su aroma, por todas las noches que, entre gemidos y sin aliento, suspiró su nombre antes de dormir.

Tony por su parte, recibió lo que los labios de su pupilo tenían que ofrecer, aún cuando sabía que debida alejarse y poner un alto a toda la situación, no lo hizo, aceptó el cálido amor de Peter y después de un rato, lo correspondió. Descansó sus manos en la mesa, se inclinó un poco hacia al frente recargando su peso sobre sus brazos y, contra cualquier rastro de sentido común que quedaba dentro de él, lo besó de regreso.

Peter sintió la experimentada lengua de Tony Stark invadir su joven boca y el rubor de sus mejillas se expandió por todo su cuello. Aprovechó su cercanía con él y permitió que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, deslizó sus dedos por su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos y su abdomen, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en contraste con la rigidez de sus músculos bajo ella.

A su mentor parecía gustarle el tacto, ya que cada vez que las manos del chico se deslizaban por su abdomen Tony lo besaba con más enjundia, a pesar de ello, Tony no movía sus manos de donde estaban, como si se negara a tocar a Peter. Cómo si no tocarlo le quitara lo prohibido al momento.

Peter quería ser tocado por su mentor, quería ser amado y ser gozado por él, quería más que sólo besos,  _quería mucho más..._

El chico sujetó la hebilla de su cinturón y sintió a su mentor ponerse rígido.

-Muchacho...- Tony susurró contra la boca de Peter. -...Esto no debería estar pasando... tú y yo, nosotros no...-

Peter interrumpía sus palabras con desesperados besos contra su mandíbula.

-...No podernos hacer esto.- Tony jadeó tratando de ignorar la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba sentir los labios de Peter contra su cuello. -Por favor Peter detente antes de que me hagas hacerte algo de lo que me arrepentiré después...- 

Tony cerró los ojos mientras los labios del chico bajaban por su esternón, propinándole pequeños mordiscos por todo el pecho. -...Debes detenerte.-

-¿Porque...?- Preguntó Peter desabrochándole el cinturón.

-Estás herido...- 

-¿Y...?- Le sacó el cinturón de un tirón.

Tony tragó saliva. 

-Soy tu tutor...-

-¿Y...?- Le bajó la bragueta

-Soy décadas mayor que tú.-

-¿Y...?- Sus pantalones cayeron a sus pies.

-Tengo edad suficiente para ser tu padre.-

-¿Y...?- Boxer abajo.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y divisaron el erecto miembro de Tony que palpitaba en medio del pequeño espacio que los separaba. Peter absorbió cada delicioso detalle para marcarlo en su memoria y recordarlo para siempre, cada vena, cada glorioso centímetro, la ligera curvatura hacia arriba, en la base, el castaño vello púbico que cubría la pelvis de Stark.

Peter no tenía ninguna experiencia en penes más allá que el suyo, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno lucia tan increíble como el de Tony Stark.

-Por dios es enorme.- Se le escapó a Peter.

Cada rastro de culpa fue sustituido por intensa lujuria. Si había algo que excitaba a Tony Stark era que le recordarán lo bendecido que había sido por la naturaleza.

_Al diablo, límites morales..._

-Y es todo tuyo.- Susurró antes de volver a besar al chico.

Tony perdió el control, sabía que no había forma de evitar lo que estaba por suceder, aun con miles de excusas y cientos de razones lógicas sobre porqué no deberían hacerlo, todo se reducía a que:

_...Peter deseaba a Tony_

_Y Tony deseaba Peter..._

-¿Todo mio?- Jadeó contra su boca con juvenil inocencia.

-Cada cada centímetro.- Gruñó Tony.

Peter estaba jadeando y su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que había corrido durante horas cuando ni siquiera había dado un sólo paso.

Con manos temblorosas, Peter tomó el miembro de Tony entre sus dedos. Se sentía húmedo y caliente, prácticamente podía sentir el deseo que irradiaba de él.

Peter lo acarició, lo estrujó en direcciones opuestas, dejó que se resbalara entre sus manos mientras Tony formaba círculos con su cadera. _Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera..._

-Tu polla. Mis manos. Ahora.- Tony gruñó contra la boca del muchacho.

En un instante, Peter se deslizó fuera de sus boxers y los arrojó tan lejos como pudo. Tony miró la ansiosa excitación de Peter palpitando frente a la suya, goteando liquido pre seminal sobre la alfombra. Roja, erecta y lista para gozarse.

-Tu polla es de buen tamaño pero es más pequeña que la mía.- Dijo Tony estrujándola contra la suya entre sus dedos.

Peter desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Oh no, no, no, está bien, me gusta ser más grande que tú, te recuerda quién está a cargo.- Comenzó a frotarlas muy lento. –Dime, Peter ¿Quién está a cargo?-

Asfixiado en placer, Peter susurró la respuesta, apenas audible.

Tony acercó su rostro al de Peter, podía oler la desesperación en su piel. -¿Qué fue eso? recuerda que mi audición no es lo que solía ser, tendrás que repetirlo más fuerte.- Se pasó la lengua por entre los labios. –Dime, Peter¿Quién está a cargo?-

Peter tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

–U... usted Sr. Stark.- Respondió sin aliento.

El chico pudo sentir a Tony palpitar contra él. –Exacto.-

Tony movió las cadera generando fricción entre ambas pollas, Peter tomó su rostro en sus manos y besó sus labios.

Durante varios minutos disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro, besando, acariciando, abusando de sus instintos, luchando por apaciguar el ferviente deseo que por meses se esforzaron por ignorar.

-Tony...- Peter gimió. -Escuché el elevador del otro lado del pasillo, creo Happy viene hacia acá.-

-FRYDAY.- Tony llamó con voz ahogada en éxtasis. -Bloquea la entrada de esta habitación, cualquier pendiente puede esperar.-

-Entendido señor.- Respondió la Inteligencia Artificial. 

-Tony...- Peter se retorció bajo Tony. -Voy a correrme, no puedo cont... ¡Oh Tony! me voy a...-

Tony Pegó sus labios contra su frente. -No lo contengas, quiero que te corras para mi, quiero que empapes mi polla de ti, quiero sentirte hacerlo, quiero sentirlo. Vamos Peter hazlo para mi, por favor, eyacula para mi.-

-¡Ah! ¡Tony!- Sucedió, Peter se perdió en lo que parecía el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

Tony no se quedó atrás, tomó a Peter en sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el placer.

Contraer... liberar... contraer... liberar... 

Sus músculos de relajaron, sus corazones desaceleraron y colapsaron exhaustos.

Al final ambos terminaron sudados y empapados del orgasmo del otro.

-FRYDAY.- Tony jadeó.

-¿Si, señor?-

-Cancela todos mis pendientes por el resto del día.-

-Enseguida señor, ¿Que le digo a los agentes de SHIELD sobre su conferencia de las 6:00pm?-

-Diles...- Peter sonrió y Tony le dio plantó un beso rápido en respuesta. -Diles que estaré muy ocupado.- Pegó sus labios contra el tierno oído de Peter. -Muy ocupado...-

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tony salió del baño en pantalones de pijama y con una toalla al rededor del cuello.

Observó a Peter quien miraba por la ventana en silencio, parecía estar reflexionando sobre los temas más complicados del universo.

Descalzo, Tony caminó hacia él hasta estar parado detrás suyo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó en la coronilla.

-Un dolar por lo que estés pensando.-

Peter se sentía rígido entre sus brazos.

-¿Te retractaste de lo que pasó?- El chico preguntó en un susurro. -¿Te sientes culpable?-

-No.- Respondió mirando al suelo. -Sé que debería sentirme culpable y desear que lo que sucedió ayer no hubiera pasado, pero la verdad es... que no es así.-

Peter asintió sin decir palabra.

-¿Y tú?-

-No, siendo franco, quiero que pase otra vez, y luego que pase de nuevo, quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero sentirme bien y no quiero sentir culpa al respecto.- Peter le acarició el brazo. -Y no quiero que la tú sientas tampoco.-

-Ni yo.- Confesó Tony. -Pero no quiero lastimarte.-

-Puedo detener un camión en movimiento con sólo mi mano desnuda, creo que puedo con un corazón roto.-

Tony lo abrazó aun más fuerte y enterró su nariz en su cabello. -¿Y si todo termina mal? no quiero que te marches.-

-Que te parece esto?- Peter salió de su agarre y giró sobre sus talones hasta afrontarlo. -Nadie deja a nadie y ambos cuidamos la espalda del otro.-

Tony sonrió. -Me parece un trato justo.-

El chico sonrió. -Bien.-

Ninguno de los dos sabía que seguía después, simplemente dejaron que sus corazones dictaran el camino, no tenían miedo porque sabían que a donde fuera que se dirigieran, estarían juntos. 

_...Para sanar sus heridas,_

_para besar sus cicatrices,_

_para compartir un mismo corazón, aun cuando estaba latiendo en dos pechos distintos..._


	2. Chocolate Caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué haré si mueres?-
> 
> Tony suspiró. -No moriré, niño.-
> 
> -Todos moriremos algún día, Tony.- Peter insistió.
> 
> -Entonces viviré hasta que ya no me necesites.-
> 
> -En ese caso...- Peter lo miró a los ojos. -...Creo que serás inmortal.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Muéstrame donde termina mi armadura,
> 
> Muéstrame donde comienza mi piel...
> 
> "Pluto" - Sleeping at last.

 

-Jodido frío.- Tony musitó al salir del elevador.

Aun con cuatro capas de ropa encima, sus dientes castañeteaban si parar. Afuera estaba a cuatro grados bajo cero y las banquetas estaban sepultadas bajo un metro de suave nieve. El invierno se había asentado en Nueva York tan repentinamente que Tony apenas podía asimilar el cambio de clima. Ahora que se encontraba a mediados de noviembre prácticamente podía respirar el aroma a Navidad en el aire.

Tony sacó los pies de sus zapatos, se aflojó la corbata y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Gruño fastidiado, después de un largo día de tediosas conferencias y reuniones aun tenía que asistir a una importante gala en el centro de la ciudad, para la cual debía verse presentable y pulcro ya que de ella dependía la efectuación de varios acuerdos entre Industrias Stark y múltiples compañías internacionales. Lo que se traducía a más billetes para Tony, dinero que no le vendría nada mal después de todo el asunto de la Guerra Civil y la indemnización por daños posterior a ella.

Tony se daría una buena ducha para lavarse el día de encima, tomaría una enorme tasa de café caliente y se dirigiría a la gala. O ese era el plan hasta que pasó por la sala de la suite y se encontró a Peter, parado frente a la ventana, vistiendo nada más que un ligero pantalón de pijama.

-Dios mío, Peter.- Tony exclamó apresurándose a sacarse el abrigo para después rodear al chico con él. -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- Era demasiado tarde para estar despierto y demasiado frió para vestir tan poco.

Peter no respondió, permaneció mirando por la ventana, atento a cada detalle en el exterior y al mismo tiempo, a nada en particular.

El muchacho estaba descalzo, el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor en reacción, aun con los gruesos calcetines de lana que cubrían sus propios pies, el frió del piso lograba traspasarse a su piel.

Pero a Peter no parecía importarle, incluso con sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo, no daba señal de sentir nada en lo absoluto.

El corazón de Tony dolió por un instante, en el reflejo de la ventana, podía notar que la piel del chico lucía increíblemente pálida; sus ojos, sin brillo y sin vida, parecía más delgado incluso.

 _¿Siquiera habrá comido en todo el día?_   Tony se preguntó mortificado.

Peter no era el mismo desde hacía ya varios días, estaba distante y muy callado, la casa se había sumido bajo un inexorable silencio ante la ausencia de su característica voz llena de jubilo. 

Días atrás, Fury había convocado a Peter mientras Tony estaba en un largo viaje de negocios para encomendarle una importante misión fuera del país, según el reporte de misión, unos gemelos rusos con extraños poderes mentales comenzaron hacer estragos en la base central de los cuarteles de SHIELD, por lo que necesitaban que alguien tomara el asunto en sus manos.

Los gemelos, Roxanne y Roland Gaines, eran asesinos de clasificación A, reconocidos por manipular la mente de sus víctimas y retorcer la voluntad de cualquiera; así que, para cuando Tony regreso a casa se encontró con un Peter vulnerable y al borde del colapso mental en su habitación y a un Nick Fury sólido como roca en su sala. 

Tony nunca le había gritado tan fuerte a nadie en su vida como a aquel hombre.

-¿¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!? ¡Enviaste a un niño a combatir villanos clasificación A! ¿¡Que tan jodido puedes estar mentalmente para asumir que algo de eso saldría bien!?-

-Es un individuo alterado genéricamente para combate y guerra, lo que lo hace una herramienta a disposición del país.- El comandante Fury aseguró.

-¡ES UN NIÑO!- 

-Un niño que puede levantar camiones, trepar paredes y una habilidad de resistencia a golpes superior a la del humano promedio.- El hombre se encogió de hombros y simplemente añadió: -En lo que a mi respecta está más que preparado para afrontar cualquier amenaza que requiera solución.-

La sangre de Tony ardió por todo su cuerpo como gasolina.

-¡Deja de hablar de él como si fuera otro de tus soldados/esclavos que bailan al ritmo de tus ordenes!- Apuntó hacia la habitación de Peter. -Ese niño es la cosa más preciosa y pura que verás en este mundo, no una maldita maquina de guerra a la que puedes usar cada vez que necesites que alguien te salve el trasero.-

Tony dio un pasó hacia Nick.   
-NO-ES-UN-ARMA.- Se encargó de vocalizar cada palabra con claridad.

Fury rió sarcásticamente. -No pensaste lo mismo cuando lo reclutaste para enfrentarte a Steve.-

A ese punto, Tony estaba tan cerca de Fury que podía verse en el reflejo de su ojo sano. -Vuelve a acercarte a él sin mi consentimiento y juro que necesitarás dos parches cuando termine contigo.- Tony prometió en un susurró.

Fury lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la Torre.

-Hijo de perra.- Tony maldijo en su dirección.

Durante los últimos días, Tony cuidó de Peter a toda hora, durante las noches cuando este despertaba gritando cubierto en sudor, durante las mañanas que debía cambiar sus vendajes y limpiar sus suturas y durante las tardes en las que el chico se perdía en el vacío de sus pensamientos.

_Peligrosos y aterradores pensamientos..._

Aun después de casi una semana, Peter no parecía estar mejor, si bien ya no temblaba ni tenía ataques de pánico, aún no era el mismo Peter de siempre, el que seguía a Tony a todos lados emocionado y ansioso, hablando sin parar y alegrándole el día con su carisma juvenil. 

Ni siquiera verbalizaba una sola palabra.

Incluso cuando Tony insistió en saber que era lo que sucedía, Peter no respondió. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en aquella misión, era grave.

Tony se inclinó hacia el chico.

-Peter vas a enfermarte si andas casi desnudo por la torre con este clima, sé que tratas de robarme el puesto de "él más sensual de la casa" pero admitámoslo, con o sin ropa ese mérito es mío permanentemente.-

Esperó recibir una reacción ante su patético intento de chiste por parte del chico, pero sólo recibió gélido mutismo.

Tony recorrió el cuerpo del chico con los ojos, en busca de alguna herida abierta o algún vendaje suelto. Afortunadamente todo parecía en orden. Peter no debía moverse, mucho menos estar de pie, sus lesiones aun estaban frescas.

Preocupado, Tony posó una mano sobre su hombro, su piel se sentía helada.

-Vamos a acercarte al fuego ¿Te parece bien?-

Le tomó un momento, pero Peter asintió.

-Bien, aquí vamos.- Gruñó al cargarlo en sus brazos.

Lo depositó frente a la chimenea con cuidado.

-FRIDAY enciende la chimenea por favor, cuarta potencia.- Tony ordenó frotándose ambas manos.

-Enseguida señor.- El fuego se encendió y todo en la habitación se volvió de un cálido color naranja.

Tony plantó una rodilla en el piso frente a Peter, de nuevo puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos. -Quédate aquí un instante, traeré un par de cosas y necesito que te quedes quieto ¿Prometes que harás eso por mi?-

Peter asintió muy despacio.

-Ese es mi muchacho.- Le revolvió el cabello y se puso de pie. 

Se dirigió a la cocina y sin apartar los ojos del chico sacó una caja de galletas Oreo de la alacena y después preparó chocolate caliente.

Obedientemente, Peter permaneció inmóvil frente al fuego de la chimenea, hecho bolita bajo el grueso abrigo de Tony. 

El hombre de acero sintió ganas de correr hacia el chico, sostenerlo en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien hasta disipar todos sus traumas, pero primero debía encargarse de que no muriera de desnutrición o hipotermia.

Peter amaba el chocolate caliente que Tony preparaba durante el invierno, y este siempre sentía una cálida sensación en su estomago cada vez que el chico se lamía los labios y lo elogiaba por su bebida. Después de los amargos sucesos que afrontó los últimos días, estaba seguro de que necesitaba al menos algo dulce en su vida, así que se aseguró de prepararlo tal y como le gustaba.

Leche hervida, chocolate derretido, la cantidad perfecta de azúcar, un poco de canela, unas cuantas gotas de cajeta y un par de bombones.

Vació el chocolate caliente en sus dos tasas favoritas y depositó las galletas sobre un plato de cristal. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y regresó con ropa tibia para el muchacho.

Cuando finalmente tenía todo listo se arrodilló frente a Peter dejando las cosas a un lado.

-Voy a ponerte un poco de ropa para resguardarte del frío ¿Está bien?-

Peter no mostró ninguna oposición. Así que Tony, cuidadosamente, tomó el pie del chico y lentamente le puso un calcetín encima, después el otro, prosiguió a bajar la bragueta del abrigo y a ponerle un cálido suéter de lana sobre la cabeza, despacio, metió ambos brazos en los agujeros, y bajó el dobladillo hasta su cintura, después lo cubrió con una gruesa frazada, envolviéndolo en un burrito humano.

-Bien, ahora que estás bien abrigado, traje algo para que podamos comer.- Acercó el plato de galletas. -No es mucho pero es bueno, creo que nos vendría bien algo de azúcar a los dos.-

Peter ni siquiera fijó la mirada en la comida. Tony no preguntó si había comido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, porque sabía la respuesta.

-Peter necesito que comas algo, aunque sea un poco.- Dejó la galleta en su mano –Sólo una mordida ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?- Suplicó muy bajito.

El chico miró la galleta sobre su mano y, tembloroso, la guió hacia su boca y le dio un mordisco, después otro hasta terminársela por completo.

Tony sonrió. –Buen chico.- 

Tomó otra galleta y separó ambas partes, le dio la mitad con crema a Peter y Tony se comió la otra.

Remojó la tercer galleta en la leche y se la dio a Peter en la boca, el chico sólo mordió la mitad, no parecía apetecerle más que eso.

-Está bien, es suficiente por ahora.- Se comió el resto de la galleta y tomó una de las dos tasas. -Ten, bebe esto, te hará bien.-

Puso la tasa de porcelana delante de sus labios y Peter bebió su humeante contenido.

_Quédate conmigo._

_No mires hacia afuera, muchacho_

_No hay nada ahí para ti, sólo nieve y frío._

_Concéntrate en lo que tenemos aquí,_

_Disfrútalo,_

_Sin problemas, sin culpa, sin miedo._

_Sólo tú, yo y en sabor a chocolate impregnado en nuestras lenguas._

_Quédate conmigo._ _.._

Cuando Peter bebió todo, Tony apartó la comida y le besó la frente. 

-Ese es mi muchacho.- Susurró contra su piel.

Se puso de pie, rodeo al chico y se sentó justo de tras de él, envolvió su delgado estomago con sus fuertes brazos y recargó su espalda contra su pecho, con mucho cuidado de no abrir ninguna lesión.

_No eran las heridas físicas las que le preocupaban..._

-Peter...- Tony habló muy quedo contra su nuca. -Sé que lo que pasaste en Rusia debió ser oscuro y traumático, también sé que cuando algo así sucede es más fácil ignorarlo y fingir que nunca pasó en lugar que hablarlo y afrontarlo.- Lo abrazó fuerte. -Pero el que sea más fácil no significa que sea lo mejor, así que, cuando estés listo para hablar sobre ello, cuando quieras sacártelo del pecho o sólo necesites que alguien te escuche, estaré aquí.- Le besó la cien. –Como siempre.-

Lo mantuvo cerca, ofreciéndole calor, ofreciéndole apoyo y mucho afecto.

Quería que le dijera que fue lo que vio en ese lugar, necesitaba saber si había alguna forma de remediar el daño que eso le causó. La impotencia le estrangulaba como dos manos alrededor del cuello, pero no lo presionó, sabía que necesitaba tiempo, y se lo iba a dar, respetaría sus límites pero de ninguna manera lo dejaría sólo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, escuchando el crepitante sonido del fuego ardiendo frente a ellos. 

Regularmente Peter no paraba de compartir lo que pasaba por su mente, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, en ocasiones, escuchaba la voz del chico aun cuando no estaba cerca, como el eco fantasma de su presencia; y aunque a veces eso le volvía loco, ahora daría cada propiedad a su nombre en la tierra, cada traje mecánico, cada acción, cada millón en el banco, sólo para saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

Se sintieron horas antes de que alguien quebrara el silencio absoluto que reinaba en aquella habitación.

-Canta.- Escuchó la voz ronca del muchacho retumbar por todo el lugar.

Había sido la primera palabra de Peter en días.

Le escuchó aclarar débilmente su garganta antes de volver a hablar. –Esa canción que tarareabas esta mañana, en el laboratorio ¿Podrías cantarla para mí?-

El hombre descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico e inhaló profundo. –Por supuesto.-

Tony odiaba cantar en voz alta; le gustaba tararear mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, mientras estaba atrapado en el tráfico de Nueva York o simplemente mientras esperaba su turno en alguna fila, pero jamás cantar, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Mayormente porque nunca consideró que lo hiciera bien, y aunque Peter y Pepper insistían en lo contrario, Tony no creía que tuviera una voz digna de ser escuchada.

Sin embargo, por aquél muchacho estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, así que podía cumplirle ese capricho.

Tony cerró los ojos.

[ _ My oh my this hair  _ _of_ _gold_ _..._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _Pull_ _it back from_ _over_ _your eyes._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _ I know  _ _you're_ _scared_ _and_ _alone_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _But you_ _don't_ _have to_ _hide_ _._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _You need to take your time_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _ So  _ _I'll_ _set you free..._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

Cantó en voz baja, sólo para que el chico en sus brazos escuchara la letra, como si tratara de ocultar su voz del resto del mundo, aun cuando no había nadie más presente.

[ _...So  _ _ I'll _ _  wait  _ _ for _ _  that day _ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _When I_ _hear_ _you say_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _"_ _ Don't _ _drop me 'cause_ _ I'm _ _hopin_ _' to_ _land_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _ In your  _ _hands_ _..." _ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

De algún modo, su voz fluyó a través de sus palabras de manera relajada y tranquilizante.

Mientras cantaba, Peter le acariciaba el antebrazo distraídamente, con la vista hacia adelante.

De muñeca a codo, de codo a muñeca.

Tony trató de ignorar el efecto que eso tenía sobre él y se enfocó en cantar para Peter.

[. _..This_ _year_ _has_ _p_ _e_ _ac_ _e_ _to_ _fin_ _d_](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _But_ _if_ _you_ _ feel _ _like you_ _could_ _ fall _ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _Maybe_ _I_ _could_ __ _fall_ _too..._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

El calor que irradiaba la chimenea mezclado con la melancólica melodía en la voz de Tony formaban un acogedor ambiente de paz que con cada palabra se volvía cada vez más presente.

La canción se apoderó de la habitación, rebotó por cada pared, invadió cada esquina. Tan intimo, tan emocional. En ese momento, los sentimientos de ambos se volvieron prácticamente palpables para el otro, no había lugar en el cual esconderse cuando ellos dos compartían el mismo techo. 

Los labios de Tony ofrecieron alivio y los oídos de Peter lo aceptaron agradecidos.  

[ _...And_ _if_ _you_ _don't_ _believe_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _I_ _promise_ _to_ _make_ _you see,_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _I'll_ _come_ _find_ _you_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _Remind_ _you_ _it's_ _time_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

[ _You are mine_ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

Tony lo estrujó entre sus brazos y susurró el último verso contra su oído.

[ _Forever_ _mine..._ ](https://youtu.be/8qH7uDMNIqs)

Y al igual que la fuerte nevada que ferozmente rugía fuera del edificio, Peter liberó la tormenta contenida en su pecho. Lagrimas llovieron desde sus ojos, frío viento sopló desde su garganta y el temblor sacudió sus delgados hombros como un terremoto sacudía una ciudad.

Tony cerró los ojos mientras Peter lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. El hombre no dijo nada, sólo lo sostuvo y permitió que drenara todo sus sentimientos.

Tony Stark había sido brutalmente torturado en Afganistán, había sido disparado a quemarropa, incluso había sido golpeado en la cara por el mismo Capitán América, Pero nada de eso se acercaba al dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Dolía un infierno ver a Peter en ese estado.

El llanto lentamente se convirtió en quedos sollozos.

Y después de un rato los sollozos se convirtieron en pacifico silencio.

Silencio que ambos abrazaron con gozo.

-Durante la misión, los hermanos psíquicos me atraparon en un callejón sin salida y usaron sus poderes en mi.-Peter habló muy despacio. -Me dijeron que no necesitaban mostrarme una lución para aterrarme, porque mi realidad ya era demasiado oscura, así que me mostraron el futuro, me mostraron donde estaría ese mismo día, a esa misma hora dentro de un año.-

Tony notó la contracción en los músculos de Peter mientras hablaba.

-En la visión, tú te interponías entre un disparo y yo, y terminabas volando en pedazos salvándome.- Peter sorbió por la nariz. -Ellos me mostraron a mi mismo, de rodillas frente a lo que quedaba de tu cadáver Tony.-

-Sólo fue una ilusión Peter, un truco que usaron para meterse en tu cabeza y alterarte.- Le acarició ambos hombros. -No fue real.

Peter se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter. -Es lo que me he tratado de decir todos estos días, una y otra vez, pero tú no lo viste Tony, todo parecía tan real, todos estabamos en el espacio, a Thor le faltaba un ojo y tú estabas tirado en el piso, tratando de decirme algo que no podía entender porque tu mandíbula junto a al resto de tu cara estaban...- No pudo continuar con aquella oración, le tomó un segundo reponerse.

-El hombre que te asesinó- Inhaló -Su nombre es Thanos, tenía algo como un guante mágico con joyas incrustadas que lo hacían invencible.-

Eso le intrigó, Tony jamás había hablado sobre Thanos con nadie, aquel hombre junto con las gemas del infinito, eran información clasificada que sólo él y Fury conocían, ni siquiera Steve sabía al respecto.

-Peter...-

-Tony, necesito que lo prometas.- Inhaló fuerte. -Prométeme que no vas a morir protegiéndome.-

La mandíbula de Tony se tensó. -Peter, no puedo prometerte eso.-

-Por favor- Peter suplicó.

-Si yo te pidiera lo mismo ¿Aceptarías?-

Peter negó con la cabeza. -Por supuesto que no.-

Tony suspiró. -Peter, escucha, tal vez esta mala experiencia fue una señal del universo, de dios o quién sea, para advertirnos de lo qué está por pasar.- Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. -Quizá esto no es una sentencia de muerte, tal vez es una segunda oportunidad.-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Niño, puede que un villano nos mate, puede que accidentalmente veamos el reboot de Death Note en la TV y nos de cáncer o puede que una araña radiactiva me muerda y en lugar de darme poderes termine matandome, no lo sé.-

Consiguió sacarle una débil risa al muchacho. Sonrió ante eso.

-Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que estamos aquí y ahora, que estamos a salvo y que morir por ti no suena tal malo porque...- Pegó sus labios contra la  coronilla del chico. -...cuando estás cerca de mi me siento más vivo que nunca.-

 _Muy cursi Stark, muy cursi..._  Se recriminó a si mismo.

Peter tomó la mano de su mentor y besó sus rasposos nudillos.

-Vaya desastre emocional que somos.- Dijo Peter.

Tony rio suavemente contra el cabello del chico. -Vaya que sí.-

Estaban bien, Peter finalmente había hablado, había comido sin problemas y bromeaba otra vez.   
Tony sintió el nudo en su garganta más ligero.

-¿No deberías estar asistiendo a un evento esta noche?- Preguntó Peter.

-No iré.- 

-Pero, has planeado esa gala durante meses.-

Tony se encogió de hombros. -Ya organizaré otra.-

-Dudo que los miembros de la ONU acepten reunirse de nuevo para atender otra de tus ceremonias si los dejas plantados hoy.- Peter le apretó el muslo. -Creo que deberías ir.-

-Estoy bien aquí.-

-No puedes faltar, es el evento más importante de industrias Stark en años, los medios han estado hablando sobre ello sin parar.-

-No te dejaré sólo.-

-Estaré bien.-

Tony negó con la cabeza. -No iré.-

-Tony, no quiero interponerme entre tú y tu empresa, no quiero...- Peter susurró débilmente. -...No quiero ser un estorbo.-

-No eres un estorbo, jamás lo fuiste y créeme que nunca lo serás. -Le besó la cabeza. -Niño, eres mi prioridad número uno. Me quedo aquí, fin de la discusión.- 

Peter giró quedando de costado sobre Tony, recargó la mejilla contra el pecho de su mentor y susurró un quedo "Gracias".

De nuevo se sumieron en silencio. Tony le acariciaba la espalda.   
Peter le acariciaba el pecho.

-Siempre hueles a café.-

Tony rió ante tan aleatorio comentario. -Lo siento.-

-Está bien, me gusta ese olor, siempre me recuerda a ti.-

Chocolate, el chico siempre olía a chocolate, cada vez que Tony pasaba por la dulcería en Manhhatan, siempre percibía a Peter en el aroma del aire.

-¿Puedes preparar más chocolate caliente?-

Tony sonrió contra su cabeza. -Lo que sea para mi Vengador favorito.-

Tony preparó más chocolate, y durante el resto de la noche charlaron y comieron galletas Oreo frente a la chimenea.

Disfrutando de la compañía del otro, permitiendo que el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclara. Hasta que en algún punto de la conversación ambos se durmieron, con sus barrigas llenas y migajas de galleta en los labios. 

Peter en los brazos de Tony.  
Y Tony en los brazos de Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia ❤
> 
> Gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :D para recibir actualizaciones sigan esta cuenta y agreguen esta serie a sus listas.
> 
> Los quiero, Starkers.


	3. Luz de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, hay personas que hacen que tu navidad sea mejor.
> 
> A veces hay personas que sin ellas, simplemente no sería navidad.
> 
> Y en muy escasas y extraordinarias ocasiones, existe una persona que te hace sentir que todos los días es navidad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Se cae el cielo y que más da  
>  Tenemos nuestro mundo.  
> El día sigue siendo azul  
> Si estamos juntos.  
> No importa nada más,  
> que aquí Jamás será invierno...
> 
> -Reik (Invierno)

 

 

-¿Tony?- Peter susurró hacia su mentor, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama abrazado de una almohada.

-Hey Tony.- Peter insistió un poco más fuerte.

Tony, para su propio infortunio, sufría de sueño extremadamente ligero, por lo que despertó inmediatamente; Sin embargo, no sentía deseos de levantarse en lo absoluto, ni siquiera tenía energía suficiente para pedirle al chico que lo dejara en paz. Así que se aseguró de no abrir los ojos, tal vez si pretendía estar dormido el tiempo suficiente, Peter se cansaría y regresaría a su habitación a dormir.

Tonta idea. El chico era increíblemente persistente.

Sintió las manos frías de Peter sobre su hombro desnudo. -Despierta.- Le agitó el brazo. -Es Navidad.-

Tony cubrió su cabeza bajo una almohada y gruñó. -No, es la madrugada, las 4:00am para ser exactos.-

-Lo que lo hace oficialmente Navidad.-

-Seguirá siendo  _"oficialmente Navidad"_  en un par de horas.- Tony debatió.

-¡Pero Tony...!- Peter comenzó a brincar en su lugar provocando que el colchón se agitara.

Prácticamente podía escucharle hacer pucheros.

-Prometiste que abriríamos los obsequios a primera hora.-

-Eso en horario Stark significa las dos de la tarde, llevas viviendo en la torre casi un año, a este punto ya deberías saberlo.-

-Tony...-

-Niño...-

-Vamos Tony ¡Muero por darte mi regalo!- Peter agitó las cejas. -¿A caso no sientes curiosidad por saber qué es?

-En este momento, mi flojera sobrepasa mi curiosidad.- Tony respondió sardónico.

Peter gruñó frustrado. -Pero Tony...-

Tony sabía bien que no había escapatoria para él, conocía bien a Peter y sabía que podía ser bastante terco cuando quería algo.

Era tan obstinado.

Tan testarudo.

Tan...  _como él._

 _-Ustedes son tan parecidos que a veces da miedo.-_ Pepper comentó en una ocasión mientras desayunaban.

 _-Tonterías.-_ Ambos exclamaron con sus bocas llenas de donas mientras preparaban café.

Lo conocía bien, Peter podía seguir durante horas si era necesario.

-Peter...-

El chico juntó ambas manos. -Por favor, ¿Por mí?-

_Maldición..._

Esas cuatro palabras eran su debilidad cuando provenían de la boca de Peter.

Suspiró resignado. No tenía escape. -Está bien, sólo dame un minuto para despertar ¿De acuerdo?-

Peter asintió muy rápido. -Te veo en la sala.-

Salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Oh... Una cosa más.-

El hombre alzó ambas cejas. -¿Sí, Peter?-

Peter sonrió, dientes expuestos, brillo en los ojos y toda la cosa.

-Feliz navidad, Señor Stark.-

Sin darse cuenta, Tony sonrió de regreso. -Feliz Navidad, muchacho.-

Peter golpeteó el marco de la puerta con los dedos y abandonó la habitación.

Tony se dejó caer sobre la cama y volteó hacia la ventana. Afuera, sobre los techos, los balcones y las ventanas de los edificios la nieve brillaba bajo el azulado resplandor de la luna, Nueva York estaba cubierta de adornos navideños y luces parpadeantes, que le proporcionaban una especie de aura mágica que probablemente no se sentiría en cualquier otro día. Era enserio temprano, ni siquiera el sol se había molestado en despertar aún.

Tony miró su reflejo en el cristal, sorprendido, descubrió que seguía sonriendo. No se había dado cuenta pero durante los últimos meses, desde que el chico se había mudado a la torre, él sonreía con más frecuencia, todo el tiempo, todo el bendito día, incluso en los momentos tristes, Peter siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa.

Maldijo al niño por las arrugas de expresión en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Soltando un sonoro bostezo, finalmente se levantó de la cama. A pesar de la intensa tormenta a fuera, dentro de las instalaciones la temperatura era perfecta gracias a la calefacción, por lo que no se molestó en ponerse una camiseta o calzar calcetines, simplemente se encaminó al salón principal donde los obsequios y un vengador muy emocionado lo esperaban.

* * *

Al pisar la sala, Tony percibió el aroma a pino en el aire, en la radio, Michael Bublé cantaba  _it's_ _cold_ _outside_ en volumen bajomientras que sentado frente a las cajas de regalos se encontraba la razón de su temprano despertar.

Peter tenía un estúpido gorro de Santa Claus sobre la cabeza y una aún más estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

_Dios, el chico a veces podía ser asquerosamente tierno._

Tony se sentó a su lado, frente al árbol de Navidad.

Peter le tendió en el regazo un gorro de Santa Claus.

El hombre los sujetó entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-La gente usualmente los usa sobre sus cabezas.- Peter se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Pero puedes usarlo donde quieras, no juzgaré.-

Tony rió. El muchacho se había vuelto bastante sarcástico desde que se mudó con él.

Miró el gorro en sus manos. Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Tony jamás consentiría que algo tan ridículo como un gorro navideño tocara su multibillonaria cabeza; Pero se trataba de Peter, la única persona en el mundo a la que actualmente le era imposible negarle cualquier cosa, así que con el ego herido y sin protestar se puso el gorro encima de la cabeza.

Peter le ofreció un enorme termo lleno de humeante café, Tony lo aceptó agradecido y bebió su contenido, se lamió los labios y descubrió que incluso después de varios sorbos, la boca aun le sabía a rompope con jengibre.

-Muy bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

Peter tomó las dos cajas más grandes. -Estas de aquí lucen prometedoras.-

Tony tomó la nota que colgaba de ambos regalos y la leyó en alto.

_"Ustedes son dos de las pocas personas a las que no odio,_

_(Bajo mis estándares personales eso es un halago)_

_Así que para demostrarles lo mucho que no los odio,_

_Decidí darles regalos que les fueran útiles en sus vidas cotidianas_

_(Especialmente a ti Tony)_

_Feliz navidad chicos, nos vemos en enero."_

_-R. Natasha._

Tony rió. -Tan elocuente como siempre Nat.-

Peter abrió la caja y sorprendido encontró cuatro pistolas de tamaños y diseños distintos con increíbles tallados artesanales rusos, debajo, había municiones para todo un año junto a tres amenazadores cuchillos.

Tony hizo una mueca de horror. -Sólo a Natasha le parece apropiado obsequiar armas en Navidad.-

Procedió a abrir su propio regalo y lo que encontró le sorprendió aún más que lo que Peter recibió.

La caja estaba llena hasta el tope de condones, de todos los tipos, de todos los colores y de todos los sabores posibles. La mandíbula de Peter casi cae al suelo y Tony casi se ahoga en sus propias carcajadas.

Siguieron abriendo el resto de los regalos.

Peter recibió quinientos dólares por parte de Pepper.

Tony recibió condones.

Peter recibió una copia de Final Fantasy XV por parte de Clint.

Tony recibió más condones.

Peter recibió el asombroso book set decimoquinta edición de Harry Potter por parte de Rhodey.

Tony recibió una carta que decía:

_"Un cargamento de condones llegará_

_A las 3:00pm del 26 de diciembre,_

_Están a nombre del señor_ _Stank_ _;)"_

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló ofendido.

_Enserio ¿Qué tan promiscuo creían que era?_

-Sólo quedan dos regalos más.- Peter anunció arrastrando las últimas cajas que quedaban bajo el árbol. -¿Quién va primero?-

Dándole otro sorbo a su café, Tony asintió. -Adelante.-

Peter miró la caja desde todos los ángulos, estaba envuelta el papel de regalo plateado y rodeada de un listón azul que formaba un moño en la parte superior.

_De parte de: Tu genio multimillonario Playboy favorito, Tony Stark._

_Para: Mi amigable vecino, el hombre araña._

Peter leyó de la nota que colgaba del moño.

Desenvolvió el nudo y, con especial cuidado, desdobló el papel, saco la caja y apartó la tapa. Metió la mano y sacó el primero de tres regalos.

Era una tarjeta dorada, con el logotipo de Burger King en el centro y el nombre de Peter grabado en la parte inferior.

-Eso es una tarjeta de Oro Burger King.- Tony explicó. -Con ella, tienes acceso a una dotación infinita de hamburguesas por el resto de tu vida, lo que significa que puedes ir a cualquier establecimiento o sucursal Burger King en el mundo y comer todas las hamburguesas gratis que quieras con sólo mostrar esta tarjeta.-

Peter jadeó sorprendido. Había escuchado sobre las tarjetas de Oro Burger King, sólo tres personas poseían una en todo el mundo, el señor Stark, Obama y la Reina de Inglaterra.

Y ahora él era una de esas privilegiadas personas.

-Señor Stark esto es demasiado, no puedo acepta...- Tony levantó la mano.

-No te molestes en objetar muchacho,  _sí_  es demasiado pero  _no_  es más de lo que mereces.- Tony sonrió, Peter notó cierto destello de orgullo en sus ojos. -Eres un chico extraordinario que merece cosas extraordinarias y estoy más que feliz de premiar eso.- El hombre rió. -Hablo enserio, si pudiera bajarte la luna lo haría sin dudarlo.-

Peter le creía y sonrió por eso. -Gracias, señor Stark.-

Tony se sintió diez metros más alto ante su sonrisa. -Por nada, muchacho.-

El chico continúo con el siguiente regalo, era un documento enmarcado, al principio Peter pensó que se trataba de un cursi diploma impreso que decía "Mejor héroe del año" o algo que sí, pero al leerlo descubrió que no era para nada algo como eso. Era un certificado de propiedad que dictaminaba que legalmente la luna era suya.

Levantó la mirada del marco y observó incrédulo a su mentor.

-Dije que por ti bajaría la luna, pero como aún me es físicamente imposible hacerlo, decidí comprarla para ti.-

Los pulmones de Peter punzaron, el chico había dejado de respirar.

-¿Enserio me compraste la luna?-

-Sip.-

-Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es posible.-

-Los es para alguien tan rico como yo.-

-Debes estar jugando.-

Tony alzó una ceja. -¿Te parece que estoy jugando?-

Peter soltó una risa nerviosa. -Pero Tony, ¿Qué se supone que haga con la luna?-

Tony se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. -No lo sé, es tuya, tú dime.-

Peter no podía creerlo, Tony definitivamente era un hombre excéntrico, pero comprar la luna sin duda excedía sus límites.

-Enserio, debes estar totalmente bromeando.-

Tony señaló la esquina derecha del documento. No era una broma, el diploma tenía el sello original de la NASA y el de la ONU que avalaba la autenticidad del mismo. Peter estaba atónito.

Tony rió. -Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo, no tiene precio.- En realidad sí, la luna no había sido para nada barata, pero la expresión en el rostro de Peter hizo valer cada centavo.

Sabía que tal vez había sido un regalo demasiado grande; pero, para Peter aquella era su primera Navidad sin Ben y entendía el dolor que eso debía significar, por lo que quería hacer de aquella Navidad lo más especial y memorable posible.

-Anda muchacho, me parece que aún queda un regalo más allí adentro.-

Peter, dejó el certificado de propiedad sobre la alfombra con mucho cuidado y prosiguió a sacar el último regalo de la caja.

Se trataba de un nuevo traje para él, con los mismos colores que la armadura de Tony y ganchos robóticos doblados en la espalda, parecía más sofisticado y en definitiva más fuerte que cualquier otro traje.

-La llamo el Iron-Spider una armadura exoesqueletica con más funciones que tu traje actual, es prueba de balas, resistente contra el fuego, cuanta con escáner integrado, amplificación visual (incluyendo infrarroja y ultravioleta), filtros de carbón para mantener fuera las toxinas en el aire, GPS y MP3 integrado, me tomé la molestia de descargar la discografía completa de AC/DC porque sería un pecado que mi pupilo estrella no escuche AC/DC mientr...-

Peter lo interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo.

Había algo en sus abrazos, Tony no sabía nombrarlo, pero le hacían sentir que todo lo que había sufrido durante los años había valido la pena, que no estaba sólo y que nunca lo estaría otra vez. Amaba esa sensación.

-Gracias, enserio, gracias.- Peter susurró.

Tony correspondió su abrazo.

-No me lo agradezcas, créeme, esa armadura es más un regalo para mí que para ti, me hará sentir más tranquilo saber que lo usas en combate, porque te mantendrá seguro.-

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el chico se permitió soltar a su mentor.

-Es tu turno, Tony.-

Tony tomó la pequeña caja, leyó la nota y las esquinas de sus labios subieron hasta sus mejillas.

_De: Peter Parker._

_Para: Tony_ _-Asombroso Vello Facial- Stark._

Abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso guardapelo de acero, redondo y brillante como reactor en su pecho, llevaba una cadena que lo sujetaba de la punta superior.

-Ábrelo.- Dijo Peter.

Tony notó una chispa de emoción en la voz del chico, lo que sea que estuviera por pasar iba a ser interesante.

Al abrirlo, del collar liberó una penetrante luz que cubrió la sala en un instante, pequeños destellos brillaron en el aire como estrellas que resplandecían con intenso fulgor. Con el guardapelo abierto en la mano Tony se puso de pie para mirar más de cerca los puntos de luz que flotaban sin dirección por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Si quieres saber que son, tócalos.- Peter aconsejó poniéndose de pie.

Tony estiró la mano hacia una luz. -Si toco uno y se convierte en un condón, estás castigado por el resto del año.-

Tony la tocó y frente a él, apareció la imagen holografía de un joven de probablemente diecinueve años, bajo ella venía el nombre y datos básicos del chico.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?-

-Su nombre es Luis Rodriguez, lo salvaste del ataque de los Chitauri en el 2012, ahora participará en el primer trasplante de cabeza a finales de este mes.-

Peter tocó otra mota de luz y se abrió la imagen de una joven mujer afroamericana.

-Esta es Riri Wiliams, evitaste que un edificio le cayera encima, ahora trabaja produciendo prótesis para personas discapacitadas, entre ellas Rhodey.-

Tony abrió otra imagen y venía el nombre y los datos de otra persona diferente.

-Peter, no entiendo ¿Qué es todo esto?-

Peter abrió sus brazos -Cada estrella, es una persona diferente que salvaste en algún punto de tu vida desde que te convertiste en Ironman.- Peter dio un paso hacia su mentor. -Desde hace un tiempo estuve investigando, recolectando información sobre todas estas personas y sus testimonios sobre como protegiste sus vidas. Claro recibí algo de ayuda de FRIDAY y KAREN para recoger los datos.-

Algo dentro de Tony se movió.

-Verás, Tony, tú hablas dormido, durante meses te he oído y las cosas que dices...- Peter tomó aire. -...Las palabras que salen de ti son las de un hombre con culpa, hablas sobre la gente inocente que murió durante fuego cruzado, sobre las personas que murieron por las armas que tu padre construyó y sobre las personas que no pudiste salvar.-

Tony tragó saliva.

-Sientes culpa cuando la verdad es qué, Tony, tú haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar. No podemos salvarlos a todos pero las personas sí salvamos, los papás que regresan a casa, los niños que regresan a los brazos de sus madres, la gente que nos necesitó y por la que nos pusimos de pie, son ellos por los que peleamos todos los días y en los que quiero que te enfoques.-

Apuntó hacia el guardapelo. -Así que construí eso para que cada vez que te sientas culpable por la gente que perdimos, habrás ese collar y recuerdes a todas las personas que sí salvaste y en todas esas estrellas que gracias a ti aún pueden brillar.- Peter le picó el estómago con su dedo índice. -Y que recuerdes que tú eres la más brillante de todas.-

_Tú eres la más brillante de todas..._

Tony dio un paso hacia adelante desvaneciendo la distancia entre ambos, cerró los ojos y besó al chico. Lo besó con sus labios, con su alma, con todo lo que le quedaba de corazón. Lo beso con amor, con melancolía, con devoción. Su boca sabía a pastel de chocolate.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba encima del chico, Peter con su espalda en el suelo y Tony a horcajadas sobre él.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y rieron en voz baja.

Peter continuó besándolo, Tony lo besó de regreso.

Si había algo mejor que ser abrazado por Peter, era definitivamente ser besado por él.

-Gracias.- Tony susurró contra sus labios. -Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en Navidad.-

- _No es más de lo que mereces_.- Peter usó sus palabras.

La intensidad de sus besos fue aumentando en un inevitable crescendo carnal. Fue entonces cuando Peter comenzó a mover las caderas. A frotar su erección contra la de Tony.

El hombre cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la deliciosa fricción que eso generaba entre ambos y de las ráfagas de placer constante que le acariciaban los nervios. Amaba cuando el chico tomaba la iniciativa.

Las manos del Peter estaban por todos lados, arañándole la espalda, acariciándole el pecho, estrujándole los brazos, era una locura.

-Levanta los brazos.- Tony demandó. -Voy a desnudarte.-

Peter rió por lo bajo. -¿Estás seguro? Hace unos minutos estabas demasiado cansado para levantarte de la cama, si no mal recuerdo.-

-Cuando se trata sexo, siempre tengo una reserva de energía para ti.- Tony jadeó contra Peter.

Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejo caer a un lado, ahora con el torso descubierto Tony recorrió la piel de Peter con su lengua, invadiendo los rincones adecuados para hacer que gimiera.

Tony se perdió en la fresca nubilidad de Peter.

Peter gozó del experimentado cuerpo de su mentor.

A cada segundo que pasaba a Tony le costaba mantener el control y segado por la lujuria rodó sus caderas con más velocidad.

- _...Papi_.-

Tony palpitó dentro de su pantalón de seda.

_Esa palabra, esas cuatro letras, ese tono desesperado en su voz..._

No podía soportarlo, escuchar a Peter llamarlo de esa forma le hacía cosas que ningún otro amante del pasado jamás le había hecho sentir.

Y el chico lo sabía.

_Oh, el chico sí que lo sabía muy bien..._

-N... no me llames así...- Tony suplicó al borde del orgasmo.

Peter sonrió contra su oído. -¿Por qué?  _Papi_ -

Tony le dedicó una mirada que decía  _"Sabes exactamente porqué..."_

El travieso centellear en el los ojos de Peter delató que no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer.

Así que Tony mantuvo su boca ocupada con la suya, sellando sus palabras a besos, asegurándose de no darle ni un segundo de tregua a sus labios.

Peter, perdido en el placer, dejó de hablar durante un largo rato. Tony notó algo en él que lo hizo sonreír.

-Conozco esa mirada, quieres algo y no te atreves a pedirlo.-

La timidez en su semblante lo puso aún más caliente.

-Anda muchacho, nómbralo y te lo daré.- Tony descendió y permitió que sus labios rosaran el cuello de Peter. -Pídelo y te lo haré -

Peter se sonrojó.

Tony contuvo las ganas de besarle toda la cara.

-¿Recuerdas lo que...- Tragó saliva. -...Lo que te hice mientras dormías la otra noche?-

Tony se mordió el labio.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, la madrugada del veinte de diciembre, Tony sintió algo inusual bajo sus cobijas, la exquisita e inconfundible sensación de dos labios rodeando la base de su polla y una boca chupándola sin descanso. Al principio el hombre pensó que se trataba de un sueño erótico muy vívido, pero cuando las pequeñas convulsiones de placer se intensificaron mientras el orgasmo se abría paso por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado.

Al apartar las sabanas encontró a Peter entre sus piernas, con sus labios hinchados y semen goteando de su barbilla.

Tony siempre tenía el comentario sarcástico adecuado para cualquier situación, pero aquella mañana se había quedado palabras.

El chico sólo sonrió y mirándolo directo a los ojos dijo:  _-¿Buenos días, señor Stark?-_

Así que sí, definitivamente había sido una mañana bastante memorable para el genio multimillonario.

-¿La recuerdas?- Peter lo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Tony ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. -Vagamente, ¿Por qué?-

Peter dudó un momento.

-Peter, mi polla está palpitando sobre la tuya, tu liquido pre seminal prácticamente atravesó la tela de mi pijama, a este punto sentir pudor o vergüenza ya perdió sentido, así que dime.- Tony le dio un beso suave y rápido en los labios. -¿Quieres que te dé el mejor sexo oral de tu vida?-

Peter tragó saliva y asintió despacio.

-Bien, ayúdame un poco, ¿sí?-

El chico levantó las caderas y Tony gentilmente deslizó sus shorts fuera de sus piernas. Con ambas manos sujetó las rodillas del chico y comenzó a propinar besos por entre sus muslos.

Los cálidos labios de Tony generaban pequeñas reacciones sobre la sensible piel de Peter, su respiración golpeaba su carne provocado que Peter moviera las caderas en busca de la boca de Tony.

Regularmente Tony disfrutaba de jugar con el chico hasta volverlo un tembloroso desastre bajo su tacto, pero era Navidad y se sentía generoso. Tomó la erección de su pupilo en su puño y comenzó a lamer sin piedad alguna mientras Peter se retorcía bajo la experimentada legua de su mentor.

Peter gemía descontroladamente, sabía que no tenía sentido contenerse, era imposible ante semejante placer.

Jamás había escuchado un sonido que le gustara tanto, sus gemidos eran como una canción que Tony que jamás se cansaba de escuchar, cerró los ojos y durante varios minutos escuchó con atención la dulce sinfonía de su placer.

Desmanteló cada gemido en su mente y los analizó con detalle. Más que sólo gemidos, eran una deliciosa mezcla entre quejidos, gruñidos y jadeos, toda una orquesta ante la que su miembro palpitaba encantado.

El hombre abrió los ojos y descubrió que Peter estuvo viéndolo todo el tiempo, por algún motivo supuso que tenía los ojos cerrados

Aun sin palabras, sus gemidos, al igual que su rostro, reflejaban perfectamente todo el placer que estaba gozando su cuerpo. Curiosamente, de formas contrarias.

Mientras que sus gemidos sonaban a: " _Por favor para, no soporto tanto placer"_.

Sus ojos decían:  _"Ni se te ocurra parar"_.

Intensificó sus caricias sobre su falo, aplicando más fuerza a su carne y más velocidad a su piel mientras profundizaba la succión en la punta. Peter en reacción, con la boca levemente abierta y los puños apretados, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el suelo.

-Tony...- Gimió en un volumen tan bajo que fue apenas audible. Estaba por correrse, Tony podía sentirlo punzar dentro de su boca.

Tony no se detuvo, quería que Peter disfrutara del orgasmo que estaba por venir, premiarlo por ser la luz de esperanza que lo había guiado a través de aquel sombrío y desesperanzador año, quería hacerle saber lo mucho que significaba para él.

Así que continuó hasta que el chico temblando y dominado por el éxtasis disparó su orgasmo directo a su garganta.

La experta boca de Tony bebió hasta la última gota antes de liberar el torturado miembro de Peter. Una vez que terminó, Tony se incorporó y jadeando descansó su peso sobre sus codos.

Peter aun recuperándose del intenso orgasmo miró atónito a su mentor desde abajo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió. Quería decir cualquier cosa, pero su corazón latía fuerte, su sangre punzaba en sus venas y simplemente no podía formular palabras cuando Tony lucia tan satisfecho consigo mismo.

El hombre no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente sonrió y guiño el ojo.

Peter le saltó encima en segundos.

Tony cayó sobre su espalda mientras el chico devoraba su boca saboreándose a sí mismo en su lengua.

Peter estaba cansado, Tony podía notarlo en los débiles besos que plasmaba sobre su boca y el suave agarré de sus manos, el orgasmo lo había agotado por completo.

El chico deslizó la mano hacia la entrepierna de su mentor, pero Tony gentilmente sujetó su muñeca.

-Podemos continuar después.-

-Pero tú aun no te has...-

-Shhh, está bien.- Tony le besó la cien. -Descansa.-

Peter reposó su mejilla sobre su pecho y Tony gentilmente acarició su espalda. Desde donde estaban acostados la cabeza de Tony quedaba justo debajo del árbol. Durante horas escuchó como poco a poco la respiración de Peter se calmó hasta finalmente dormir.   
Mientras el muchacho encima de él se perdía en un profundo sueño, Tony contempló las luces navideñas que rodeaban el árbol, fascinado por cuan hermosas lucían desde abajo.

Sonrió, porque sabía que ninguna de ellas se comparaba con la que tenía en sus brazos.


	4. Ventajas y desventajas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony acostumbraba a vestir cómodamente cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio (Y por "cómodamente" Tony Stark se refería a andar en ropa interior o pantalón de pijama todo el día); por supuesto, Peter nunca tuvo ninguna queja al respecto.

 

Ser aprendiz de Iron man tiene muchas ventajas geniales. Por ejemplo:

Tienes acceso a todo tipo de tecnología asombrosa, toda clase de inventos locos que probablemente nadie podría imaginar. 

Puedes patearle el trasero a los chicos malos; me refiero a ¿Cuántas personas pueden presumir que golpearon a Loki en la cara? No muchas de cualquier modo.

Puedes conocer en persona a gente muy asombrosa, como la hermosa Scarlet Witch, Hulk, los 4 fantásticos y hasta ¡el jodidamente legendario Capitán América!

A diferencia de Tony, mi ego se mantiene estable ante la atención del público; sin embargo, el reconocimiento y gratitud de los ciudadanos tampoco es algo que me moleste, el otro día durante una convención de historietas aquí en Nueva York, pude ver a un chico disfrazado con un cosplay muy asombroso del Hombre Araña.

El traje era una replica exacta, era como si hubiera memorizado cada detalle antes de fabricarlo, lo encontré realmente muy dulce y halagador.

Otra de las cosas que obtienes al trabajar al lado de Iron man, (Aún no he decidido si eso es una ventaja o una desventaja...) es que tienes la oportunidad de convivir de cerca con Tony Stark, y cuando digo de "cerca" hablo de  _muy de cerca._

Por ejemplo, el otro día, cuando bajé al laboratorio, después de desearle buenos días a Pepper, me encontré a Tony, en nada más que sus bóxers ajustados y cubierto en aceite de motor.

-Buenos dí...-

Allí estaba yo, parado en medio del laboratorio, con las mejillas ruborizadas y las hormonas alteradas. Mirándolo trabajar como siempre lo hacía, observando como los músculos de su espalda desnuda se contraían con cada movimiento de sus brazos y notando la forma en la que sus bíceps se tensaban mientras ajustaba tornillos y tuercas.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia (varios minutos después de que entré al laboratorio) me dedicó una brillante sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿No es demasiado tarde para estar despierto?- Preguntó limpiándose el aceite de las manos con una toalla.

-En realidad es  _demasiado temprano,_ son las 6:00am.- Respondí sirviéndome café de la cafetera de Tony, usándola como una excusa para distraer mis ojos de su cuerpo semi desnudo.

El frunció el ceño y miro la hora en su celular. –Vaya, perdí la noción del tiempo.-

-Tony, ¿de nuevo te quedaste despierto toda la noche?- Alcé una ceja acusatoria.

Él levantó ambas manos en plan  _lo sé estuvo mal_. -No técnicamente, dormí dos horas; luego, alrededor de la una de la mañana, desperté con una gran idea en mente, así que antes de que se desvaneciera de mi cabeza salí de la cama y prácticamente baje corriendo al laboratorio lo más rápido que pude.- Miró su reflejo en el monitor de una de sus computadoras y rió por lo bajo. –Tanto que ni siquiera me detuve a ponerme unos pantalones, al parecer.-

_Amen por eso._

-¿Cuál fue la idea que te mantuvo trabajando toda la noche?- Pregunté entregándole una taza con café negro.

Inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la armadura dorada sobre su mesa de trabajo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Descubrí que se trataba mi traje, noté que tenía varios cambios por aquí y por allá, así que caminé hacia mi aparentemente actualizada armadura para verla de cerca y analizarla a detalle.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. –Tony, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi traje?-

Escuché los pasos de su pies descalzos tras de mí. –Desde nuestra última pelea contra Tecno Golem la semana pasada, he estado pensando en una manera de evitar que absorba nuestras armaduras y las use en nuestra contra.- Ahora lo tenía a mi lado.

-Le estuve dando vueltas toda la noche hasta que por fin se me ocurrió una forma de usar su poder a nuestro favor.- El me miró en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Aja...?- Le incité a que continuara con su explicación.

-Lo siento, intentaba una pausa dramática, como sea, se me ocurrió que si no podemos evitar que robe nuestra tecnología quizá podemos implantar pequeñas piezas de nano robots en nuestras armaduras que se adhieran a su carne y se fundan con su sistema, de ese modo podríamos tener control sobre sus órganos vitales y detenerla sin siquiera mover un musculo, los nano sistemas son tan pequeños que no los notará mientras recorren por sus venas, prácticamente nuestras armaduras serán como...-

-...Como un caballo de Troya.- Concluí.

El sonrió y asintió. -Exacto.-

–Brillante.- Susurré perplejo.

Pasé mi mano por contorno de mi nueva armadura, sintiendo el frió metal bajo mis dedos.

-Veo que también equipaste los dispositivos anti gravedad contra golpes de los que hablamos ayer.-

Apunto hacia mí con su tasa de café. –Exacto, lo notaste y apenas le echaste un vistazo, por eso eres mi aprendiz favorito.-

-Soy tu único aprendiz.- Objeté.

Mire el lugar a mi alrededor, había pedazos de metal y tuercas desparramadas por todo el piso, marcas de choques de prueba en algunas paredes y un par de cajas de pizza arrinconadas en una esquina. Su laboratorio, al igual que mi antigua habitación en casa de Tía May, era un completo desastre.

_¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un flechazo hacia este hombre?_  Me preguntaba un millón de veces al día;  _era desordenado, terco y con un ego más grande que todas las torres Stark en el mundo juntas. ¿Por qué era tan agradable tenerlo cerca?_

-¿Y todo esto no podía esperar hasta hoy en la mañana? ¿Por qué levantarse en medio de la noche a trabajar en mi armadura?-

El recargó su hombro desnudo contra la pared a nuestro lado y le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café.

-Porque un ataque nocturno hacia nosotros es muy factible y no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que algo malo te pasó cuando pude evitarlo.-

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante y luego comenzó a latir con fuerza, bombeando sangre directamente hacia mi cara.

En seguida, aparté la mirada maldije para mis adentros.  _Maldición, ya recordé porqué, por esto._ Pensé mordiéndome el labio.

-En fin, basta de charla.- Aplaudió una vez. -Tenemos un día muy ocupado por delante así que iré ponerme algo encima antes de que Pepper me regañe por andar desnudo por la torre otra vez, nos vemos en media hora en el lobby de la torre ¿Entendido?-

Asentí aunque sabía que ya no me podía ver.

En resumen, para muchas personas vivir y convivir con Tony Stark podía ser una ventaja envidiable, algo por lo que muchos matarían; para mí, era una deliciosa desventaja...

Les pondré al corriente sobre mi vida como aprendiz del Sr. Stark en cuanto pueda.  _Ya saben, en algún punto donde ningún criminal esté asaltando un banco o algún loco esté intentando dominar el mundo._

Parker, fuera.


	5. Leche Caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony le muestra a Peter como rasurarse y termina enseñándole un par de cosillas más. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) un fic lleno de fluff con resultados sexuales.

 

-Niño, llevas mirándome sin parar por al menos media hora, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? No has parpadeado en treinta minutos completos, empieza a ser algo tétrico, halagador, pero tétrico.- Dijo Tony sin apartar su mirada de su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño. -Ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa.-

Desde la cama de Tony, acostado sobre su estómago, Peter respondió:

-Lo haré en un minuto, sólo quiero que termine.-

Tony sonrió y rodó los ojos. -Nunca entendí tu fascinación por verme rasurándome.-

Peter se encogió de hombros y giró hasta quedar sobre su espalda. -Yo tampoco, simplemente me gusta.-

 _Dios, incluso de cabeza, el señor Stark luce magnifico..._ Peter pensó, paseando sus ojos por todo su mentor. Desde la cima de su cabello puntiagudo, hasta sus pies descalzos sobre la loseta del suelo.

Eso era una mentira, Peter sabía exactamente por qué le fascinaba tanto verlo llevar acabo aquella simple tarea. La respuesta no tenía bastante ciencia, sencillamente le resultaba entretenido, casi hipnótico. Como ver videos de dominós cayendo uno tras otro, Peter podría ver al señor Stark rasurase durante horas.

Le gustaban varias cosas del proceso, el sutil detalle que aplicaba al rasurar los bordes de su barba, el cómo fruncía el ceño mientras se concentraba en su reflejo, la calma y la paciencia que demostraba al hacerlo, el rasposo sonido de la navaja resbalándose por su piel y definitivamente el resultado final.

Claro, eso y que Tony acostumbraba a afeitarse después de darse una ducha por lo que tenía la oportunidad de verlo húmedo y casi desnudo mientras lo hacía.

Peter suspiró. Vivía bajo el mismo techo que él pero no podía tocarlo ni decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo cual enserio apestaba. Trataba de enfocarse en el lado positivo, podía disfrutar de momentos así y por más pequeños que fueran, trataba de aferrarse a ellos.

Observó la curva de su trasero bajo su toalla, su espalda muscular, el espejo reflejaba desde su abdomen hacia arriba por lo que tenía acceso a su amplio pecho, a sus fuertes hombros y a sus brazos tonificados.

_Aférrate_ _a las cosas buenas, Peter..._

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea.- Miró a Peter a través del espejo. -Peter, ven aquí.-

Peter, fingiendo un gruñido de disgusto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó una vez que estuvo parado a su lado.

-Te enseñaré a rasurarte.-

Peter frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿No cree que es demasiado pronto para eso?-

Sí que lo era, Peter a duras apenas tenía un par de vellos bajo el mentón y en la barbilla.

Tony alzó una ceja. -Disculpa pero ¿Quién de los dos es el ser humano con el mejor vello facial de todo el multiverso? Exacto,  _yo_ ; lo que me da el poder absoluto de decidir  _cuándo_  es momento adecuado, así que decido que ya estás listo para esto.- Apuntó a Peter con el cepillo de dientes en su mano.

-Además, soy tu mentor, es mi deber y mi gusto enseñarte cosas nuevas en cada oportunidad posible.-

Peter sintió ganas de sonreír. -De acuerdo.- Asintió. -Estoy listo, enséñeme.-

Su mentor dio un paso hacia él. -Quítate la camiseta.-

Las mejillas de Peter se tornaron más que rojas, probablemente parecían manzanas a ese punto.

Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Disculpe?-

-Quítatela.- Tony tomó la orilla de su camiseta entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. -No querrás que se ensucie de pelo y espuma de afeitar ¿O sí?-

_Oh, cierto._

Peter le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y tirando del cuello, se la sacó por la cabeza para después arrojarla al cesto de ropa sucia, fallando totalmente.

-Bien.- Tony tomó el mismo rastrillo que uso para afeitar su barba. -Regularmente uso una máquina para rebajarme la barba y darle forma, pero como aun no tienes demasiado vello facial un rastrillo será suficiente.-

Peter asintió, tratando de no permitir que sus ojos vagaran por todo su torso desnudo.

-No tiene mucha ciencia en realidad, el truco está en tener cuidado de no atorar la navaja con ninguna cicatriz o borde, ya que eso puede resultar en una dolorosa cortada.- Tomó el rostro de su pupilo con ambas manos, manipulando su cabeza en varias direcciones, mirando su fina mandíbula desde todos los ángulos posibles. -Aunque tú no tienes ese problema, tu piel es anormalmente suave.- Pasó su áspero pulgar por su barbilla, derritiendo los nervios de Peter bajo su tacto. -De hecho, me atrevería a decir que es la piel más suave que he tocado en años.-

Peter tragó saliva, el calor en su rostro comenzó a esparcirse en varias zonas de su cuerpo. Una en particular en la que odiaba pensar.

-En fin.- Tony continuó, sacando la espuma de afeitar de estante detrás del espejo. -Por eso es muy importante que lo hagas lento, y con movimientos pequeños pero constantes.- Aplicó espuma sobre la palma de su mano. -Y que uses espuma de afeitar, a veces el jabón puede servir pero es más recomendable usar...-

Su voz se oía cada vez más distante, le costaba trabajo enfocarse en las palabras de Tony, en lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en sus labios mientras hablaba.

_¿A qué sabrán sus labios...?_

A menudo, Peter se preguntaba.

_¿A qué sabrá su sudor...?_

_¿A qué sabrá su piel...?_

_¿A que sabrá su semen...?_

-...Leche caliente.-

Tony parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

Peter parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

-¿Acabas de decir... leche caliente?-

El cerebro de Peter carburó a mil por hora. -¡Sí! leche caliente, un vaso cada noche, eso es... es lo que mantiene mi piel tan suave.-

 _Hábil, muy hábil Peter..._ Se recriminó, sarcástico.

No era su culpa, su cerebro no funcionaba bien cuando su mentor estaba delante de él, con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura y sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Uh, no sabía eso.- Tony embarró un poco de espuma en la punta de sus dedos y la untó sobre sus cachetes, después en su barbilla, en el área del bigote y bajo su mentón. -¿Cómo se siente?-

-Fresco, cómo tener pasta de dientes en la piel.-

Tony asintió. -Esa es la menta y la hierba buena que evitan que tu piel se irrite.- Soltó su rostro y abrió la llave del lavamanos, humedeció el rastrillo. -Ven aquí.- Retrocedió un paso.

Peter se paró entre el lavamanos y Tony, podía ver su propio reflejo en el espejo, a su mentor detrás de él; sus hombros sobresalían detrás del chico, claramente más anchos que los suyos, su tez más bronceada y tostada en comparación de su pálida e impoluta piel.

Sintió la calmada respiración del millonario contra su coronilla y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies detrás de sus talones.

Respiró hondo y peleó contra cada impulso en su cuerpo que delatara lo mucho que deseaba al hombre a sus espaldas.

-Bien, ahora sólo debes deslizar la navaja sobre tu piel, tres veces en cada lugar para que no quede disparejo.- Desde atrás, Tony rastrilló su cachete con delicadeza.

Por un instante su pecho desnudo tocó la espalda de Peter, este casi se da vuelta y le besa los labios.

-Justo así, toma.- Le ofreció el rastrillo y Peter lo aceptó. -Imita mis movimientos.-

Peter lo hizo, rastrilló su mentón y toda su mandíbula, abajo y sobre sus labios. Antes de darse cuenta, Peter estaba rasurándose.

El Tony en el espejo sonrió hacia él. -Muy bien, captaste rápido la técnica, como siempre. Es tu primera vez y ninguna herida, ni siquiera un rasguño, bien hecho.-

A Peter le encantaba ser felicitado por Tony, siempre había sido así, ser congratulado por un trabajo bien hecho por parte de sus maestros, sus tíos, o cualquier otra figura de autoridad se sentía bastante bien; sin embargo, recibir felicitaciones y halagos de Tony era una experiencia completamente diferente, la sensación de autosatisfacción que sentía en su pecho era diez veces más fuerte que con cualquier profesor de su escuela, amaba sentir lo que sus palabras provocaban en él, pero más que nada, contemplar esa mirada.

Esa mirada en sus ojos que sin palabras decía:

_Ese es mi muchacho._

Peter se lamió los labios.

-¿Ahora qué sigue, señor Stark?-

-Ahora enjuagas tu rostro.-

Peter salpicó agua sobre su cara hasta deshacerse de los restos de espuma que permanecían en su cara. La sensación de frescura perduró bajo su piel.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Peter preguntó, mirando el reflejo de su mentor.

Pero el hombre no respondió, sus ojos estaban atentos a las gotas de agua que, lentamente, se deslizaban por el esternón del chico.

La respiración de Peter se agitó y experimentó un tenue cosquilleo sobre los lugares que los ojos de Tony tocaban con la mirada.

Estaba siendo observado por él, no había duda de ello, era evidente. Sorprendido, Peter notó con júbilo que su mentor lo miraba de la misma forma en la que él mismo lo observaba todo el tiempo.

Un destello de excitación estalló convirtiéndose rápidamente en un incendio que se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Peter prácticamente podía sentir su pulso vibrando en las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Señor Stark?-

El hombre se sobresaltó volviendo de nuevo en sí.

_¿A caso era rubor lo que se expandía por sus mejillas?_

Apartó la mirada y aclaró su garganta. -Ahora, debes ponerte loción de afeitar sobre tu mandíbula para desinfectar y cerrar tus poros.-

-¿En dónde está?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La, ya sabe...- Peter formó círculos en el aire con su mano en dirección a su propia boca. -...Loción de afeitar.-

-Sí, por supuesto, cierto, aquí... aquí está.- Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el frasco azul que yacía encima del estante.

_Peter jamás en su vida había sentido deseos de lamerle la axila a nadie... hasta aquel momento._

Sin embargo,  _¿A caso había alguna parte en su cuerpo que el chico no quisiera probar?_

-Peter, date la vuelta.- El hombre mandó, su voz sutilmente más baja que de costumbre.

El muchacho giró sobre sus talones y afrontó a su mentor. Notó su garganta contraerse.

Tony no dijo una sola palabra mientras abría el frasco, tampoco mientras untaba la loción con sus dedos sobre la cara del chico.

Peter tampoco dijo nada, sólo se permitió disfrutar de su tacto, sus dedos eran gentiles en con su cara, como si su piel fuera frágil papel a punto de romperse, eso le gustó, Tony siempre tan cuidadoso y protector con él.

Cuando finalmente el hombre terminó, separó la mano de su rostro regresó el frasco de vuelta al estante.

Peter sonrió. -Ahora huelo a usted.-

La garganta de Tony volvió a contraerse.

-Eso es correcto.- Su boca permanecía levemente abierta, como si la nariz no le bastara para jalar aire.

Silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar mientras ambos se miraba el uno al otro sin decir nada. El gotear de la regadera se volvió más evidente.

Tony hizo lo que siempre hacía en situaciones así, utilizó su característico sarcasmo.

-Espero que no te moleste oler a anciano el resto de la noche.-

Peter negó con la cabeza. -No me molesta para nada, de hecho, me gusta. - Encogió un hombro. -Será como tenerlo en mi boca toda la noche.-

_¿Demasiado intenso?_

Tony tensó su mandíbula, pero no se apartó.

-Peter, creo que se nos hará tarde si no vas a cambiarte ahora.-

-Tiene razón, pero antes de irme...- Peter lo miró directo a los ojos, no más reflejos, sólo Tony. Sintió una punzada de osadía en su corazón.

-...Señor Stark, ¿Hay algo... más qué me quiera  _enseñar,_  ahora mismo?-

Su silenció confirmó a gritos lo que sus labios se negaban a admitir.

Peter pensó en dar un paso hacia Tony, pero era imposible, no había trayecto alguno por recorrer, lo tenía a un respiro de distancia.

Movió una mano desde el lavamanos detrás de él hasta dejarla descansar sobre el pecho de Tony, justo en el centro, donde antes estaba su reactor.

-Peter...-

Gustoso, Peter escuchó su respiración volverse pesada y sintió su piel erizarse bajo sus dedos. La dejó caer por su cuerpo, recorriendo los músculos en su abdomen hasta llegar a la orilla de su toalla.

El chico se mordió el labio.

Su mano cruzó la frontera que dividía a Peter de su desnudez, primero tuvo que recorrer un camino de pelo antes de llegar a su objetivo.

 _Dios mío, hasta su vello púbico está perfectamente recortado..._ El chico pensó mientras tomaba su miembro entre sus dedos.

Lo estrujó fuerte.

-Peter...- Tony jadeó, su voz sonaba como si alguien estuviera estrujando sus pulmones. -...Saca tu mano de ahí.-

-Sí señor.- Percibió su palpitar ante aquellas simples palabras.

Con la otra mano libre, Peter tiró de la toalla, desnudando completamente a Tony frente a él.

Peter jadeó.

Tony gimió

-Cielos, Peter no me refería a eso.-

Peter exprimió la base. -Dime que paré.-

Tony notó cierto desafío en sus palabras. Ya ni siquiera le hablaba de  _usted_...

-Pídeme que paré y lo haré.-

El chico sabía que la palabra  _no_  estaba fuera del vocabulario de Tony cuando estaban juntos.

-Peter...- El hombre lo miró a los ojos. -...Esto es... es inapropiado, en más de mil formas diferentes.-

-Es lo que quiero.- El chico aseguró.

-Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres.-

Peter frunció el ceño. -Soy lo suficientemente maduro para golpear a una entidad intergaláctica en las bolas, pero ¿No lo suficiente para hacérselo al hombre que amo?-

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. -Peter, no deberías hacerlo, amarme no es una buena idea, soy toxico, un costal de problemas dentro de otro más grande. No soy bueno para ti, ni siquiera soy bueno para mí mismo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para nadie.-

-No.- Jamás había visto tanta intensidad en los ojos del chico. -Te equivocas, eso es lo que las personas que te han herido te hicieron creer, que no eres suficiente, que sus fallas junto a todo el desastre en el mundo son tu culpa, todo eso, es basura, Tony, total basura.-

Peter suspiró. -Tony, eres un buen hombre, uno de los mejores que he conocido en toda mi vida, cuidas de los demás, tomas la culpa aun cuando no te pertenece, y aceptas sangrar por otros. Eres prácticamente la jodida madre teresa dentro de una lata de metal.-

-No soy la clase de hombre que crees.-

-Eres la clase de hombre que toma un misil sobre sus hombros y vuela directo a un agujero negro para evitar que miles de personas que no conoce mueran. Eres la clase de hombre voló todos sus trajes y su laboratorio entero en mil pedazos y renunció a su vida sólo para complacer un capricho de la mujer que amaba, la clase de hombre que rectifica sus errores y se pone de pie una y otra vez.-

-Y definitivamente, eres la clase de hombre que quiero ser algún día. Eres alguien que merece ser visto hacia arriba. No es que no seas suficiente para nadie, es que ni todas las personas del mundo juntas podrían merecer a alguien tan asombroso como tú. Si no te das cuenta de ello, bueno...- Sonrió, calidez en su semblante. -Entonces no eres el genio que dices ser.-

Tony parpadeó afuera la humedad acumulada en sus ojos.

Se sentía  _amado_ , algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tony había estado frente a millones de personas ovacionándolo de pie y gritando su nombre mientras le aventaban flores, y podía asegurar con certeza que sentía mucho más amor en aquel pequeño baño, frente a Peter.

Tony sonrió, de  _verdad_  sonrió. -Suenas como si realmente creyeras lo que dices.-

-Lo  _sé_ , y es tiempo de que tú también lo empieces a creer.-

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza.   
-Demonios chico, haces que esto sea tan difícil.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Tony suspiró fuerte y abrió los ojos.

-No enamorarme de ti.-

Peter miró sus labios, rodeados de vello facial perfectamente recortado.

-Entonces deja de evitar esto.- Ojos de regresó a los suyos. -¿Por favor?-

De nuevo, Tony olvidó como se pronunciaba la palabra  _no_ , ni siquiera recordaba cómo se escribía. No con su miembro en la mano del Peter y con la adoración reflejada sus ojos, deslumbrándolo.

Sabía que lo correcto, lo que su sentido común exigía a gritos, era darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

En lugar de eso inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda y besó al chico en los labios.

Peter regresó el beso, posando una mano detrás su nuca.

El cabello de Tony seguía mojado por la ducha que se acababa de dar y su boca aun sabía a pasta de dientes.

Pecho con pecho, piel con piel. Ambos disfrutaron los labios del otro, más de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaba.

Sensual, desesperado, dulce, todo a la vez.

El hombre sintió muchas cosas en aquél momento, pero culpa y retracción no eran parte ellas; sin embargo debía hacer las cosas bien.

Tony apartó abruptamente su boca de la de Peter, el chico trató de conectar sus labios otra vez, pero, con una mano en su delgado hombro, mantuvo la distancia.

-¿Te arrepentiste?- Peter cuestionó, con decepción en su voz.

Tony negó con la cabeza. -No, pero necesito que me lo pidas, necesito tu consentimiento explicito, saber que no estoy abusando de ti en ninguna manera. Saber que...- Sintió toda la lujuria que tenía contenida, filtrarse en sus ojos. -...saber que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.-

Peter no podía están más duro y caliente de lo que estaba en ese momento.

-Tony, créeme, quiero esto incluso aún más que tú, así que sí, definitivamente esto será absoluta y completamente consensual.- Acercó su rostro al de su maestro, ambos inhalaron el aroma a jabón y loción de afeitar. -Además, si alguien será abusado aquí, en definitiva ese serás tú.-

Tony rió por lo bajo, cálido y sexy.

Peter se puso de rodillas delante de él y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-Así que, ¿Me dejarás hacer esto ahora? ¿O tendré que esperar a que te duermas para hacerlo?-

_Chico travieso..._

El nombre de Peter iba a ir directo a su historial de actos inapropiados y oscuros cometidos, justo hasta arriba. No dudaba de ello.

Tony se lamió la esquina del labio.

-Adelante.-

Con una mano en su cadera y la otra alrededor de su falo, Peter comenzó a lamerlo. Arrastró su lengua por toda su larga extensión.

Tony aferró ambas manos a la orilla del lavamanos, esforzándose por no tomar la cabeza del chico y penetrarla con la intensidad y brutalidad que tanto deseaba.

El chico paso de lamidas a besos, de besos a succiones y de regreso. Intercalando unas de otras.

Las venas en los brazos del hombre se marcaron sobre su piel y sus nudillos de pusieron blancos.

-¡Por dios Peter!- Exclamó entre dientes. -¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto?-

El chico era virgen, Peter se lo había confesado días atrás y le creía completamente. Entonces  _¿Cómo era posible que se le diera bien probar a un hombre?_

Peter lo miró desde el suelo, la esquina de su labio tocó su oreja.   
-Porque te he hecho esto un millón de beses en mi cabeza.-

_Santa mierda..._

Tony tomó su miembro en sus manos y lo guió de vuelta a donde ansiaba estar. Lo acarició tres veces antes de introducirlo en su boca para gotear un poco de líquido pre seminal sobre su lengua.

Peter prácticamente se empaló en Tony.

-Peter, intentó no ser brusco contigo, pero me lo estás haciendo imposible.- Tony confesó con voz temblorosa.

-Se brusco.- Peter demandó. -Se agresivo, puedo con eso, anda, hazlo.-

El miembro de Tony palpitó entre sus dedos. Negó fuerte con la cabeza.

-No puedo, es tu primera vez chupándome y no quiero hacerte daño.-

Peter enterró sus dedos en la cintura de su mentor y con su fuerza movió sus caderas, obligándolo a penetrar su boca con mayor arrebato.

Durante varios minutos, Tony gozó de la hambrienta y curiosa boca de Peter.

Era el mejor sexo oral que había recibido en su vida, una parte se debía a la manera en la que el muchacho lo saboreaba con tanto empeño y la otra era porque se trataba de  _Peter._

El ser humano que más amaba en el mundo y la única persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente, era su esperanza y orgullo, por mucho tiempo su deseo culposo, y ahora estaba pasando. Lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

Su glande acarició su garganta una última vez y lo supo, estaba cerca.

-Bueno, si planeabas beber leche caliente antes de dormir esta noche, definitivamente la tendrás ahora...- Tony murmuró.

Con su miembro en la boca, Peter lo miró directo a los ojos y ahuecando sus cachetes, succionó con fuerza.

Sucedió.

Tony se perdió en el éxtasis, mientras oleada tras oleada, le demostraba a Peter, lo mucho que disfrutó de sus labios.

Sin apartar la mirada del otro, Tony se corrió en la garganta de Peter.

Por unos momentos, a Tony se le dificultó enfocar la vista, miró estrellas y lunas mientras se recuperaba. Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que el suelo dejó de moverse bajo sus pies.

Miró a Peter, el chico llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro de autosuficiencia. Quería borrarla a besos y orgasmos.

-Levántate.- Ordenó sin aire.

El chico se puso de pie.

Tony notó una enorme mancha en los pantalones deportivos de Peter, justo sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Dime Peter, es eso un orgasmo?- Tony lo sabía, podía olerlo.

-¡Ni siquiera me toqué! Lo juro, no pude evitarlo, sólo te tenía en mi boca y no parabas de hacer esos sonidos y yo sólo...- El chico se sonrojó, deliciosamente apenado. -...me corrí por ti.-

Tony dio un paso hacia adelante, obligando a Peter a que se sentara sobre el lavamanos, y metió su lengua en su boca, besándolo profundamente. El chico rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y presionó su húmeda entrepierna contra el sexo desnudo y aun erecto de Tony.

El hombre pudo saborearse a sí mismo en la boca de Peter.

 _Sabor a Tony..._  Quería asegurarse de que su boca siempre supiera a eso.

Todos los días, todo el día. Que recordara bien a quien le pertenecía.

-Sabes, para ser un mocoso sin experiencia, lo hiciste bastante bien.- Tony comentó en tono burlón mientras se auto propinaba unas cuantas caricias extra.

-Pues.- Peter se encogió de hombros.   
-Para ser un anciano, tampoco estuviste nada mal.-

Tony sonrió contra su boca antes de volver a besarlo.

-Eso fue estupendo.-

Peter gimió un  _gracias_  contra sus labios.

-Hablo enserio Peter, estuviste excelente.- Le besó la mejilla. -No me refiero sólo a lo que acaba de pasar, hablo de todo, eres un excelente pupilo, una excelente persona y definitivamente mi héroe favorito.- Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa Stark. -Quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande, muchacho.-

Peter sonrió, esa sensación de júbilo en su pecho volvió a centellar. Peter se inclinó con intención de besar sus labios una vez más, cuando el celular de Tony comenzó a vibrar. En la pantalla estaba en nombre Pepper, la ex prometida de Tony.

-Mierda.- Tony se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Si? Entiendo. Sí, sí, lo sé, lo comprendo totalmente, ya estamos cerca, puedo ver el edificio desde la ventana de la limusina, estaremos allí en quince minutos lo juro. Lo sé, no te preocupes, nos vemos en quince, hasta entonces.- Colgó.

-¿El evento ya comenzó?- Preguntó Peter.

-Hace una hora.-

_Oh, oh..._

-Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme, y continuar con...- Le dio un fuerte estrujón al miembro de Peter sobre el pantalón. -...Esto, tenemos que asistir a esa gala.- Miró una vez más la pantalla de su celular, descubrió varios mensajes de al menos veinte personas distintas.   
-Deberíamos irnos ahora mismo, de hecho.-

Peter asintió. -Tienes razón, podemos esperar, la gala es algo importante y seguro deben estar esperándote.- Se levantó del lavamanos. -Andando.-

Spoiler:

_No cruzaron la puerta de la habitación hasta la mañana del día siguiente._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos  
> Los invito a darse una vuelta por mi cuenta de Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART  
> Aquí tengo más historias x3


	6. Sólo por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gender swap donde Peter es "Penny Parker" una adolescente lujuriosa que está dolorosamente enamorada de su mentor y Tony es un torturado hombre que no puede dejar de pensar en su tentadora y joven aprendiz...
> 
> Mucho Smut combinado con un leve tinte de S&M, espero que disfruten este pecaminoso experimento mio ;)

 

_Dentro... Fuera... Dentro... fuera..._

_Dentro... Fuera... Dentro... fuera..._

_Dentro... Fuera... Dentro... fuera..._

La cama rechinaba bajo las rodillas de Tony Stark mientras movía frenéticamente sus caderas al frente y hacia atrás. Los músculos en sus muslos se sentían en llamas, sudor de deslizaba por su pecho y sentía que el placer lo iba a noquear en cualquier segundo.

_Dentro... Fuera... Dentro... fuera..._

Penny Parker, estaba con los codos y las rodillas enterrados el colchón de su mentor, con los glúteos al aire y la cara hacia al frente, su mirada fija en el reflejo del hombre increíblemente sexy detrás de ella.

_Dentro... Fuera... Dentro... fuera..._

La habitación había sido enterrada bajo por un denso aroma a sexo. El cabecero de la cama chocaba contra el duro espejo de plata incrustado en la pared mientras gemidos y maldiciones eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra. Los experimentados dedos del hombre le acariciaban el clítoris mientras la chica luchaba por contener el orgasmo. 

Tony no tenía palabras para describir su fascinación hacia aquella joven, tan ansiosa, tan fervorosa, tan llena de vida. Con inocencia en los ojos y perversión pura en la boca. Tony estaba perdido.

_Dentro... fue..._

Tony detuvo las embestidas, quedando enterrado a medias en ella.

Penny inmediatamente intentó mover sus caderas, en busca de fricción contra la mano de Tony, en busca de enterrarlo de nuevo en ella.

_Dios... La chica lo estaba volviendo loco._

-Shhhh... tranquila.- Susurró contra su oído antes de propinarle un gentil beso detrás del cuello. –Sólo tengo un poco de sed.-

Ella soltó un exquisito gruñido de frustración y Tony sonrió en respuesta.

Con una mano inmovilizó su cintura mientras que con la otra tomó el pequeño vaso de cristal sobre la mesita de noche, le dio un buen trago a su Whisky. Se aseguró de tomarse su tiempo al hacerlo, sabiendo que sólo prolongaba la agonía y el deseo de ambos.

Amaba eso. Esa deliciosa sensación de desesperación y necesidad hirviendo por todo su cuerpo. Posponer el inevitable clímax siempre lo volvía más intenso al final.

Además, ver a la chica tan desesperada era absolutamente excitante.

Tony sabía que ella podía liberarse de su agarre sin ningún problema, ella podía detener un autobús con las manos desnudas, era la mujer araña después de todo; sin embargo, no lo hacía, disfrutaba ser tomada por su mentor, someterse bajo sus caricias y sus reglas, obedecer cada una de sus demandas y disfrutar cada segundo de ello. Pensar en eso lo ponía agitado y caliente.

El hombre palpitó dentro de ella y la chica gimió en reacción.

-Tony...- La joven jadeó.

-¿Si, dulzura?- El hombre cuestionó, en un fingido tono de inocencia.

Penny lo miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Tony agitó la bebida en su mano, hielos chocando ruidosamente contra el cristal.

-Bebiendo un poco de whisky, cariño.- Le dio otro trago y se lamió los labios. –Te lo dije, tengo sed.-

Ambos sabían que eso era una mentira a medias.

-Puedes hacer eso y seguir... ya sabes, ¿esto?- Se sonrojó, incluso con la mitad de Tony enterrado en ella, aún era la misma chica tímida de siempre.

Tony volvió a punzar dentro de ella.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-

-Cretino.-

Tony le propinó una nalgada, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro.

-Respeta a tus mayores.- Advirtió calmadamente.

Pasó sus dedos por la suave piel, sobre el área enrojecida. –De nuevo, Penny.- Susurró -¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-

-Por favor...-

-Por favor ¿que...?- Tony demandó.

La chica regresó su atención al Tony reflejado en el espejo frente a ellos. Ojos cargados de lujuria.

-Tony, por favor sigue usándome.-

El hombre inclinó el vaso de cristal y un poco de whisky frío cayó sobre delgada espalda de la chica, está se sobresaltó al sentirlo fluir por su piel.

Tony cerró los ojos y deslizó su lengua, siguiendo el camino de whisky sobre su espalda, disfrutando el dulce sabor a Penny mezclado con el amargo whisky, al llegar al final del recorrido, encajó delicadamente sus dientes sobre su tierna piel.

-Ya que lo pediste tan educadamente...- Siseó contra su nuca.

Tony tomó los esbeltos hombros de la chica en sus fuertes manos y se enterró en ella completamente.

Penny ahogó un grito contra el colchón.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo apretado que estaba su joven sexo. Se lamió los labios saboreando el último orgasmo que le provocó a la chica varios minutos atrás.

Su mano derecha liberó el hombro de la joven lo dirigió a su sexo, lo exploró hasta encontrar su pequeño clítoris y con sus dedos medio y anular lo estimuló muy despacio.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de la chica, acercó sus labios su oído.

-Dime Penny, ¿Esto se siente bien?- Presionó su pequeño botón con fuerza.

Las piernas de la chica parecían estar a punto de flaquear.

-Si...- Respondió en un gemido.

Tony se aclaró la garganta. –Estás al límite ¿No es cierto?-

Esta vez la chica sólo asintió.

-Bien.-

_No más juegos..._

Tony pegó su pecho contra su espalda y sin rodeos, le dio lo que ambos anhelaban con tanta vehemencia.

Bastaron nada más que once embestidas para que la chica empapara su polla y su mano con su orgasmo. Las contracciones de Penny prácticamente estrangularon su miembro mientras la chica se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Ambos sentían que no había suficiente oxígeno en el aire.

Tony inhaló el dulce aroma del orgasmo de la joven al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba lentamente de las nubes.

Se sentía el hombre más afortunado en el mundo, las curvas de la chica eran perfectas, su piel era más suave que cualquier tela en el mundo y su cabello simplemente parecía estar hecho para ser jalado.

Penny Parker, a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, tenía un encanto que muchas mujeres de cualquier edad desearían tener y un cuerpo que muchos hombres matarían por probar.

_Pero ella era de Tony._

_Sólo de Tony._

_Toda suya._

-Nunca me canso de esta vista.- Tony musitó observando el rostro de la chica consumido en placer.

Le propinó una sonora nalgada a mano abierta. –Pero sabes la regla, no te corres a menos que yo lo ordene.-

Penny se mordió el labio.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?-

Tony sonrió.

 _Chica_   _retorcida_   _y traviesa..._

-Preciosa, es un castigo, se supone que no deberías sonar tan emocionada al respecto.- Una nalgada más. –Tú castigo es bastante simple, sólo debes decir que  _lo sientes_...- Tiró suavemente de su cabello hasta levantarla lo suficiente para tener la espalda de la chica contra su pecho y su nuca contra su nariz. -...Con mi polla en tu garganta.-

Las mejillas de Penny se tiñeron de un fino rosa y Tony se propuso a sí mismo fornicar con ella hasta quedar cansado y adolorido.

El hombre apartó su mano de su entrepierna, estaba brillosa y cubierta de Penny, rió por lo bajo ante ese descubrimiento.

-Mira eso, te corriste tan fuerte que incluso empapaste mi muñeca.- Susurró antes de comenzar a chuparla.

Penny nunca pensó que ver a un hombre lamerse la muñeca le parecería tan excitante. Tony cerró los ojos e hizo un sexy sonido de gusto con la garganta, Penny se propuso a sí misma fornicar con él hasta quedar cansada y adolorida.

-Muy bien, hora de tu castigo.- Tomó su miembro de la base y lo sacó de Penny.

Inmediatamente la chica extrañó la sensación de Tony dentro de ella, pero no perdió el tiempo, se dio la vuelta y observó el largo falo del señor Stark, erguido y brilloso por su orgasmo. Listo para ella.

El hombre se dejó caer hacia atrás y con los codos en la cama la miró hacia abajo.

Penny sujetó firmemente el miembro del señor Stark y sin miramientos lo puso en su boca.

Aplicó succión en los momentos apropiados, proporcionó suaves caricias con su lengua en los puntos que hacían que Tony gimiera su nombre y se aseguró de disfrutar de cada centímetro de él. Después de tantas noches durmiendo con el señor Stark descubrió varios trucos sobre su pene.

Tony disfrutó tanto de la boca de su aprendiz, que casi olvidó por completo que debía aprehenderla. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven y con delicadeza salió de su boca.

-Dime, cariño, ¿Por qué estás recibiendo este castigo?-

-Por correrme antes de que me fuera permitido.- Respondió con los labios pegados a la punta.

-¿Y qué se dice cuando hacemos algo indebido?-

-Lo siento.-

La mano de Tony dejó su mejilla y subió a su castaña cabeza.

-Dilo otra vez.- Ordenó sin aliento.

La chica abrió los labios y Tony levantó las caderas adentrándose en ella. Penny dijo " _lo siento"_  y sus palabras vibraron por toda su carne.

-¿Lo volverás a hacer?- Jadeó.

La joven negó con la cabeza, con su miembro en la boca.

-¿Estás segura? No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.-

Penny se sacó a Tony de la boca y sonrió.

-Esas son las mejores...-

_Una vez más, Tony perdió la cabeza por ella..._

Entrelazó sus dedos en su suave cabello y forzó su miembro a entrar aun más profundo en su garganta. La chica no demostró oposición alguna.

-Sin atragantarte.- Gimió encantado. –Estás obteniendo experiencia, estoy orgulloso.-

Tony sabía que alentarla siempre propiciaba a que se esforzara más en darle placer, a la chica le encantaba recibir aprobación de su parte.

Por ello durante varios minutos la premió con múltiples cumplidos. Diciéndole lo bonita que era, lo buena que se había vuelto en la cama y lo orgulloso se sentía de su  _chica especial_. Sabía que esa era la clase de cosas la ponían realmente salvaje.

Miró su miembro, desapareciendo y reapareciendo mientras la chica lo chupaba de punta a base con facilidad.

 _¿Cómo puede una boca tan pequeña provocar tanto placer?_   Se preguntaba cada vez que la chica le practicaba sexo oral.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo llegar. Iba a ser grande.

Pensó en detener todo, en esperar hasta enfriarse y así prolongar una vez más su propio orgasmo; pero la tensión en sus muslos, el calor en su abdomen y las contracciones constantes le hicieron saber que era demasiado tarde.

Con sus ojos pegados en los de ella, eyaculó violentamente en su boca.

Tony cayó víctima del éxtasis.

_Cayó..._

_Cayó..._

_Cayó..._

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante cada exquisita oleada.   
Punzando por todas partes, fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un satisfactorio cosquilleo.

Al abrir los ojos, miró a Penny, quien había liberado su miembro pero no lo había apartado su rostro. Aun había un poco de Tony sobre su cara, desde la esquina de su labio izquierdo hasta su barbilla.

-Te faltó una parte.- Tony tomó su miembro en su mano y con la punta, guió lo que quedaba de su orgasmo a la boca de Penny.

La chica lo aceptó sin vacilar y Tony se debatió si volver a usar su boca. Pero no lo hizo, en ese momento deseaba acurrucarse con ella más que nada.

-Ven aquí, preciosa.-

En un instante, la chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios.

Tony colapsó sobre la cama y Penny colapsó sobre Tony. Ambos sonriendo entre besos y caricias.

-Estuviste increíble.- Tony la felicitó.

Penny encogió un hombro tranquilamente. –Como siempre.-

La sonrisa de Tony creció aún más.   
–Chica engreída ¿Uh? ¿Dónde habrás aprendido eso? ciertamente no de este vejestorio.-

La joven lo besó en la nariz.   
–No digas eso, aun no calificas como vejestorio, todavía te quedan muchos años de juventud por delante.-

Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Tony y descansó su barbilla sobre ellas. Su nariz a pocos centímetros de distancia de la de él.

-Te lo aseguro, eres como vino fino.-

-¿Me pongo mejor con los años?-

-Nop.- La chica esbozó una brillante sonrisa. –Eres costoso y amargo.- bromeó.

Tony le pellizcó un cachete y ambos rieron suavemente.

-Hablando enserio, eres el hombre más sexy que conozco (y he conocido al Capitán América y a Thor en persona, así que aprecia el cumplido) Eres atractivo, a pesar de estar en tus cuarentas te mantienes en buena forma y tu trasero está extrañamente más definido que el mío, además, hay otra cosa que me vuelve loca por ti.-

-¿Mi vello facial?-

Penny rió. –Además de eso.- Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado reposando su mejilla sobre sus propias manos. –Me encanta lo altruista que eres, que no dudas ni un momento en ayudar a nadie, que a pesar de no tener un corazón orgánico como el resto de nosotros tienes el corazón más grande del mundo, eso es lo que encuentro más atractivo en ti.-

El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la coronilla.

-Gracias.- Susurró contra su cabeza.

-¿Por aumentarte el ego?-

Tony rió por lo bajo.

-Por estar aquí.-

Su presencia significaba mucho para él. Tony nunca había tenido a nadie en quien pudiera confiar completamente, nadie en quien se pudiera apoyar en ningún sentido, desde que era joven todos en su vida terminaban yéndose eventualmente, eso lo había dañado al punto en el que le era imposible creer en nadie más que en sí mismo.

Pero Penny siempre permanecía a su lado, siempre dispuesta para él, siempre mirándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de admiración, ella cuidaba de él y él cuidaba de ella.

Penny encajaba bien en los brazos de Tony.

Y Tony encajaba bien en los deseos de Penny.

Embonaban perfectamente en el corazón del otro.

Penny enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Tony y lo besó en los labios.

-No fue fácil, pero aquí estoy para ti.-

Oh no fue nada fácil, tuvieron que pasar por mucho antes de estar en aquella cama, en aquella relación   
... _Pero esa es historia para otro día_.

Con el cachete de Penny pegado a su pecho y sus manos masajeándole la espalda, disfrutaron del silencioso confort del momento.

Pero como siempre, Penny jamás podía mantener las manos quietas cuando estaban en la misma cama...

La chica alcanzó por sorpresa el aun erecto miembro de Tony y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Qué te parece un segundo round?- Estrujón. -¿Crees estar listo, Iron man?-

-Siempre.- Tony miró al techo.   
-FRIDAY, reproduce la lista de música erótica Stark número nueve, por favor.-

 _De repente,[What is love](https://youtu.be/Ma24wmAjRGo)_ sonó por toda la alcoba.

-No te creo.- Penny por millonésima vez sonrió esa noche. -¿ _What is love_  enserio califica como canción erótica para ti?-

Tony igualmente sonrió descubriendo que sus mejillas estaban adoloridas por ello.

-Es la canción más erótica de todos los tiempos.-

Penny estalló en carcajadas. -Estás loco.-

Tony la miró, cálido café matutino reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sólo por ti.-

* * *

Los comentarios siempre son binvenidos

Les invito a seguirme también en [mi cuenta de Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART)

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Romper el ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No te abrumes muchacho, somos un equipo, tal vez no compartimos la misma sangre pero por hoy... seré tu papi.-

 

Era el día del padre.

Lo que significaba que se llevaría a cabo el evento deportivo de padres e hijos que la preparatoria de Peter organizaba cada año. Las actividades deportivas comenzaban desde las diez de la mañana por lo que las primeras tres horas eran clases normales. Peter habría faltado de no ser por sus exámenes de español y química que tenía a las siete y a las nueve respectivamente.

No era precisamente fanático del día del padre, pero de algún modo el tío Ben se las arreglaba para alegrarle el día al punto de no sentir el peso de ser un triste huérfano. Ahora sin Ben, el día del padre era un recordatorio inminente de que Peter no tenía ni padre ni tío. Un cruel detalle del universo que le rememoraba durante veinticuatro horas seguidas que estaba completamente sólo.

Un ruidoso evento repleto de padres e hijos divirtiéndose y jugando en la escuela no mejoraba su estado de ánimo. Peter estaba seguro de que no había manera alguna en la que se pudiera sentir más miserable.

-¡Oye Pito Parker!-

Claramente se equivocó... Peter abrió el casillero y suspiró.

-Oye Parker, ¿A donde vas? los juegos están por comenzar.-

-No me quedaré.- Respondió Peter, monótono. 

-¿Qué hay de tu tío? ¿No vendrá al rally...? Oh cierto, está muerto.- Peter apretó los puños.

Flash puso una mano sobre su boca lo miró con fingido pesar. –Dios mío, lo siento ¿Herí tus sentimientos? Espero que no me acuses con tu mam... cierto, cierto, también está muerta.-

Peter estaba acostumbrado a lidear con Flash y aunque era continuamente odioso, la mayor parte del tiempo era soportable, pero a veces se pasaba de la raya.

-O podrías traer a tu tía, es tan ardiente que no creo que a nadie le importe que no sea un padre con tal de echarle un buen vistazo a ese trasero suyo.-

Los nudillos de Peter se estaban poniendo blancos y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer de rabia, Pero no podía actuar, si lo golpeaba probablemente lo mataría.

Sólo quería regresar a casa, colapsar sobre su cama y dormir por el resto del día. Cerró su casillero.

-¡No te vayas Parker! Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides al conserje tal vez pueda hacerse pasar por tu padre, con lo parecidos que son cualquiera creería que son familia.-

_Sólo_ _ignóralo_ _Peter..._

-No creo que eso sea necesario.- Escuchó a una voz familiar responder.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Flash aumentó sus sospechas y al darse vuelta confirmó su teoría.

El señor Stark, parado a pocos metros de Peter; zapatos lustrados, traje elegante de tres piezas, lentes de sol y cabello parado en punta. Definitivamente él.

-Hola señor Parker.- Tony saludó, manos detrás de su espalda y sonrisa relajada.

Peter estaba sin palabras.

-S... señor Stark, señor.- Flash se precipitó hacia Tony. –¡Es un honor! he leído cada artículo que ha publicado, su teoría de los multiversos es simplemente alucinante, soy su mayor fan, hashtag Team Ironman, incluso llevo puestos mis calzoncillos de Iron ma...-

Tony pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo, parecía sólo tener ojos para Peter y su cara de estupefacción.

-¡Acabo de ser ignorado por el señor Stark!- Flash exclamó triunfante. -¡Papá trae la cámara! ¡Papá!- Salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter? luces tenso.- rió por lo bajo. -Más de lo común.-

-Señor Stark, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Vine a participar en el rally, espíritu deportivo y todo eso, vamos marmotas o cual sea la mascota en esta escuela.-

-¿Pero cómo supo sobre el evento?-

-Muchacho, sé todo respecto a ti, tu horario de clases, el nombre de todos tus maestros, los clubes a los que perteneces, cuál es tu casillero e incluso la contraseña del mismo. Naturalmente me enteré sobre este evento y decidí venir.-

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Peter, aun sin digerir del todo la situación.

Tony alzó una ceja. -¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-¡No!- el chico exclamó. –Por supuesto que no, es sólo...- Encogió un hombro. -Ya sabe, imprevisto, no me esperaba verlo hoy.-

Tony dio un paso hacia a Peter.

-Hace mucho tiempo dijiste "Si te importara estarías aquí" y bueno...- Se quitó los lentes y los colgó en el cuello de su camisa. –Me importas, estoy aquí.-

Una radiante e inevitable sonrisa creció en Peter, no sólo en su cara, su corazón, su alma, su existencia entera sonrió.

-Gracias.-

Tony hizo un ademan despectivo con la muñeca. –Ni lo menciones niño.- Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y miró a su alrededor. -Ahora, ¿Dónde podemos inscribirnos?-

Peter lo guió a la mesa de inscripciones en el patio, las miradas de todos los presentes atentos a ellos, algunos murmurando, otros (Como Ned) gritando y fangirleando vergonzosamente por estar ante Tony Stark, después de varias selfies, autógrafos y saludos de mano, la multitud se disipó y aunque las miradas no se apartaron ni un segundo de ellos, pudieron continuar con su camino.

En la mesa de inscripciones la profesora Maggie prácticamente saltó de su silla al fijar sus ojos en Tony.

-¡Peter nunca mencionaste que tu padre era el mismo Tony Stark! ¡Esto... esto es difícil de creer!-

Tony la deslumbró con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, demasiado atractivo para ser padre ¿uh?-

Peter rodó los ojos.

La profesora les entregó las camisetas con el logotipo de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores. Requerían de pantalones deportivos y tenis para Tony; sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en conseguir un par, prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando Peter pidió unos prestados en el gimnasio.

Optaron por cambiarse en el baño, hacerlo en el vestidor representaba una alta posibilidad de alboroto innecesario que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía presenciar.

Comentarios como "Es todo un DILF" y "Está para chuparse los dedos" se escuchaban por todo el lugar en forma de murmullos mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

Peter miró a su mentor por el rabillo del ojo.

Jugar bobos juegos de preparatoria pública, bañarse en lodo, sobrellevar fans alterados amontonándose por verlo, todo sonaba tan... mundano en comparación con Tony quien parecía estar acostumbrado a una vida de lujos y opulencia.

_¿Y si realmente sólo está aquí por algún tipo de obligación moral?_

_¿Y si se muere de ganas por irse en este momento?_

_¿Y si termina fastidiado de todo esto?_

_¿Y si termina fastidiado de... mí?_

Fueron los pensamientos que embistieron a Peter mientras se encaminaban al baño más cercano.

-Señor Stark...-

- _Tony_.- El hombre le corrigió.

-Tony.- El chico suspiró profundamente. -No tienes que hacer esto por compromiso hacia mí ¿de acuerdo? Si te quieres ir antes o te hartas de esto, yo... no me enojaré si decides irte.-

Tony se detuvo y parpadeó.

-¿Estás bromeando? Durante mi infancia nunca pude participar en este tipo de cosas, mi padre jamás estuvo presente en ningún evento escolar, esta es más o menos una oportunidad de vivir la experiencia que jamás tuve.- Descansó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y le dio un leve apretón, lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Créeme Peter  _quiero_  estar aquí, si no fuera así no habría venido en primer lugar, además pasar tiempo contigo para mí no es un compromiso, es un placer.-

De nuevo Peter era todo sonrisas y destello en los ojos.

-¿Entendido?-

Peter asintió.

Tony le palmeó el hombro. –De acuerdo, ahora que eso quedó claro iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en un minuto.- Se introdujo en el baño y Peter hizo guardia afuera.

Recargó su espalda a la primera pared que encontró, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Peter estaba consciente de lo apretada que era la agenda del señor Stark, tenía al menos cien asuntos importantes que resolver al día, era prácticamente imposible que simplemente ignorara todos sus pendientes tan repentinamente para tomarse el día.

A menos que no fuera así. Tal vez Tony tenía planeado esto, tal vez el señor Stark se había organizado con antelación para guardar un día completo sólo para él.

La sonrisa de Peter creció. Aprovechó el rato libre para cambiarse la camiseta.

El chico aun recordaba el tiempo en el que se preguntaba constantemente si Tony siquiera se preocupaba por él; y ahora estaba ahí, presente en un evento escolar sin haber tenido la necesidad de invitarlo, cambiándose en el baño, del otro lado de la puerta frente a Peter, quitándose la ropa elegante _... quitándose la ropa_.

Peter se sacudió ese pensamiento, ruborizándose hasta los pies.

_**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _

Salieron al patio, donde el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre aquél hermoso día de Junio. El ambiente deportivo se respiraba en el aire y todos los presentes parecían estar dispuestos a correr un maratón sin descanso. Lucían felices.

Observó a Ned entre la multitud, riendo junto a su padre (quién más que su padre parecía un clon de Ned con canas y bigote), también divisó a Michelle quien conversaba animosamente con su padre, nunca la había visto tan sonriente con nadie más.

_Hijos y padres, padres e hijos..._

Peter rememoró los días en los que el tío Ben lo acompañaba a aquellos eventos, las experiencias que vivieron juntos, los momentos divertidos y los vergonzosos, ese hombre era el padre que Peter jamás tuvo, el mejor de todos. 

La nostalgia le exprimió el estómago.

Tony pareció notarlo por lo que se inclinó hacia a Peter y le susurró al oído.

-No te abrumes muchacho, somos un equipo, tal vez no compartimos la misma sangre pero por hoy... seré tu papi.-

Escalofríos recorrieron, no,  _taladraron_  su espalda. Peter sabía que no era un comentario intencionalmente lascivo pero  _oh dios_  le provocó varias reacciones por todo el cuerpo.

Peter asintió y con el brazo de Tony alrededor de sus hombros se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

La primera competencia era bastante simple, se trataba de una carrera de obstáculos donde los padres, con los ojos vendados, debían atravesar el lodoso campo con sus hijos sobre sus espaldas guiándose únicamente por las instrucciones que ellos les daban.

-Pan comido.- Aseguró Tony.

Peter se paró de puntas y para cubrir los ojos de su mentor con el pañuelo. Tony sonreía mientras Peter ataba el nudo, parecía genuinamente emocionado por la competencia.

-¿Puedes ver?- Preguntó Peter.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. –Negativo.-

Peter agitó su mano delante su cara para asegurarse de que no mentía.

-¿Listo para ser mi Yoshi personal?-

Tony rio. –De genio multimillonario playboy a dinosaurio rana tortuga.- fingió un suspiro. -Las cosas que hago por ti, niño.-

Tony se puso en cuclillas y Peter se montó sobre su espalda.

¡Maldición, el hombre olía increíblemente bien! Y se sentía mejor, los músculos de su torso se sentían duros y definidos bajo su delgada camiseta de algodón.

-Hablo enserio, ¿Estás listo para esto? Es más complicado de lo que parece.-

Tony bufó. –Peleé contra alienígenas, enfrenté a un robot homicida y sobreviví a un sermón de Pepper por comerme sus galletas esta mañana, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esto?-

Resulta que demasiado. Tony parecía chocar o tropezar con cada obstáculo que se les atravesaba, aun con las instrucciones de Peter en su oído. Al final Michelle y su padre ganaron la competencia obteniendo como premio dos vales para todo lo que quieras comer en el restaurante del señor Delmar. Todos los competidores terminaron jadeantes y bañados en barro, hasta los profesores.

-Lo siento chico, seguir órdenes no es lo mío.-

Peter rió. –Apuesto que no.- Deslizó un dedo por su propio brazo y embarró la nariz de Tony con barro. –Además probablemente no alcanzaste a oír lo que te trataba de decir, ya sabes, por la edad y todo eso.- Peter le molestó.

Tony se puso un dedo en el oído. –Disculpa creo que no oí bien ¿A caso acabas de llamarme viejo?-

Peter alzó una ceja, luchando por no reírse. –Vaya, tus problemas de audición son más graves de lo que pensé.-

Tony tomó a Peter bajo su brazo atrapándolo en un candado con una mano y haciéndole "cerillito" en la cabeza con la otra.  _Maldito_ , sabía que podría liberarse con facilidad, pero no podía usar su súper fuerza delante de las demás personas.

-Retráctate.- Tony ordenó entre risas.

-¡Jamás!-

Tony recurrió a las cosquillas.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Cuestionó el hombre cosquilleándole el costado. -¿Te arrepientes?-

Peter sentía que iba a explotar de risa. -¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! No eres viejo, eres joven, muy joven.-

-¿Y...?- Tony insistió cosquilleándole el cuello.

-Y guapo y un genio y... y...-

Tony finalmente lo soltó. Ambos riendo y empujándose entre sí.

-Y un cretino.- Peter concluyó cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes.- Dijo Tony limpiándose el barro de la camiseta. -¿Cuál actividad sigue?-

-Las actividades intelectuales.-

Peter notó un destello de emoción en los ojos de Tony. -¿Listo para patear traseros?-

El chico sonrió. -Sabes que sí.-

Se encaminaron a la siguiente actividad. Al pasar, Peter notó la mirada cargada de envidia en los ojos de Flash, no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver su expresión cuando Tony le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

Hasta donde iba el día no había apestado tanto como Peter esperaba.

Les patearon el trasero a los demás en ajedrez.

Perdieron en el torneo de padres de basquetbol. (Enserio, Tony era excelente en muchas cosas, pero el basket definitivamente no era su fuerte.)

Ganaron tirar la cuerda (Técnicamente esa victoria no contó, súper poderes ¡Duh!)

Entre actividades y juegos, Peter no podía evitar notar una nueva parte de Tony que no había visto antes, detalles pequeños que cambiaron la concepción que tenia del millonario.

Tony no le temía a ensuciarse, a compartir la botella con Peter, a comer sin cubiertos. Era extremadamente ameno con todos, siempre estaba dispuesto a una foto más, a un autógrafo más, sin poner peros, aceptaba el afecto de las personas y lo retribuía con honestas sonrisas, esparciendo carisma y encanto por todos lados, fascinando a cada persona que cruzaba palabras con él. Siendo indiscriminadamente gentil con todos los presentes.

A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en medio de riqueza Tony poseía un alma humilde. Era algo que Peter simplemente no podía evitar admirar.

Tony frunció el ceño. -¿Sucede algo, Peter?-

Peter despertó de su embelesamiento.

-No.-

Para el final del día Peter estaba seguro, aquél había sido uno de los mejores días del padre que había experimentado en toda su vida.

**_\--------------------------------_ **

-Wow wow, alto ahí, ¿Enserio crees qué How I met your mother es mejor que Friends?-

Peter rió. –¡No!- Le dio un lametón a su helado de vainilla. –Sólo digo que las historias fueron más interesantes, los personajes fueron menos bidimensionales, y sí los chistes eran más elaborados.-

Tony buffó –Millennials, nunca saben valorar lo bueno de las series clásicas.- Lamió su helado de café negando con la cabeza.

-Al menos el final de Friends no fue tan decepcionante como el de How I met your mother.-

-Amen por eso.- Dijo el hombre dándole la última mordida a su cono.

Ambos se habían sentado en una banca, mirando a los papás retirarse del evento al mismo tiempo que el atardecer poco a poco de convertía en noche. Tony con un brazo recargado en el respaldo detrás de Peter y el chico con la espalda recargada en el respaldo.

-Dios mío.- Tony rio ajustándose en su lugar. -Tengo lodo hasta en los boxers.-

Peter se sonrojó. –Igual yo.- Se aclaró la garganta. –Gracias.-

-¿Por tener lodo en los boxers?-

Peter negó con la cabeza. -Por venir, significó mucho para mí.-

Tony le revolvió el cabello. -También para mí, muchacho.-

Sin más palabras, miraron el crepúsculo, disfrutando la compañía que le brindaban al otro. Se marcharon hasta que la última pareja de padre e hijo abandonó el lugar.

\-----------------------------

Peter bajó del auto y Tony lo acompañó a la puerta del edificio.

-Vaya día.- Dijo Tony.

-Vaya día.- repitió Peter sonriendo igualmente. -¿Qué tal te pareció tu primer festival del Padre?-

-Veamos, pude faltar al trabajo, tuve que cargar a un adorable chico en mi espalda y atravesar obstáculos bañándome en lodo durante el proceso, fui alabado y venerado por maestras calientes todo el día y tuve todo el helado gratis que pudiera comer, yo diría que bastante bien.- 

Peter rió. -Me alegra que te hayas divertido.-

-Me alegra haberlo compartido contigo.- Dijo Tony.

Silencio nocturno.

-Tú... hace tiempo me dijiste algo, dijiste que tu padre nunca estuvo allí para ti, que tratabas de romper el ciclo y que no querías ser igual a él.- Peter lo miró directo a los ojos. -No tienes de que preocuparte, no eres para nada como él, lo que hiciste hoy, lo que haces todos los días por mi y por el mundo son prueba de ello.- 

Peter notó un cambio, los hombros de Tony se relajaron y su mirada se suavizó, era como si Peter le hubiera quitado una enorme roca de la espalda, como si rompiera cadenas invisibles atadas a su corazón y le diera un respiro a su alma.

Más silencio nocturno.

Tony dio un paso y atrapó al chico en un cálido abrazo. De nuevo, Peter le tomó un momento comprender la situación.

-¿Está tratando de abrirme la puerta?-

Tony negó con la cabeza. Peter correspondió el abrazo. Respiró su aroma, sudor, barro, Tony. El silencio nocturno se mezcló con los latidos del corazón de Tony pegados a la oreja del chico y por un instante todo era como debía ser.

Se separaron.

-Buenas noches señor Stark.-

Peter le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Tony deslizó sus dedos sobre el área besada sintiendo un cosquilleo bajo la piel.

Cosquilleo que generó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrisa que no desapareció en toda la noche.

* * *

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos

Los invito a seguirme en [mi cuenta de Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART) donde tengo más historias 

¡Gracias por leer!

 


	8. Señor Stark, no me siento muy bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter no se siente bien, Señor Stark :c

 

Peter intentó ponerse de pie, no pudo ni sentarse sin sentirse mareado. Intentó apoyarse sobre sus codos pero no tenía energía sobre sus extremidades, la había vomitado durante toda la noche.

Se acarició la frente, la cabeza le punzaba con fuerza y su nariz ardía de tanto limpiarla.

En resumen, era un desastre.

Miró el reloj de su celular, se le iba a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela si no se movía. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Tony se introdujo a su habitación.

-Levántate y brilla bella durmiente, si no te apuras llegarás tarde a...- Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al verlo. -¡Santo dios, Peter te ves terrible!-

Se apresuró a acercarse al muchacho, descansó un puño en la cama y se inclinó hasta pegar sus labios contra la frente del joven.

-Dios mío, estás hirviendo.-

Miró al techo. –FRIDAY, análisis.-

-El señor Parker presenta pirexia, flujo y congestionamiento nasal, cefalea y emesis, el diagnostico final es una infección de rinovirus del tipo picornavirus.-

-En español Fri.-

-Catarro, Señor.-

-¿Tratamiento?-

-Muchos líquidos y absoluto reposo, el sistema inmunológico del señor Parker debería expulsar el virus en un par de días sin necesidad de antibióticos.-

La alarma del celular de Peter sonó, debía alistarse para la escuela, tenía una importante exposición a primera hora y varías tareas por entregar durante el día, no podía perder el tiempo en la cama. Se dispuso a levantarse pero la mano del señor Stark sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, luces como si un dementor te acabara de chupar la vida, no puedes ir a clases así.-

-No es nada, señor Stark.-

-El señor Parker se levantó al baño a vomitar tres veces durante la noche, Señor.- Informó FRIDAY.

_Traidora._

-Estoy bien señor Stark, enserio, puedo ir a la escuela sin problemas.- El chico insistió.

Tony se levantó de la cama y se desanudó la corbata. –Ni hablar, llamaré a tu escuela y les avisaré que no asistirás hoy.-

-No es la gran cosa.-

-Niño, tienes el sistema inmunológico de una araña radiactiva, si estás así de enfermo significa que el virus que te infectó  _es_  la gran cosa.- Sacó su celular del bolsillo.

Impotente, Peter observó a su tutor conversar con la directora. Tony siempre lucía tan importante al teléfono, una mano en la cintura y la mirada fija en el vacío, tan maduro y en control.

Una vez que Tony finalizó la llamada con un encantador "Muy amable, tenga un buen día" dirigió su atención al techo.

-FRIDAY cancela todos mis pendientes; juntas, conferencias, todo.- El millonario ordenó quitándose el saco.

_¿Acaso planeaba quedarse?_

-Señor Stark, no pensará en quedarse.-

-No pienso hacerlo,  _lo haré_.-

Peter sintió una punzada de culpa. Sin Pepper, Tony seguro debía tener miles de cosas por hacer durante el día, tenía mucho trabajo encima y ahora se iba a atrasar por él.

-Señor Stark, estaré bien, enserio, ya escuchó a FRIDAY, descanso y líquidos, puedo hacer eso sin usted aquí.-

-Cierto, pero también puedes salir por la ventana columpiándote ante la primer emergencia que escuches. Te conozco Pitt, demasiado bien para tu desgracia.- Negó con la cabeza. –No, tú vas a descansar en esta cama y verás las caricaturas matutinas como un buen chico mientras yo prepararé algo de comer para los dos.- Le apuntó con el dedo índice y alzó ambas cejas. -¿Capishi?-

-Se dice  _Capisci_.-

Tony sonrió. –Sabelotodo. Volveré en un parpadeo, no te muevas.-

Quería debatir más, pero su garganta lo estaba matando, vocalizar una palabra se sentía como escupir navajas.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Peter suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Observó la puerta por un momento y luego al saco y corbata colgando sobre la silla junto al escritorio.

Tony podía dejar a Happy cuidando de él, a cualquiera de sus trabajadores, a FRIDAY incluso.

Pero decidió quedarse.

Aquel hecho le hizo sonreír.

Encendió la televisión y puso Grey's Anatomy.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony no era particularmente un experto en la cocina, pero sabía lo básico gracias a Pepper, por lo que se las arregló para preparar una sopa caliente decente y una ensalada de frutas para el muchacho.

Preparó limonada incluso, el chico necesitaba vitamina C pero más que nada vitamina A,  _amor;_  y Tony iba a administrársela en dosis masivas, cantidades obscenas, iba a provocarle una maldita sobredosis.

_¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan blando?_   Sacudió la cabeza agradecido de que nadie pudiera escuchar las cursilerías que sonaban en su cabeza por culpa de Peter.

Aquel chico tenía un efecto fuerte sobre él, rápidamente se metió en su sistema y ahora no podía sacárselo del pecho.

Sabía que era peligroso apegarse a él, que entre más seres queridos tenía, aumentaba el riesgo de ser lastimado y lastimarlos al mismo tiempo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su amor había puesto en peligro a Pepper antes de dejarla ir.

_Mantén tu distancia Stark... corazón de metal... corazón de metal..._  Se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que estaba con el chico. Cada que esbozaba una brillante sonrisa en su dirección o cada que lo escuchaba reír.

Acomodó las cosas sobre una charola, se detuvo al encontrar, sobre la esquina opuesta de la barra, una bolsa de papel café, "Señor Stark" escrito al frente con plumón. Abrió la bolsa y se encontró con una deliciosa hamburguesa, por el aroma podía deducir que no era de Burger King, había sido cocinada en casa, apenas a noche. 

Peter le había preparado el almuerzo.

Junto a la hamburguesa había una nota que decía "Que tenga un buen día, Señor Stark" y debajo un dibujo de Iron man y el hombre araña versión chibi chocando los puños.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo esperaba no encariñarse de él? Cuando era jodidamente adorable.

Sacó la hamburguesa y la puso sobre la charola, se dirigió hacia el ascensor piso arriba donde un chico muy enfermo lo esperaba.

_Corazón de metal... corazón de metal..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony entró a la habitación empujando la puerta con su hombro, Peter levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Peter respondió tosiendo involuntariamente y embarrando de flemas su pañuelo.

-No tan bien, ¿uh?-

Dejó la charola sobre el regazo de Peter, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado.

-Toma esto, hará que mejores pronto.- Le pasó el vaso con limonada tibia.

Peter le dio un minúsculo sorbo, el líquido suavizó su garganta pero agudizó sus ganas de vomitar.

Rápido apartó el vaso de su rostro.

-Peter, debes beber líquidos si quieres quitarte el resfriado de encima rápido.-

-Lo sé, sólo, no tengo sed ahora mismo.-

Tony le miró con severidad y Peter como siempre obedeció sus órdenes.

El hombre asintió complacido. –Bien, ahora come de esto.-

Acercó la sopa de fideos con pollo a Peter y este hizo una mueca.

-¿No eres fanático de los fideos con pollo?-

-No es eso, es sólo que no sé si pueda comer algo y mantenerlo en mi estómago.-

-Entiendo, sin embargo, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.- Tomó la cuchara, la sumergió en la sopa y la acercó a los labios del chico. –Abre grande Pitt.-

-No tiene que tratarme como un niño, señor Stark.-

-Entonces deja de actuar como uno y come la condenada sopa.-

De nuevo Peter obedeció, esto le hizo ganarse una sonrisa por parte del científico, le gustaba eso, quería ver más, así que siguió comiendo hasta terminar la mitad de la sopa. Sorprendentemente, no vomitó.

-Muy bien, suficiente por ahora.- Tomó la charola y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Señor Stark.- El chico miró sus propias manos. -No puede hacer la empresa a un lado sólo por un simple catarro, debe tener muchos deberes por cumplir y además tengo una pila de tarea esperando en mi habitación en casa de Tía May, sin contar lo...-

-Muchacho, debes dejar de preocuparte por todo, lo importante en este momento es que te recuperes y descanses.-

El celular de Tony vibró por décima vez desde que entró a la habitación y Peter sintió otra punzada de culpa en el pecho.

No podía hacerlo faltar a sus juntas, probablemente tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la empresa, estaba seguro de que tenía al menos de treinta llamadas perdidas a ese punto.

-Pero su celular no deja de vibrar.-

El hombre presionó el botón de apagar. 

–Solucionado.-

-Señor Stark...-

-Peter, no voy a dejarte solo, May te dejó bajo mi cargo y si te pasa algo mientras no estoy, será mi responsabilidad. La doctora F. te ordenó que descanses así que...- Se palpó el hombro. –Descansa.-

Peter le echó un último vistazo a su mochila arrumbada junto al escritorio, no tenía caso discutir cuando se sentía tan mal, ni siquiera podía pronunciar la "R" sin sonar como Carlitos de los Rugrats. Decidió escuchar a su mentor.

-De acuerdo.- Accedió.

Descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del señor Stark y sintió la suave seda de su camisa bajo su mejilla, se esforzó por que no fuera tan obvio el hecho de que estaba prácticamente implosionando de emoción por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Eso. ¿Era tan difícil?-

Peter se obligó a no sonreír porque probablemente parecería el retrasado más grande de la historia, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre estás allá afuera cuidando de los demás, deja que alguien más cuide de ti para variar.- Su voz sonaba tan dulce y gentil, era casi adormecedora. –Deja que cuide de ti, Pitt- Su voz descendió a un susurro. -¿Por favor?-

Peter sintió los ojos pesados, se sentía tan tranquilo junto a Tony, tan... en casa.

_No necesito que me cuides, Tony..._

_Lo sé, pero yo necesito cuidarte..._

-Gracias.- Musitó el chico finalmente cediendo.

El hombre no contestó, pero su silencio reflejó contentamiento. Descansó su mejilla sobre la cabeza del chico, tomó el control de la televisión y viajó por el navegador en busca de algo que ver.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-

-Algo nuevo.-

Durante varios minutos escudriñó de entre más de 10,000 opciones, y como siempre terminaron reviendo Mean Girls por milésima vez, era película favorita de Peter y Tony (Aunque este último no lo admitiera en voz alta).

Se sabían todos los diálogos, al derecho y al revés, en ocasiones, de la nada Peter comenzaba con.

_-"No te odio porque seas gorda"-_

Y Tony terminaba la oración con:

_-"Eres gorda porque te odio"-_

A veces usaban el término  _"fetch"_  en sus conversaciones sin darse cuenta.

Tony podía imitar perfectamente a Regina George, y cuando se sentía muy alocado, Peter se metía naranjas en la camiseta y decía que sus pechos predecían el clima.   
Reían hasta ponerse rojos.

Observaron la película en silencio. Los pies de Tony cruzados hacia el frente, su brazo rodeando los hombros de Peter mientras este se acurrubaba en posición feral contra él. En algún punto, Tony comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo con sus uñas y aplicando lentas caricias a su craneo.

Peter cerró los ojos, amaba cuando Tony hacía eso, siempre enviaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, le relajaba completamente y le hacía olvidarse de cualquier problema que tuviera sobre los hombros, podrían estar en medio de la guerra y Tony lograría hacerle sentir seguro y en calma con solo acariciarle el cabello.

Tony rió suavemente. –Sé que te gusta cuando hago esto. Siempre haces ese pequeño sonido en cuanto pongo mis dedos en ti. A mí me parece que más que una araña eres mitad gatito, te lo juro a veces te escucho ronronear cuando duermes.- Formó un remolino con uno de sus mechones de cabello. –Incluso tienes el cabello igual de suave que un minino.-

Trataba de molestarlo, sabía bien que a Peter no le gustaba que le trataran como a algo pequeño.

-Mmmpuesto que no.- Murmuró contra su hombro. –Soy muy peligroso y fuerte, puedo levantar un...-

-Sí, sí, puedes levantar un camión con una sola mano, ya lo sé.- Rió ante el, nada aterrador, ceño fruncido de Peter. –Podrías levantar el planeta entero con tu meñique y de cualquier modo seguirías siendo un gatito para mí.-

_Mi gatito..._

Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la parte exterior de sus pequeñas orejas rosadas y observó la piel en el cuello de Peter erizarse, le encantaba tener tanto efecto sobre su cuerpo. Dejó caer su pulgar sobre la piel detrás de su oído y formó círculos masajeando la zona. Prácticamente podía sentir a Peter derritiéndose sobre él.

-Gracias por la hamburguesa.- Dijo Tony en el tono más tranquilizador posible. –Estuvo deliciosa.-

Peter levantó la mirada y con ojos adormecidos lo vio. -¿Enserio?

Tony asintió.

Peter sonrió.

Tony se deshizo.

-No tienes que hacer eso por mí, muchacho.-

-Quiero hacerlo. Me gusta. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer después todo lo que ha hecho por mí.-

-No lo hago esperando nada a cambio.-

-Lo sé.- Peter lo miraba con tanto afecto, Tony podía jurar que en lugar de sangre, en sus venas había miel en ese momento. –De cualquier modo lo haré.-

Tony entendía el gusto de alimentar a alguien más, de vez en cuando, ocultaba una bolsa de gomitas en su mochila por las mañanas, sabía que eran la botana favorita de Peter; a veces enviaba pequeños Iron drones para llevarle un sándwich de  _Delmar's_ _Deli-_ _Grocery_ a la escuela porque sabía que el muchacho adoraba esos grasosos pedazos de trombosis; y en ocasiones, porque no, metía quinientos dólares para que el chico de divirtiera un poco con sus amigos.

-¿Qué le gustaría comer mañana en su almuerzo?-

_A ti..._

Sintió presión en su entrepierna y rápidamente desvió su mente de ese pensamiento, esas eras la clase de cosas que centellaban en su mente, más seguido de lo que quisiera. Detestaba eso.

-Uh... no lo sé, lasaña ¿Tal vez?-

Peter asintió. –De acuerdo, en cuanto me recupere nos prepararé una lasaña.-

Los dedos de Tony le rascaron la nuca.

-No te apresures, enfócate primero en recuperarte, tómalo con calma.-

Lo que quiso decir fue:  _Podría permanecer aquí contigo toda la semana y no me cansaría de esto._

Peter regresó su cabeza a su hombro. 

Estaban a la mitad de la película cuando Peter volvió a hablar.

-Mmmgo frío.- Murmuró adormilado.

-¿Qué sucede, gatito araña?-

Peter restregó su mejilla contra su camisa. –Tengo frío.-

Podía pedirle a FRIDAY que aumentara la temperatura, en lugar de eso se pegó más al chico presionándolo más contra él, abrazando más fuerte, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con él.

-¿Mejor?-

Peter asintió.

En silencio miraron Mean Girls en la televisión.

Peter disfrutando de la cercanía de Tony y Tony disfrutando del placer de cuidar de Peter.

-Aunque Regina George es cruel, debo admitir que es más o menos asombrosa, no hay nadie que supere su nivel de cinismo, ni siquiera yo, es simplemente épica, ¿No lo crees, Peter?- Comentó una vez que los créditos pasearon por la pantalla.

El chico no contestó.

-¿Peter?-

El muchacho estaba respirando suavemente contra el cuello de su camisa, su mano descansando sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón de Tony, totalmente dormido.

Tan apacible y tranquilo. Tony rió por lo bajo. Incluso inconsciente le quitaba el aliento con su ternura.

-Eso es.- Le besó la coronilla. –Descansa Pitt.-

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero no quería perturbar el sueño del chico, así que decidió quedarse unos minutos así, con el muchacho en sus brazos y su respiración contra su cuello.

_Sólo por un rato..._

Pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido, con sus labios pegados a la cien de Peter.

* * *

 

¡Gracias por leer!

Los comentarios son bienvenidos

 

 


	9. Enseguida, Doctor Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es un cirujano famoso y experimentado, Peter es un joven estudiante de medicina curioso y puro. Se conocen, las chispas vuelan y terminan fornicando en una sala de descanso.

 

-Tienes un flechazo por el doctor Stark.-

Peter parpadeó. –No, claro que no.-

-Considerando que no has despegado la mirada de su entrepierna en todo el día, sí, yo diría que sí.- Michelle insistió.

-Yo secundo eso.- Añadió Ned mordiendo su rebanada de pizza.

Peter buffó, desde que habían empezado a asistir a aquel hospital dos meses atrás, sus amigos no dejaban hostigarlo con eso.

Como parte programa educativo de la facultad médica de Peter, se decidió llevar al campo medico a los estudiantes recién ingresados con el fin de lograr que se desenvuelvan con facilidad durante la etapa clínica después de cuarto semestre, claro, sólo para escuchar y aprender. Así que jueves, viernes, y sábados, Ned, Michelle y Peter debían asistir al  _Marvel New York Hospital_  durante las tardes para cumplir con sus horas de enseñanza.

-¿Qué me dices tú Michelle? Todos podemos ver tu enorme flechazo por la doctora Romanoff, estamos igual.-

La chica se encogió de hombros con simpleza. –No es secreto Peter, admito cuan gay soy por esa doctora y lo sabe.- Le da una mordida a su sándwich vegetariano –Deberías ser directo, quizás si le dices sobre tu enamoramiento patológico hacia él, puedas llevarlo a tu cama.-

-No estoy enamorado de él.- Peter sentenció cerrando el tema.

Peter definitivamente no estaba enamorado del Doctor Stark; sí, admiraba su brillante contribución en el desarrollo de procedimientos quirúrgicos y su increíble talento en el quirófano, su forma de tratar a los pacientes y su coqueta personalidad, además de su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello y su forma de caminar y su...

_Mierda, estaba jodidamente enamorado de él._

Pero no diría nada, un médico con renombre y reputación como Tony Stark jamás se fijaría en un joven estudiante de medicina, revelarle sus sentimientos sería simplemente absurdo. Por suerte para Peter, lograba ocultar sus sentimientos por el Dr. Stark bajo una densa capa de estéril profesionalismo y respeto. Era como un ninja emocional, oculto en las sombras del secreto.

Era infalible, Stark jamás notaría sus sentimientos por él.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony totalmente notaba los sentimientos de Peter hacia él.

Era tan obvio que a veces hasta le provocaba ternura.

El rubor que se expandía por sus mejillas cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa, el ligero nerviosismo en su voz cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, la manera en la que lo mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación, el joven prácticamente lo fornicaba con la mirada.

_¿En qué piensas, chico?_

_¿Qué clase de sucias travesuras le hago a tu cuerpo en tu mente?_

_¿De cuantas maneras lo hemos hecho en tu cabeza?_

Esos eran los pensamientos que intrigaban a Tony y lo mantenían duro como roca todo el día por todo el hospital. Había algo en la juventud e inocente inexperiencia de Peter que él encontraba irresistible. En sus carnosos labios rosados y sus enormes ojos curiosos que lo seguían a todos lados.

Estaba en el borde de la adolescencia y el comienzo de la adultez. El chico era embriagador tequila y al mismo tiempo dulce jugo de cereza, y Tony estaba ansioso de hacer un coctel.

-Ni lo pienses, Tony.- Dijo Rhodey con mirada acusatoria.

-No sé de qué hablas Rod.- Tony respondió con simpleza robándole una fritura.

-¿Es enserio? Ese niño te mira como si fueras la cura contra el cáncer.-

Observó al chico quien miraba a Tony desde el otro lado de la cafetería, al conectar miradas él inmediatamente volteó a otro lado sonrojándose.

La polla de Tony punzó. Lo encubrió con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

-Soy Tony Stark, todos me miran de esa forma.-

-Sí, pero ¿Recuerdas la última vez que un  _estudiante_  te miró así?-

_Oh, claro que lo recordaba..._

Riri Williams, hermosa chica, brillante en clase, dedicada en el hospital, excelente en la cama.

Tony sonrió.

-Casi pierdes tu trabajo sin mencionar tu licencia médica.-

No fue así, hubiera sido una tragedia para la comunidad médica perder a un elemento tan importante como Tony y sus investigaciones, al final lo dejaron ir con una advertencia.

-Es un estudiante de primer semestre.- Rhodey insistió.

-Es legal.-

El cardiólogo lo miró con aun más severidad.

Tony levantó ambas manos. -Sólo bromeo Rod. Cielos, relájate un poco.-

-Sólo creo que deberías hacer algo, antes de que eso se torne peligroso.-

-Tranquilo Rod, lo haré, lo haré, lo prometo.-

_Definitivamente haría algo al respecto..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Clases extra?-

Tony le estrujó el hombro. –Así es muchacho, una hora todos los días después de tu servicio tendrás clases particulares conmigo, si estoy libre por supuesto.-

-¿No tiene una agenda muy apretada?-

-Siempre la tengo, pero haré un espacio por ti, muchacho.-

-No podría ponerlo en esa posición, apenas tiene tiempo para usted.-

Tony agitó la mano en el aire. –Pff, mi tiempo para mí desapareció en cuanto decidí estudiar medicina, además dormir está sobrevalorado, ¿Cierto?-

Peter parecía vacilante.

-Vamos Pitt, es una oportunidad única en un millón, durante una hora podrás aprender de uno de los mejores, responderé cada una de tus dudas y repasaremos lo que hayas visto en clase. Sin interrupciones ni descansos, durante sesenta minutos seré todo tuyo.- Le guiño el ojo. -¿Qué dices?-

-Todo mío.- Peter repitió para sí mismo, como si le acabaran de ofrecer un millón de dólares. –¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¿Por qué yo?-

Tony se paró frente al chico, demasiado más cerca de lo apropiado, sujetó su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te he estado observando muchacho y lo que he visto me ha intrigado, creo que eres alguien con mucho potencial, un diamante en bruto que sólo necesita de las manos adecuadas para poder brillar.- Parte de eso no era mentira, Tony había notado en el chico cierta habilidad que no era común en los demás estudiantes de su generación.

-Creo que puedo lograr que hagas cosas increíbles, además...- Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo del chico. -...Hay demasiado que quiero enseñarte.-

Los ojos del chico bajaron a los labios de Tony.

-¿A las ocho suena bien para ti?-

Peter parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Allí estaré.-

El cirujano sonrió y le palmeó el hombro. –Excelente, nos vemos a las ocho entonces, salón quince, sin retrasos, odio la impuntualidad.-

Peter asintió y el hombre se encaminó a su siguiente cirugía mordiéndose el labio.

Tony pasó las próximas cuatro horas operando el cerebro de un paciente con la erección más dolorosa entre las piernas.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tony se llevó una gran sorpresa, Peter era un chico bastante particular.

Regularmente los alumnos que iniciaban su primer semestre de medicina les costaba un poco acostumbrarse al cambio brusco entre preparatoria y universidad, pero el chico parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien en tan poco tiempo.

Anatomía, embriología y biología celular, Peter sabía un poco de todo, pregunta tras pregunta el muchacho respondía como una grabadora humana. El joven sabía demasiado.

Su plan era seducirlo en la primera clase y follarlo en la segunda, pero era la décima clase y no había hecho ningún movimiento sobre él. Sabía que ante la más mínima insinuación el chico diría que sí en un parpadeó, Peter fantaseaba tan fuerte que si guardaba silencio podría escuchar los gemidos dentro de su cabeza, y aunque podía acabar todo y fornicarlo en el suelo, no quería hacerlo, simplemente disfrutaba de enseñarle. Le provocaba gusto trabajar en alguien con tanto potencial.

El muchacho se encontraba practicando suturas sobre su esponja mientra Tony lo bombardeaba con preguntas.

-¿Cuáles son los tres tipos de articulaciones fibrosas que hay en el cuerpo?-

-Suturas, sindesmosis y gonfosis.- Respondió sin aparatar la mirada de su trabajo.

-Dime las siete características que poseen todas las vértebras.-

-Poseen pedículos, laminas, apófisis espinosa, apófisis transversa, foramen medular, cuerpo pulposo anillo fibroso alrededor.-

-Dime la función de la placenta.-

-Sirve como medio de difusión de gases entre la madre y el feto.-

-Dime las tres fases del parto.-

-Borramiento y dilatación del cuello uterino, nacimiento del feto y expulsión de la placenta.-

Como siempre, Peter tenía la respuesta.

Aprendía rápido, sus manos eran ágiles al trabajar y seguía instrucciones al pie de la letra. Eran la clase de cualidades que lo haría un excelente médico en el hospital.

_Y un excelente amante en la cama..._

Tony se humedeció los labios ante las posibilidades.

-Alguien hizo su tarea.- Tony le felicitó.

El chico se sonrojó y se apartó del lugar para que el doctor revisara su trabajo.

Tony asintió deslizando los dedos por las suturas.

-Firmes, no muy apretadas y hechas en tiempo. Felicidades doctor Parker, está listo para suturar personas.-

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron. -¿Enserio?-

-No te apresures, harás todo eso hasta etapa clínica. Por ahora, sigamos con un poco más de teoría en anatomía.-

Tomó una bolsa y sacó unos guantes de plástico.

-Camiseta fuera.- Ordenó poniéndose los guantes.

Peter parpadeó. –¿Pe... perdón?-

-Camiseta fuera, vamos a estudiar un poco de miología inspeccionando tu propia anatomía.- Tony frunció el ceño. -¿Tienes un problema al respecto?-

_¿El doctor más atractivo del hospital_ _tocándome_ _el cuerpo? ¡Claro que no!_ Peter pensó encantado _._

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se sacó la camiseta de un tirón.

Tony gustoso observó el torso desnudo del muchacho, poseía un cuerpo firme y ligero, cada musculo de su cuerpo parecía ser abrazado apretadamente por su piel. Era casi artístico.

Se puso el último guante y se acercó a su pupilo.

-Muy bien, este ejercicio es bastante simple. Músculo que toco, debes decirme su nombre y función, ¿Está claro?-

Peter asintió.

Tony posó sus dedos índice y medio sobre el hombro de Peter notando la solidez de su musculo.

-Deltoides, aducción y abducción del brazo.-

Sobre el firme pecho del chico.

-Pectoral mayor, rotación del brazo y protección de la caja torácica.

Dedo sobre el abdomen. Peter tragó saliva. La piel del chico se sentía cada vez más caliente con cada centímetro que se acercaba a su cintura.

-Recto del abdomen, comprime las vísceras y ayuda en la flexión de la espina dorsal.-

Dedos en el costado.

-Oblicuos comprime el abdomen y permite el movimiento unilateral de la columna.-

Los dedos del hombre descendieron más ella del cinturón de Peter hasta llegar a su glúteo. El chico se lamió los labios.

-Glúteo mayor, su función es abducir, extender y rotar la cadera, es el musculo que más se utiliza durante... uh...- Peter tragó saliva y el rubor en su cuelo se volvió más evidente. –durante el acto sexual.-

Tony, inhalando el aroma que expedía la piel desnuda del muchacho deslizó sus dedos a la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca de su erección.

Las intenciones del doctor Stark estaban más que claras. En ese momento Peter tenía dos opciones, nombrar el musculo bajo los dedos de Tony, o saltarle encima y follarlo sobre la camilla de hospital detrás de él.

_Decisiones... decisiones..._

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron con atención, respirándose, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso antes de decidir tomar la iniciativa. Cuando Peter comenzó a inclinarse hacia él...

El bíper de Tony sonó. El hombre lo sacó de su bolsillo y suspiró.

-Maldición, tengo una cirugía programada, pero te veo mañana a la misma ahora para más... uh, clases ¿De acuerdo?-

Peter asintió, excitado por la idea de volverlo a ver.

-Sigue practicando auscultaciones, en tu familia, tus amigos, tu gato si tienes uno. Y estudia bien el sistema cardiovascular, te haré preguntas mañana.- Tony instruyó mientras Peter se ponía de regreso la camisa.

-De acuerdo.- Peter accedió mientras guardaba sus materiales de regreso a su estuche.

-Oh y Peter...-

-¿Si?-

-Te aconsejo que te pongas la bata antes de salir.-

Peter frunció el ceño sin entender. Tony asintió hacia su entre pierna y Peter entendió.

-Hasta mañana muchacho.- Le guiño el ojo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Peter hecho un mar de hormonas alteradas y acalorado bochorno.

No podía esperar hasta la clase de mañana.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-Miranda podrías darme el expediente del señor Delmar, ¿Por favor?-

-Enseguida señor Stark.-

Tony se sentó en la silla más cercana y suspiró, la única parte de la cirugía que odiaba era el papeleo al final, regularmente ponía a algún interno a hacerlo pero esa noche no había mucho personal presente. Él era el único lunático que se encontraba trabajando después de tantas horas seguidas. Peter tenía razón, era un trabajador obsesivo.

Tony se encontró pensando en chico de nuevo, ese chico parecía ser lo único que estaba en su cabeza esas últimas semanas. Repasaba constantemente las conversaciones que tenían en silencio mientras conducía camino a casa, recordaba la adorable expresión de fascinación en Peter cuando le enseñaba cosas nuevas mientras operaba durante horas, y pensaba en lo curiosa que era su risa cada vez que Tony lograba arreglárselas para sacarle una.

El cirujano sonrió, había pedido prestado un corazón palpitante guardado en una caja de preservación para mostrárselo al muchacho durante la próxima clase, no podía esperar a ver su expresión cuando finalmente la viera, estaba seguro de que se orinaría en los pantalones.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír por tanto tiempo, Stark.- Comentó Natasha recogiendo el expediente sobre la barra, luciendo tan involuntariamente sexual como siempre.

Tony encogió un hombro. –Me encanta mi trabajo.-

La mujer alzó la ceja. -No soy la clase de mujer invasiva pero los signos que alcanzo a ver en tu rostro me dicen que probablemente tienes un grave caso de enamoraditis aguda.-

-Estoy enamorado de mi trabajo.-

-Aja...- La ginecóloga ronroneó sarcásticamente antes pellizcarle el cachete y salir por la puerta.

Se miró en el reflejo de la mesa sobre la que estaba trabajando y lo confirmo, estaba sonriendo, genuinamente sonriendo. Se acarició la cara descubriendo el cansancio sobre los músculos de sus cachetes.

_Curioso..._  Pensó preguntándose el motivo de su sonrisa.

Su mente de nuevo lo llevó a Peter, por centésima vez ese mismo día. Eso era inusual. Tony no tendía a pensar mucho en sus conquistas, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Rirri, sólo pensaba en ella cuando estaba bajo la ducha con su mano en su polla. Comparó la emoción que solía sentir con esa chica y con la que sentía por volver a ver a Peter.

Con Rirri únicamente pensaba en las cosas que le haría a su cuerpo; en cuando, como y sobre donde la follaría. Con Peter pensaba en qué le enseñaría la próxima vez que lo viera, en que formas podría lograr hacerlo sonreír, el sexo era un factor importante en su fascinación por el chico pero no era el único, quería más de él. Mucho más.

Más allá de sus intenciones sexuales, disfrutaba pasar el rato con el muchacho, era de las pocas personas en el planeta con las que de hecho sí disfrutaba conversar. Bajo esa capa de timidez había un chico muy dulce y sarcástico.

Alguien realmente interesante.

La puerta se abrió Tony inmediatamente supo quién era. El sonido de botas militares siempre delataba su presencia. Prácticamente podía oír el sermón que se avecinaba.

-Expediente del paciente Ruíz por favor, Miranda.- El doctor Steve Rogers educadamente solicitó.

La enfermera sonrojada buscó el documento en la habitación trasera.

Tony se tronó el cuello. Sermón apareciendo en 3... 2... 1...

-Escuché rumores de que estás coqueteando con un estudiante de medicina, Tony.-

-No sabía que eras la clase de hombre que disfrutara del chisme de enfermeras, Capitán.-

Steve solía ser un médico militar, de ahí el apodo.

-Tony, ¿Lo estás?-

-No es tu asunto.- Respondió sin apartar los ojos del expediente.

Amaba a Steve, enserio que sí, era uno de sus amigos más antiguos y cercanos, pero a veces era difícil no exasperarse con su presencia, ambos poseían el mismo nivel de reconocimiento en el campo profesional, ambos habían hecho el internado juntos y ambos tenían el mismo nivel de influencias en el hospital, por lo que la competencia mutua era inevitable.

-Tony esto es algo serio, no puedes ir por el hospital acostándote con los estudiantes como si fueran pedazos de carne fresca. Además de peligroso es completamente inapropiado.

-Oh, silencio Steve, tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de rectitud.- Tony soltó contra el traumatólogo. -Te recuerdo tu pequeña aventura con esa joven estudiante, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Stacy? ¿Gwen Stacy?-

Tony recordaba sin problema ese nombre. En varias ocasiones los atrapó besándose en su consultorio y fornicando en salas de descanso.

Las mejillas de Steve enrojecieron.

-Eso fue diferente.-

-¿Cómo?- Espetó finalmente viéndolo directamente a los ojos. –Estudiante de medicina, profesor caliente, edad suficiente para ser tu hija. Dime, además del sexo ¿Cómo mi escenario es diferente al tuyo?-

Steve frunció el ceño. Tony sonrió, tenía razón.

-Aquí tiene el expediente que pidió, doctor.-

Steve lo agradeció.

-No vengo a decirte que hacer, vine a advertirte lo que podría pasar. Comienza como una excitante aventura pero a veces cuando menos te lo esperas termina convirtiéndose en... algo más.-

Tony alzó una ceja. –¿Te refieres a amor?-

Steve desvió la mirada, respondiendo la pregunta de Tony.

-Sólo ten cuidado, Tony. Peter es un chico difícil de no adorar, no lo arruines.- Dijo finalmente antes de tomar el expediente y salir del lugar.

_Peter era un chico difícil de no adorar._

Al menos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

-¿Logras oírlo?-

Peter exhaló y negó con la cabeza.

Llevaban media hora tratando de que Peter lograra escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de Tony, pero el muchacho parecía simplemente no conseguirlo. No lograba concentrarse lo suficiente, tenía demasiado en la cabeza.

-No te frustres, es normal, aun no tienes desarrollado el oído médico, pero llegarás ahí eventualmente, sólo necesitas algo de práctica.- La voz del hombre se convirtió en un gentil susurro. –Y a alguien con mucha experiencia que te enseñé un par de trucos.-

Tony tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta y comenzó a quitársela. La carne de Peter comenzó a punzar por todas partes, su sistema nervioso se había vuelto un desastre.

Dejó caer con estilo la camisa de su uniforme sobre la camilla a su lado, junto con la poca cordura que quedaba en Peter.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, los ojos del chico exploraron la piel expuesta de su maestro. Pecho, abdomen, brazos, todo lucía perfecto.

Había pasado horas imaginando como se veía bajo ese uniforme médico, fantaseando con lo que había detrás de esa bata de laboratorio, y ahora finalmente lo sabía. La imagen de su torso desnudo permanecería en la memoria de Peter durante un muy largo tiempo.

Tony dio un paso hacia a Peter y tomó su mano, con ella, sujetó la campana del estetoscopio y la guió a su ahora desnudo pecho.

Alzó una ceja. -¿Qué tal ahora?-

Lo único que Peter alcanzaba a escuchar eran sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos.

-Nada.- Peter respondió.

No podía concentrarse, ¿Simplemente cómo hacerlo? Tony Stark, el doctor más atractivo, talentoso y reconocido a nivel mundial estaba semidesnudo frente a él, mirándolo de una manera en la que nadie más lo había mirado, tomándose tiempo en su apretada agenda para impartirle conocimiento. Estaba abrumado, miles de emociones revoloteaban en su cuerpo y el mundo a su alrededor sonaba distante.

Peter inhaló profundo.

_Relájate, es sólo otro ser humano; huesos, tejidos, sangre, nada fuera de lo común._ Aquel pensamiento lo mantuvo en calma...

Hasta que los labios de su mentor inesperadamente estaban besando los suyos.

Lento, como si Peter estuviera por desmoronarse bajo su boca, (Lo cual era realmente factible).

Peter quería tocar su piel desnuda, sentir sus músculos, restregar su erección contra la suya, pero estaba paralizado, aun con su maestro besando su boca no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo.

_¿A caso esta es una de esas famosas alucinaciones por cansancio de las que los internos tanto hablan?_  Pensó el chico cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando sintió la mano de Tony sobre su pecho antes de apartarse supo que no era una alucinación en lo absoluto, el calor residual en sus labios le confirmó que aquel momento era tan real como el oxígeno que apenas lograba respirar.

Su mentor no dijo nada, simplemente le dedico una media sonrisa y susurró.

-Intenta ahora.-

Le tomó un momento en reaccionar, pero se colocó el estetoscopio y auscultó a Tony.

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

Esos no eran latidos, eran fuegos artificiales contenidos en su pecho, eran desfiles y tambores resonando al compás de su lujuria. Era el sonido más placentero que Peter jamás había oído en toda su vida.

-¿Qué tal ahora, Peter?-

Peter asintió lamiéndose los labios.

-Claro como el agua, Doctor, gracias.-

Tony igualmente se lamió los labios.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda.-

Sin apartar los ojos del Doctor Stark, Peter se quitó el estetoscopio; aun sin él, juraba que podía escuchar latidos punzando por toda la habitación.

-De no tener estetoscopio a la mano, ¿Cómo podrías revisar mi ritmo cardiaco?-

Los ojos bajaron al cuello del doctor. –Por medio del pulso carotideo.-

Tony ocultó sus manos detrás de su espalda y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su cuello para Peter.

-Adelante, Pitt, siénteme.-

Peter, con repentina seguridad, posicionó sus dedos sobre la carótida de Tony y sintió el mismo agitado latido que escuchó con el estetoscopio.

-¿Donde más podrías sentir el flujo de mi sangre?-

Peter sabía que podía revisar su pulso braquial, su pulso radial o pedio. Sabía que también se moría por tocar la polla de Tony.

Deslizó la mano por el torso del cirujano, pectoral, rectos del abdomen, sintió cada musculo deslizándose bajo la palma de su mano hasta tocar donde deseaba llegar.

Tony dejó de respirar en cuanto la mano del muchacho sujetó su erección. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Peter, muchacho, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

El chico comenzó a acariciar a su mentor. Cansado de sentir timidez o pudor, se aprovechó de la certeza de que Tony retribuía su atracción y tocó al doctor sobre su pantalón.

-Respondiendo su pregunta, otra manera en la que puedo percibir su pulso es a través del pene en estado de erección, producto de un estímulo exterior placentero.- Movió su pulgar en círculos sobre la húmeda punta de su mentor. Tony se mordió el labio tan fuerte que pudo saborear su propia sangre. -Dígame, doctor, ¿Soy un estímulo placentero?-

Tony tomó al chico por la cintura y acercó su rostro a suyo.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, ¿porque no lo averiguamos? ¿Uh?-

Peter lo besó con esa desesperación adolescente con la que Tony fantaseó ser besado.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese glorioso momento en el que su lengua saboreó la del joven, el primer tacto de sus manos inexperimentadas sobre su piel desnuda, el primer suspiró que pudo atrapar con su boca.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que el uniforme del chico estaba tirado en el suelo.

Junto con la poca cordura que quedaba en el hombre.

-Alguien está algo impaciente.- Murmuró tomando la erección del chico entre sus manos.

Las piernas del muchacho temblaron y su mirada se perdió en el aire por un instante.

_Punta... base..._

_Punta... base..._

-Tengo tanto que enseñarte, hay tanto por aprender para ti.-

Tony se lamió la palma y con ella rodeó el tronco del muchacho.

_Base... punta..._

_Base... punta..._

Tony le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oído.

-Peter, voy a mostrarte cosas que no sabías que alguien pudiera hacerle a tu cuerpo, vas a experimentar sensaciones que nunca en tu vida imaginaste sentir. Te enseñaré a complacerme. Te enseñaré a manejar el placer y a controlar tu cuerpo a la perfección, pero por ahora, suéltalo, sé que luchas por no correrte en mis manos.- Le besó los labios. –Hazlo Peter eyacula para mí, se un buen chico y hazlo en mis manos. Hazlo. ¡Hazlo! ¡HAZLO!-

-Doctor... Stark... Tony...- Peter parecía no saber hacer otra cosa que convulsionar y contraerse.

Disparo a disparo, Tony se encargó de que Peter exprimiera hasta la última gota. Para cuando terminó Peter no estaba seguro de donde estaba el techo y donde el suelo. Su cuerpo no parecía responder más allá de pequeños temblores. Levantó la mirada para ver a su mentor.

Tony lo miró desde arriba y se chupó los dedos.

Peter se sentía al borde del segundo orgasmo con sólo ver su semen en la experimentada mano del cirujano.

-De rodillas.- Tony ordenó.

Automáticamente sus piernas colapsaron y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

-Boca abierta, lengua afuera.-

Tomó las manos del chico y las llevó a su polla, inmediatamente las enredó apretadamente en su barra de carne. Tony acercó su erección hasta introducir la punta en su boca. Estaba seguro de que Peter podía sentir los latidos de su corazón entre sus dedos.

Excitado, Peter le dio un fuerte estrujón con ambas manos exprimiendo un gemido fuera de Tony al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal cayeron sobre su boca. Tony miró con detenimiento las gotas deslizándose por su lengua y descender hasta perderse en su garganta.

No pudo más, tomó la nuca del chico con sus dos manos y forzó su entrada en su boca.

El hombre tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. Peter podía ver las ráfagas eléctricas de placer que recorrían por el cuerpo de su mentor.

La boca de Peter bajó y subió por el falo de Tony, disfrutando cada centímetro que le fue posible. Observó atento los músculos en el cuerpo de Tony tensándose cada vez que su boca abarcaba todo su miembro.

-Justo así, Peter, justo allí. Mueve la lengua, oh... sí. Buen chico.- Tony le careció la mejilla.

Durante un largo rato, Tony gozó de la boca de Peter, gimiendo instrucciones por aquí y por allá y Peter obedeciendo cada una de ellas.

Sus músculos se convirtieron en gelatina y sus huesos en líquido. Peter lo había llevado al límite. 

-Estoy... estoy cerca, Pitt.- Tony advirtió entre dientes. –Si sigues así voy a correrme en tu boca.-

Pudo ver las comisuras de los labios de Peter levantarse a cada lado de su polla, el chico estaba sonriendo en su pene.

Sus dedos se aferraron al suave cabello de Peter y sucedió. Tony eyaculó fuerte en la apretada garganta de su muchacho.

-Chúpalo pero no lo tragues, guárdalo, mantenlo ahí.- Tony ordenó con voz temblorosa entre ondas de placer y escalofríos.

Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel consultorio era el sonido de la boca de Peter chupando y succionando el orgasmo fuera de Tony.

Cuando Tony disparó lo último que quedaba de su alivio en la boca de Peter, retrocedió saliendo lo suficiente para sacar su miembro pero no para despegarse del rostro del chico, la punta de su persistente erección permaneció pegada a sus labios. El chico miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada del cirujano.

Tony estaba temblando, cada músculo, cada nervio, no había un centímetro en su cuerpo que no anhelara con desesperación el tacto del chico arrodillado a sus pies. No se había sentido así en años, había algo en él que le hacía querer más. Acababa de tener un orgasmo y ya deseaba otro, deseaba recibir más, compartir muchos más con él.

-Abre la boca, Peter.- Tony no reconocía su propia voz, sonaba como un condenado a muerte suplicando por un minuto más de vida.

El chico abrió grande para su mentor.

Allí estaba, su denso orgasmo inundando su boca hasta el tope, formando una pequeña piscina blanca detrás de sus dientes.

Tony estaba más allá de desmantelado por la lujuria. Había corrompido la dulce pureza de Peter y de la manera más oscura posible. Lo peor era que no planeaba parar. Prácticamente podía escuchar las puertas del infierno abriéndose sólo para él. Estaba seguro que ni el infierno mismo ardía tan fuerte como su necesidad por Peter.

No importaba, para Tony siglos en el infierno valían la pena si había un beso de Peter Parker de por medio.

-Traga.- Ordenó.

Y Peter.

Una vez más.

Obedeció.

Tony se pasó la mano por la cara. -Mierda, muchacho vas a provocarme un paro cardíaco, eres malditamente perfecto.-

Observó cómo su más reciente pecado descendió por la garganta de Peter hasta desaparecer por completo de su boca. Quería verlo de nuevo, quería rellenarlo una vez más con su deseo, cada orifico de ser posible.

-De pie.- Jadeó.

Peter se levantó. Tony descubrió que su frente terminaba justo delante de sus labios por lo que aprovechó para plantarle un beso.

-Estuviste estupendo. Como siempre, me sorprendiste.- Murmuró contra su piel. –Buen chico.-

Sintió su erección palpitar contra su abdomen.

_Nos gustan los elogios, ¿_ _Uh_ _?_

Sujetó la nuca de Peter con su mano y enterró sus dedos en su cabello. Comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho, el gato te comió la lengua?-

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, yo...- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por milésima vez esa noche, podría sonrojarse millones de veces más y Tony jamás dejaría de sentirse enternecido ante ese gesto.

-Sin miedo.- Susurró Tony. -Escúpelo, muchacho.-

El chico tragó saliva. –Trato de no hablar porque no quiero perder el sabor que usted dejó en mi boca.-

Santa mierda, de no ser por las aceleradas palpitaciones en su pecho Tony habría jurado que acababa de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Tomo las mejillas del chico en sus manos y lo atrapó en un profundo e invasivo beso.

-No me preocuparía por eso, Pitt.- Ronroneó saboreándose a sí mismo en Peter. -Tendrás muchas más oportunidades de probarme después.-

Tony notó algo interesante en la mirada del adolescente. ¿Un destello de emoción? ¿Una sombra de lujuria? No lograba discernir exactamente cuál.

-¿Enserió?-

El cirujano asintió. -Así que mejor acostúmbrate a saborearme en tu boca, porque no habrá día que no esté en ella.- Tony se descubrió a sí mismo prometiéndolo.

Prácticamente podía ver las posibilidades de esa promesa en las pupilas de Peter.  _Oh, las cosas que iba a hacer con ese joven cuerpo suyo_. Le besó los labios una vez más.

-Muy bien, has sido un buen chico, y los chicos buenos merecen recompensas.- Estiró la mano y sacó una paleta del frasco sobre su escritorio.

Peter frunció el ceño ante la golosina frente a él.

-¿Para qué es la paleta?-

Tony quitó el envoltorio. -Te prevendrá de gritar mi nombre mientras te premio por tu excelente trabajo como mi pupilo.- La introdujo en su boca. -¿Listo para recibir tu premio?-

Peter asintió.

Tony le abrió las piernas.

Peter cerró los ojos y bloqueó un gemido.

La paleta sabía a cereza.

* * *

 

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Los invito a que me sigan en esta y en mi[ cuenta de Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART)

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Enseguida, Doctor Stark 1.5 [ESCENAS EXTRA]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos escenas extra del fic anterior para que vean lo mucho que los quiero x3

 

Tony abrió los ojos y se lamió los labios, sonrió al descubrir que aun sabían a Peter. Se levantó en busca del muchacho.

El chico estaba sentado en el escritorio, practicando suturas sobre su esponja, nada encima más que sus pantalones del uniforme.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. 5:30am se talló los ojos y soltó un bostezo. El chico enserio estaba comprometido con la carrera. Se levantó de la cama, tomó sus boxers y se los puso encima. Jaló una silla y se sentó del lado opuesto de la mesa, descansó los codos sobre la superficie y miró a Peter trabajar.

Si Peter estaba despierto significaba que había dormido al menos dos horas desde el último orgasmo.

_¿Si quiera había dormido?_

-¿No deberías descansar un poco?-

-Necesito hacer bien esto antes de dormir.- Respondió el muchacho.

-No creo que sea sano estar despierto tanto tiempo, Peter.-

-Usted ha trabajado durante setenta y dos horas seguidas sin pestañear y está bien.-

Tenía un buen punto allí. Decidió dejarlo trabajar un rato más.

De nuevo se sentía intrigado, Peter parecía ponerse al límite constantemente, como si deseara auto castigarse sobre forzando su cuerpo todos los días. Estaba seguro de que era uno de los estudiantes con más horas de servicio en el hospital, admiraba eso, pero también le preocupada, tenía más ojeras bajo los ojos que él.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

El chico miró a Tony por primera desde que despertó.

-Ya dilo, ¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¿Qué te levanta de la cama por las mañanas? ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a esta carrera?-

Peter dejó abajo las pinzas y la aguja y recargó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Yo...- Respiró profundo. –¿Enserio debemos hablar sobre esto?

–Sí.-

-¿Por qué?-

Tony se encogió de hombros. -Créelo o no, me importas chico, me importas mucho. Si no deseas hablarlo está bien, lo entiendo, pero me gustaría mucho conocer tus motivos.-

Peter dudó por un momento, era igual que Tony, no le gustaba hablar sobre cosas demasiado personales.

-Hace ocho años mi tío, el hombre que era prácticamente mi padre, murió en un asalto, le dispararon a quemarropa.- Sus ojos bajaron a sus manos. –Recuerdo que hacía mucho frío esa noche, él y yo habíamos ido por unos libros para la escuela cuando este tipo aparece de la nada y nos apunta con un arma, nos pide que le demos todo lo que tengamos y lo hacemos, el ladrón se veía más aterrado que nosotros, la mano le temblaba como si tuviera Parkinson. Una bala se le escapó y le dio a mi tío en el pecho.-

Tony imaginó al Peter de diez años, pequeño y asustado frente al cadáver de su Tío, temblando sin control. Su corazón se quebró de esquina a esquina, sintió ganas de abrazar al muchacho.

-Tomé su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamé al 911. Después de un tiempo el Tío Ben se puso frío, estaba helado así que sólo lo abracé hasta que la ambulancia llegó, pero cuando ellos llegaron, era demasiado tarde.-

-Es por eso que quiero ser médico, quiero evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder, quiero ser un héroe, igual que usted.- El chico miró de nuevo a Tony. -Mi tío literalmente murió en mis manos porque no supe tratar una herida de bala.-

Tony quería poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico pero vaciló por un momento, no sabía si sería correcto, le pareció absurdo dado que no había centímetro en su piel que no hubiera tocado después de esa noche. Le dio un apretón sobre su clavícula para hacerle saber que estaba con él.

Peter le obsequió una sonrisa apreciativa y continuó suturando la esponja.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto.- Dijo Tony. –Íbamos camino a Disneylandia por mi doceavo cumpleaños, les había estado insistiendo todo el año para que fuéramos allí, larga historia corta, un camión salió de la nada y nos chocó, terminamos muy heridos, desperté después de una semana para descubrir que era huérfano.-

Tony no estaba seguro de porque le estaba diciendo todo eso, nunca le había contado la historia de sus padres a nadie, ni siquiera a Rhodey o a Pepper.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se sentía mal al comentarlo, de hecho se sentía extrañamente bien, como si hubiera exhalado aire que había contenido en los pulmones durante años. Fue curioso.

-¿Es por eso que decidió ser doctor? ¿Para evitar que otros pasen por lo que usted pasó?-

Sin saber porque, Tony sonrió. –Si, en resumen es por eso.-

Peter asintió, atento a sus suturas.

-Es mi héroe, ¿Lo sabía?- El chico dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. –Tengo todas las revistas médicas con su rostro en la portada, incluso tengo un poster suyo en mi habitación.-

-Quizás quieras mostrármelo un día de estos.-

Peter rió. -¿Es esa una excusa para entrar en mi habitación?-

-¿Fui tan obvio? Cielos, estoy perdiendo el toque con la edad.- El doctor bromeó.

Ambos rieron. Se sintió bien.

Al salir de la habitación, Tony Stark se había percatado de algo que lo dejó atónito, algo que no le había pasado con nadie. Había disfrutado la conversación con el chico más que el sexo mismo. No era que el sexo hubiera sido malo, ese había sido el sexo más candente que había tenido en mucho tiempo; sin embargo, el rato que interactuó con Peter, las clases donde de hecho sí le enseñó cosas y no sólo flirteó con él, fueron bastante placenteras, el muchacho le hizo sentir una extraña calidez que no había experimentado con nadie más.

Peter salió del consultorio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

Tony esperaba robar la inocencia de Peter.

Peter terminó robándole el corazón a Tony.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Para no tener ningún problema innecesario al estudiar medicina habían tres reglas importantes:

1- No faltes a ninguna clase.

2- No te desveles si no es por estudio.

3- Y definitivamente no te acuestes con un doctor, mucho menos si es tu maestro.

Gwen Stacy abrió los ojos y descubrió que había roto las tres reglas al mismo tiempo. 

Steve Rogers, dormido, hermoso y por lo que sentía debajo de ella, completamente desnudo.

Gwen ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

Siempre era igual, aun cuando se prometía apartarse de él, siempre terminaba donde mismo, en una sala de descanso, desnuda y encima de él. Dua Lipa estaría profundamente decepcionada de ella ahora mismo.

 _Nunca te acuestes con un titular_ , fue la principal regla que se autoimpuso al entrar a ese hospital, una relación así siempre sería complicada y confusa, tenía como ejemplo a Darcy con el ortopedista Odinson, o Pietro con el oncólogo Logan. Simplemente no tenía tiempo ni energía para el drama que conllevaba eso.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del doctor Rogers.

–Buenos días.- El hombre susurró.  _¿Cómo es que su aliento huele tan bien incluso por las mañanas?_  -¿Me estabas viendo dormir? No sé si sentirme asustado o halagado.- Dijo juguetón.

-Te hace daño juntarte tanto con Stark, se te está pegando su ego.-

La chica recargó su mentón sobre el esternón de Steve. -No podemos seguir haciendo esto.-

Steve descansó una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió. Dientes blancos y perfectos como era de esperarse.   
-¿No?-

Gwen amaba cuando él hacia eso, cuando ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca sus brazos se flexionaban y sus bíceps prácticamente duplicaban su tamaño.

-No. Eres mi titular y yo una estudiante, es peligroso e inapropiado además de que va en contra de la política del hospital.-

Steve rió, tan suave como las caricias que le estaba dando a la espalda de la joven. Los lentos círculos que su pulgar formaba sobre su piel vibraban como un estruendoso eco por toda su anatomía.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien me esperó fuera del quirófano durante tres horas.-

-Tenía una duda sobre una clase.-

-¿Y la respuesta estaba en mi garganta?-

La chica se sonrojó. Steve le besó la mejilla.

-Era una duda importante de anatomía.-

-Y decidiste revisar la mía toda la noche sólo para sacar un cien en tu examen.- Rió. –Entiendo.-

Steve siempre estaba inusualmente relajado cuando estaban solos, le gustaba verlo así; regularmente allá afuera era el firme y correcto jefe de traumatología, quien siempre estaba impecable y seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero en cuanto se quedaban solos en la misma habitación la brújula moral del doctor Rogers parecía apagarse por completo y el peso del puesto desaparecía de sus hombros. Dejaba de ser el doctor Rogers y se volvía sólo Steve. Como si ella fuera su lugar seguro.

Gwen trató de no sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Falló.

-Hablo enserio Steve, podrían atraparnos y quitarte tu licencia médica.-

-O peor, expulsarnos.- Susurró y por algún motivo sus palabras sonaban ligeramente obscenas.

-Entendí esa referencia.- Dijo en tono grave, imitando su voz. Steve pasó la mayor parte de su vida en el campo de batalla por lo que no conocía mucho de cultura pop, lo poco que sabía era gracias a Gwen y al doctor Stark.

Ambos rieron. En medio de la muerte, las enfermedades y el drama natural que abundaba en un hospital, era cómodo tener un espacio donde pudieran reír y relajarse. El problema era que ellos eran ese espacio de paz para el otro.

Gwen suspiró resignada. -Esto seguirá pasando, ¿no es cierto?-

Steve le apartó un mechón de la cara y lo ocultó detrás de su oreja. –Me temo que sí.-

La rubia acercó sus labios a los de su mentor y los besó con suavidad.

-Tendrá que permanecer en secreto ¿De acuerdo? No quiero meterte en ningún problema ni quiero que crean que hay favoritismo hacia mí.-

Steve jugueteó con el cabello de la joven.

-Pero quiero...- Las mejillas del hombre se tornaron rosa. Gwen jamás había visto a un hombre maduro sonrojarse y jamás pensó que sería tan endemoniadamente adorable. –...No importa.-

-¿Qué cosa, Steve?-

-Está bien, no es nada.-

Gwen le besó la mejilla. –Dime, o te arruinaré el final de las reliquias de la muerte.- Steve era el único en el hospital que al parecer no había visto ni las películas ni leído los libros de Harry Potter.

-Eres malvada.-

Los ojos de la joven bajaron a los labios del ex soldado y sintió su perseverante erección bajo su peso. Se sentía bastante malévola en ese instante.

-Dime.-

Steve bajó la mirada. –Quiero presumirte.-

Ternura inundó el corazón de Gwen.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

El hombre exhaló.

-Quiero tener la libertad de llevarte a casa y traerte al hospital en mi auto, quiero poder ir a citas contigo sin la atención de que alguien nos vea, quiero sujetar tu mano cuando quiera y besarte donde quiera.- Steve pasó su pulgar por el labio de la joven. -Sólo quiero que el hospital entero sepa que eres mía.- Le besó la nariz. -Que sepan que soy tuyo.-

De nuevo, Gwen luchó por no enamorarse de Steve, y como siempre, falló. Cada día le era más difícil no hacerlo. Era una tarea imposible, ese hombre parecía sacado de una novela romántica de Rainbow Rowell, tan dulce y considerado. Tan perfecto en todos los sentidos.

No le importaba la diferencia de edad, no le importaba tener menos experiencia que él, a una profunda parte de Gwen le gustaba eso. Le gustaba admirarlo, seguir sus pasos y enorgullecerlo con sus logros. Había tanto en él que le quitaba el aliento. Le gustaba lo alto que era, le enternecía verlo inclinarse cuando le daba un beso, le gustaba la fuerza de sus brazos en contraste con la suavidad de su mirada. Le gustaba su ocasional barba matutina, tan dorada como su cabello, lo educado que era con sus pacientes y su tonta costumbre de sustituir groserías con otras palabras.

-Quiero eso también.- La joven confesó. –Me gustaría mucho poder presumirle a mis amigas que estoy con el legendario Capitán América.-

-¿Ese es mi apodo?-

Gwen asintió. Steve rió.

-¿Quién me lo pus...?

-Tony.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Es mejor que el que te puse yo cuando te conocí, solía llamarte G.I. joe.-

La risa de Steve creció. Gwen la disfrutó.

-Entendí esa referencia.- Dijo una vez que su risa paró.

Gwen miró el reloj sobre la puerta, no tenían mucho tiempo más para estar juntos, si quería algo debía ponerse manos a la obra. Regresó sus ojos a Steve.

-Sabes, tengo examen de anatomía en unas horas y me gustaría que me ayudaras a dar un  _repaso completo_.-

-Seguro, deja que me vista y traiga mis libros de mi consultori...- El inocente Steve finalmente entendió. -Oh.- Las comisuras de sus labios alcanzaron sus orejas. -Por supuesto, no quisiera que reprobaras, ¿Qué clase de maestro sería si no te ofreciera mi apoyo?-

Gwen se lamió los labios.

-Que considerado, doctor Rogers.-

-Para servir y complacer señorita Stacy.- Murmuró antes de enterrarse en ella de golpe.

La chica ahogó un grito al sentir las apretadas paredes de su sexo siendo estiradas por la gruesa virilidad de Steve.

-Steve...- Jadeó al sentirlo moverse en su interior. El hombre no perdía el tiempo, no disponían de mucho después de todo. Ella debía ir a la universidad en unas horas y él tenía una cirugía en un rato. Debían aprovechar ese pequeño espacio juntos.

La chica le besó la mandíbula, la sombra de su barba le raspó deliciosamente los labios.

-Tus labios huelen a mí.- La chica comentó encantada, rememorando el orgasmo que esa boca le había provocado la noche anterior.

Steve aun podía sentir su cálido orgasmo dentro de ella, lubricando su polla y facilitando sus estocadas a través de la apretada intimidad de la adolecente. Su polla punzó cuando sintió los dientes de la chica alrededor de su pezón.

El hombre en respuesta atrapó su sensible clítoris entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, lo pellizco sutilmente y la joven se contrajo en su polla.

-Steve...-

La mirada del hombre era interesante, tan brillante y al mismo tiempo tan llena de lujuria y oscuridad.

Gwen rodeó el cuello de su mentor con su mano, levemente, sólo lo suficiente para sentir su pulso bajo sus dedos.

Por eso siempre terminaban volviendo al otro, el intenso placer de disfrutar del cuerpo de una persona con quien compartes una conexión, ese íntimo sentimiento de comunicarse sin palabras mientras el placer se avecina como un tren sin freno. Ellos embonaban perfectamente.

La joven descansó sus manos sobre el pecho sólido de Steve y comenzó a mover las caderas, acompañándolo en cada embestida.

-Gwen...- Jadeó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el clítoris de la rubia y la otra le masajeaba un pezón.

Los gemidos discretos se transformaron en gruñidos y el aire a su alrededor fue sustituido por sexo. Estaba cerca, ambos los estaban y lo sabían. El traumatólogo de lamió la mano y le masajeó el clítoris con más fuerza mientras con la otra manipulaba su cadera empalándola en él.

-Linda, voy a eyacular, voy a correrme muy muy dentro de ti.- Le advirtió.

Sabía que esas palabras sólo desataban el orgasmo de la rubia.   
–No puedo acompañarte a todos lados pero al menos así una parte de mi estará contigo.- Sonaría muy retorcido si no quisiera tanto a ese hombre.

-Quiero que recorras los pasillos de este hospital con mi semen dentro de ti.- Murmuró contra su oído. –Y quiero que te corras muy fuerte en mí, quiero sentir mi polla empapada de ti durante todo el día. Quiero sentirte conmigo-

Gwen estaba balanceándose ante el precipicio del éxtasis.

-Hazlo, linda.- Los músculos de Steve se sentían como acero en llamas bajo su piel, las venas en sus brazos, cuello y frente parecían estar a punto de estallar. Él también estaba cerca.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás Gwen Stacy gozó de uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida. Steve le siguió y con unas últimas embestidas eyaculó fuerte dentro de la chica.

 _Benditos sean los dispositivos anticonceptivos Stark..._  pensó disfrutando del placer que le producía sentir el orgasmo de Steve escurriendo por entre sus muslos.

Agotada colapsó sobre el pecho de su mentor e inmediatamente se encontró en medió de dos fuertes brazos, sujetándola como si quisieran fundirse a ella.

-¿Suficiente anatomía por hoy?- Gwen rió entre jadeos.

-Cuando se trata de tu anatomía nunca es suficiente para mí.- Steve le besó la nuca.

-Cursi.- Tan enorme y masculino y al mismo tiempo tan tierno  y acurrucable. Otra de las muchas cosas que amaba de Steve.

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

_¡Boom!_

Gwen escuchó bajo su oído, el corazón de Steve era un desfile de cuatro de julio en ese momento.

En los brazos del otro, disfrutaron de íntima calma y cuando finalmente lograron controlar sus respiraciones y regular sus ritmos cardíacos...

Escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, cada vez más cercanos a la habitación.

-Alguien viene.-

-Mierda.- Gwen siseó.

-Lenguaje.-

-No es el momento, Steve.-

Rápidamente se ocultó bajo las sabanas. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Tony y Peter entraron al consultorio a trompicones, las manos del doctor en las mejillas del chico y las del chico sobre los glúteos de su mentor. Sus labios parecían estar pegados con pegamento industrial.

Steve se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los intrusos.

-Hey, que tal Capitán.- Dijo Tony despreocupadamente mientras el muchacho a su lado enrojecía bajo un tono completamente nuevo de rojo.

-Hola, Tony.- Miró a Peter de reojo.   
-Veo que te estás divirtiendo allá afuera.-

El chico, dominado por la vergüenza salio de la habitación.

-Genial Steve, lo asustaste.- Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué estás sudado y desnudo?-

Steve tragó saliva, mentir no era algo que hiciera con naturalidad.

-Oh... bueno, yo... estaba caliente.- Sintió un pellizco en su pierna.   
-¡Calor! tenía calor, ya sabes como son estas habitaciones, son un horno.-

Tony miró la sabana que cubría el regazo de Steve. No dijo nada, sólo asintió y giró sobre sus talones. Steve suspiró aliviado.

Antes de salir del consultorio, Tony miró sobre su hombro.

-Steve, necesito pedirte un favor.-

-¿Que necesitas, Tony?-

-Cuando la señora Stacy decida salir de esa sabana, ¿podrías decirle que no olvide que mañana estará bajo mi servicio a partir de las ocho? no quiero retrasos.-

Steve abrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Tony le dedicó una última mirada a Steve y cerró la puerta.


	11. Desvirgando a Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya se imaginarán la trama por el título ;) (Este es el primer fic que escribo donde Tony penetra a Peter)  
> Con un giro inesperado, ya verán de qué se trata   
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 

Peter esperó impaciente sobre la cama, con las manos en las rodillas y el corazón agitado.

Pensó que estaría aterrado, pero sólo sentía emoción e intriga.

Su erección palpitaba bajo sus ajustados pantalones de mezclilla mientras esperaba por la sorpresa que el señor Stark había prometido para él.

Revisó una nota que había dejado para él en el laboratorio, en busca de un indicio que le dijera que clase de pecaminosa travesura era la que se avecinaba.

_Seis en punto._

_Mi habitación._

_Mi cama._

_T. Stark_

En menos de sesenta segundos había llegado a su habitación. Al entrar, descubrió decepcionado que el señor Stark no se encontraba por ningún lado, en ese cuarto sólo estaban él, unos Jeans sobre la cama y una nota encima de ellos.

_Ropa fuera._

_Jeans adentro._

_ Ahora. _

_T. Stark._

Sin saber mucho, se deshizo de su ropa de escuela y antes de ponerse el pantalón optó por darse una ducha, con la esperanza de que el señor Stark apareciera y decidiera unirse a él bajo la regadera. No sucedió.

Se secó el cuerpo, se introdujo en el pantalón y esperó sentado en la cama como el buen chico que era. Callado, recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace un par de días en el laboratorio.

Estaban trabajando en un nuevo diseño para el traje de Peter mientras comían pizza. Comenzaron hablando sobre teorías del nuevo Devil May Cry y terminaron hablando sobre relaciones sexuales.

-El lugar más extraño donde he tenido sexo fue en una piscina de Disneylandia en Japón.-

-No lo creo.- Peter sonrió anonadado.

Tony alzó una ceja seductora. -Con un sombrero de Mickey Mouse en la cabeza.-

Peter rió durante buenos tres minutos.

-¿¡Con quién!?-

-Con una idol japonesa, no te diré cual.- Le guiñó el ojo. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño donde lo has hecho?-

Peter soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Responder eso implicaría que he tenido sexo, cosa que jamás ha pasado.-

Las cejas de Tony se juntaron en el medio.

-Espera un momento... ¿Aun eres virgen?-

-Sip.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Afirmativo.-

-Increíble.- Tony musitó para sí mismo.

-¿Lo es? ¿Por qué?-

-Es sólo, ya sabes.- Lo miró de pies a cabeza. –Eres joven y tierno, tan inexperimentado y puro, eres alguien a quien cualquiera le gustaría corromper.-

Peter no sabía si debía tomar eso como un insulto o un halago.

Tony se sentó en la computadora frente a Peter y comenzó a tomar registros de su reciente experimento.

-Me sorprende, es difícil encontrar jóvenes atractivos de tu edad aun vírgenes, es todo.- Continuó. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Esperando a la persona indicada?-

Peter suspiró.

-No espero a la persona indicada, espero a alguien que valga la pena.-

Tony frunció el ceño hacia el monitor. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Peter encogió un hombro. –Quiero una primera vez memorable, quiero aprender y obtener experiencia de ese momento, quiero asegurarme de hacer un buen trabajo y satisfacer a quien sea la persona con la que me esté acostando. Sólo quiero que en mi lecho de muerte pueda recordar el momento en que perdí la virginidad y pensar  _"Santo dios, eso fue épico"-_

-¿Hombre o mujer?-

–¿Francamente? Quien sea. Mientras esté limpio de enfermedades y me sea atractivo físicamente.-

Tony asintió. –Bien. Está decidido.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Voy a ayudarte a deshacerte de tu  _tarjeta V_.- Afirmó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Peter miró discretamente la entrepierna de su mentor bajo la mesa. -¿En... enserio?-

Tony asintió de nuevo con naturalidad. -Después de que cumplas dieciocho, por supuesto.-

Peter revisó la fecha en su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños.

-¿P... por qué no ahora?-

Tony, entre tecleos y cálculos se tomó un momento para mirar a Peter por encima del monitor.

–Porque definitivamente necesitarás ser legal para las cosas que tengo planeado hacerte.-

El muchacho tragó saliva y sintió el peso de la emoción que esa promesa despertó en su pecho. Tony regresó su atención a la pantalla del monitor y dejó el tema.

Su cumpleaños había dos días atrás por lo que pensó que su mentor lo había olvidado después de tanto tiempo; pero la nota, los Jeans ajustados y las velas aromáticas olor a cereza encendidas en cada esquina de la habitación, eran sólidas pistas que refutaban la teoría de Peter.

Su virginidad iba a desaparecer en ese cuarto.

El ascensor sonó y la sangre de Peter calentó cada músculo en su cuerpo.

Tony entró a la habitación con una botella de vino en una mano y copas de cristal en la otra. Peter se lamió los labios, sin camisa, ni zapatos; al igual que él, el señor Stark sólo llevaba puesto encima un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla azul.

El reactor en su pecho brillaba casi tan fuerte como la evidente lujuria en sus ojos.

-Hola, niño.- Tony le saludó como si se tratara de otro día cualquiera, mientras depositaba las cosas en el tocador más cercano.

-Bu... buenas tardes, señor Stark.- El chico respondió hacia el suelo, sonrojándose.

-Supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí.-

Peter asintió sin levantar la mirada del piso.

-¿Tía May sabe que estoy aquí?-

-¿En mi cama? ¿Estás loco? ¿Decirle a May que me pasaré toda la noche desvirgando a su único sobrino?- El científico rió. Peter casi pudo verlo negar con la cabeza. -Dios, no. Me gustan mis bolas donde están muchas gracias. Ni todos los vengadores del mundo podrían protegerme de tu tía si supiera de las cosas que voy a hacer contigo.-

Peter rió y notó el nerviosismo en su propia risa. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su creciente euforia.

-Le dije que te quedarías toda la noche conmigo porque me ayudarías con un importante experimento. Lo cual es relativamente cierto.-

Peter abrió los ojos y descubrió los pies descalzos de Tony en medio de los suyos. Si levantaba la mirada se encontraría con el sólido abdomen de su mentor frente a su nariz.

-Está noche tú serás mi experimento y mi resultado será el placer de disfrutarte.-

La polla de Peter reaccionó, cada vez más dura y extensa dentro de su pantalón. Se ajustó en el lugar tratando vanamente de disminuir la incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Tony sostuvo con delicadeza el mentón de Peter entre su pulgar y su dedo índice antes de gentilmente levantar su rostro. Ahora el café chocolate de los ojos de Peter se había perdido en el café cappuccino de los ojos de Tony.

-No quiero que sientas ninguna presión, eres la persona más importante para mí, lo que significa que lo único que quiero para ti es que disfrutes de todo lo que puedo darte.- Tony explicó. La calidez en su voz se sintió como una caricia en el corazón de Peter.

-Soy el que tiene más experiencia aquí, por lo que naturalmente guiaré cada paso que demos esta noche; sin embargo, esto es para ti, tú tienes el absoluto control sobre esto, cualquier inquietud, por más mínima que sea, házmela saber ¿Está claro?-

_Esto es para ti..._

_Tú tienes el absoluto control sobre esto..._

Peter pensó en todo lo que " _esto"_  implicaba.

_La situación._

_El juego._

_El corazón de Tony._

_El cuerpo de Tony._

_Tony._

Peter no veía la hora de poder empezar.

Escuchó el tronar de los dedos de Tony, despertándolo de su embelesamiento.

-Ojos aquí, muchacho.- El chico apartó su atención de la entrepierna del millonario y la regresó a sus ojos. -¿Está claro?-

-Sí, señor Stark.-

Peter notó las pupilas de Tony dilatarse ante su respuesta.

El hombre sostuvo la mejilla de Peter, y apoyando su pulgar sobre su barbilla, le abrió la boca y lo besó en los labios. Peter en respuesta, hundió sus dedos en la carne de sus hombros y aceptó la lengua de Tony con deleite.

Tony sabía a sangría, probablemente había bebido un poco camino a la habitación. Las manos de Peter bajaron por sus brazos sintiendo la dureza y la curvatura de sus músculos, tensos y firmes bajo sus dedos.

El hombre apartó abruptamente sus labios de los del chico.

-Perdón.- Tony susurró. Su aliento olía tan bien como sabía. –Pero me es difícil contenerme cuando dices mi nombre estando casi desnudo sobre mi cama.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué contenerse?- Jadeó Peter, ansioso por más besos.

-Ese es otro punto a tratar.- Tony recuperó la compostura. –Tengo una sorpresa más para ti.- Aplaudió y como consecuencia, el mismo elevador por el que había entrado se abrió.

Peter se quedó sin aliento al descubrir lo que Tony tenía preparado pare él.

Al abrirse las puertas, se reveló el contenido:

Tú.

Vestido de verano blanco ajustado, sin sostén ni pantis, manos detrás de la espalda y sonrisa en el rostro. Peter notó en ti la misma emoción que sentía por dentro.

Los ojos del chico recorrieron tu cuerpo entero. Si el miembro de Peter estaba incómodamente endurecido por Tony, se sentía a punto de estallar al verte a ti.

-Preciosa, ¿podrías acercarte por favor?- Tony comandó entregándole una copa con sangría al muchacho quien parecía no poder apartar los ojos de ti.

Obedientemente te adentraste al cuarto que conocías tan bien. Jabón de baño, colonia de hombre y cerezas con sangría fue lo primero que percibió tu nariz al cruzar el umbral.

Peter se levantó de la cama y le dedicaste una brillante sonrisa mientras extendiste la mano hacia él diciendo tu nombre.

-Un gusto conocerte, Peter.-

Peter aceptó tu mano tímidamente.

-¿Me... me conoc... sabes quién soy?-

Después de tantos fanfics leídos y tantos fan arts en tu celular, probablemente conocías a ese muchacho más de lo que te conocías a ti misma.

Reíste. –Por supuesto, Tony no para de gemir tu nombre cuando lo hacemos.- Le lanzaste una mirada recriminatoria al millonario.

Tony rodó los ojos. –Sólo sucedió una vez.-

Eso era cierto, pero por el rubor en las mejillas del chico valía la pena mantener la mentira.

-Como sea, seré yo quien te quite la virginidad heterosexual, el resto será trabajo de Tony.-

Peter parecía un niño perdido en el bosque.

-Señor Stark, no entiendo...-

-Tenías razón Peter, necesitas experiencia y para eso precisas experimentar el placer del sexo por primera vez, tanto de un hombre...- Tony te dedicó la más oscura de las miradas. Tu clítoris palpitó. –...como de una mujer.-

Peter te observó nuevamente, ojos fijos a tus muslos al final del vestido. Notaste intriga mezclada con duda en su mirada.

-Mereces una experiencia memorable y créeme...- Le dio un trago a su bebida. -Me aseguraré que así sea.-

-Señor Stark...-

Los ojos del muchacho regresaron a ti.

-Pero... ¿Quién es ella?-

Tony caminó hacia ti, ofreciéndote una copa con sangría.

-Ella, es una chica que conocí por azares del destino.- Descansó ambas manos sobre tus hombros desnudos y les dio un apretón. –Ella, es el mejor sexo que una mujer te podría dar, oral, vaginal, el que sea, ella terminará haciéndote ver estrellas, completamente garantizado, tiene el sello de calidad Stark.-

Bebes de la copa sintiendo una chispa de orgullo en el pecho.

-El año pasado fui maestro en su universidad por un tiempo, ella fue mi estudiante más sobresaliente, una noche nos encontramos casualmente en un bar, bebimos un poco, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciéndolo en el baño del bar.- Tony te miró el trasero y se acarició la polla sobre el pantalón rememorando el suceso. –En fin, lo hicimos varias veces durante el transcurso del semestre y nos llegamos a conocer bien, no después de mucho tiempo me enteré de sus problemas financieros así que decidí echarle una mano.- la esquina de su labio se levanta. –En más de un sentido.

-Eso suena a prostitución para mi.- Objetó Peter.

-Yo lo llamo  _"qui pro quo"_ ; dar y recibir, un trato donde yo le pago la carrera, ella me folla un par de veces al mes y ambos salimos beneficiados.-

-No me parece correcto.-

-Lo es para mí.- Explicaste dándole un último sorbo a la copa antes de regresársela a Tony. –No tengo que preocuparme con problemas económicos por lo que puedo enfocarme totalmente en mi carrera, el dinero no es un problema para Tony así que podemos hacerlo cuantas veces quiera y a cambio yo puedo disfrutar de ese trasero suyo.- añadiste lo último soltándole una sonora nalgada al millonario.-

Sonreíste. –Todos ganamos.-

Tony ahora se paró detrás de su muchacho.

-En resumen, le enseñé todo lo que sabe y ahora me ayudará a enseñarte todo lo que aprendió de mí.-

-¿Y a ella no le incomoda la idea de hacerlo con un extraño?-

-Sabes,  _ella_  está parada justo frente a ti.- Dijiste.

Peter se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. –Lo siento.-

Tony no mentía, Peter era jodidamente adorable, de no ser por sus ojos cualquiera pensaría que ese chico había sido sacado de una boyband Koreana, ciertamente tenía el cuerpo de un idol.

Descansaste tus manos sobre sus hombros. Firmes, fuertes, te gusta.

-Tranquilo, mi trabajo aquí es hacerte sentir muy bien y divertirme en el proceso. No estoy obligada a hacer nada de esto, Tony sólo me ofreció una invitación y acepté.- Tus ojos bajaron a sus abdominales marcados. –Y me alegra hacerlo hecho, ¿Cuántas chicas pueden presumir que se acostaron con dos vengadores al mismo tiempo?-

Sus mejillas cambiaron al mismo rojo del vino que hace unos momentos tomaste.

-Sin miedo, Peter.- Lo miraste a los ojos. –Tómame.-

El chico le echó un vistazo rápido a Tony sobre su hombro y este asintió. Tímidamente sujetó tus caderas. Dando un paso, te acercaste lo suficiente para sentir su palpitante erección contra tu abdomen.

-Mucho mejor.- Murmuras fascinada por el tamaño.

Peter sintió los labios de Tony detrás de su cuello.

-¿Qué dices, Pitt?- le besó el cuello. -¿Estás listo para experimentar tu primera vez?-

Peter tenía la erección del señor Stark contra su espalda y tus senos contra su pecho.

El nerviosismo que sentía desapareció, no tenía espacio para eso cuando sentía tanta lujuria.

-Estoy listo.-

Tony sonrió contra su piel. -Buen chico.- Te sujetó la mejilla. –Bésala para mí, Peter.-

Impulsado por la emoción de Tony y las ganas de besarte, Peter conectó sus labios contigo. 

Los labios de Peter se sentía suaves y esponjosos, sus besos fueron lentos y delicados. Saboreaste a Tony, al parecer él ya había tenido una probada de Peter antes de que llegaras. No podías culparlo.

-Tenías razón Tony, tiene unos labios preciosos.- Comentaste al final del beso.

-Los más bellos que he visto en mi vida.- Corroboró mirándolos con atención.

Peter sonrió. –Gracias.- Miró a Tony. –¿Ahora que sigue?-

Notaste enternecedora emoción juvenil en su voz.

-Te enseñaré a darle sexo oral a una mujer.- Te acarició el muslo. –Preciosa, siéntate en la cama y abre las piernas para nosotros.-

Te sentaste al borde de la cama y esperaste.

-Señor Stark nunca he... hecho eso con nadie.-

-Por eso vamos a enseñarte.- Se sentó a tu lado. –Te acompañaremos a cada paso.-

Peter se arrodilló entre tus piernas. La sensación de su agitada respiración te cosquilleó la piel.

Tony levantó tu vestido, sus rasposos nudillos rosaron tu piel durante el proceso.

Peter se lamió los labios.

-¿Alguna vez has visto una vagina en persona?-

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres tocarla?-

Peter asintió.

-Adelante.-

El chico reposó las puntas de sus dedos sobre tu sexo. Los músculos en tu abdomen se contrajeron.

-Está muy mojada.- Sonaba fascinado al respecto.

-No es la única.- Tony acarició la erección de Peter sobre su pantalón, rodeando la pequeña mancha de humedad sobre la punta con el pulgar. Peter gimió.

-Quiero que la pruebes, Pitt. Quiero verla correrse en tu boca.-

Peter acercó su rostro a tu entrepierna dispuesto a complacerte. Tony lo detuvo.

-Hey, hey, alto ahí semental. No puedes sólo llegar y enterrar tu lengua en ella, esto no es una escena de porno barato, debes hacerla desearlo primero.- Ya lo deseabas con muchas ansias, pero un poco de juego previo no vendría mal.

-Bésala alrededor, muslos, pubis, ingle, asegúrate de estimularla por completo.-

Peter hizo lo que se le pidió, esparció sensuales besos alrededor de tu sexo, atento a tus reacciones y sonidos, pacientemente se encargó de cumplir la tarea, incluso añadió un gentil mordisco a tu muslo ante el cual gemiste.

-Buen detalle.- Tony le felicitó.

El chico te plantó un último beso sobre tu pubis, muy cerca que tu palpitante clítoris. Moviste involuntariamente las caderas en busca de sus labios.

-Mira lo húmeda que la dejaste. Parece que está lista para que la pruebes.-

Tony sujetó la nuca de Peter y lentamente la acercó a tu entrepierna. –Lame.-

Peter recorrió tu sexo desde abajo hacia arriba, recogiendo tus jugos con su lengua antes de guardarla de regreso en su boca y tragar.

Su lengua aún no se había adentrado en ti, pero te morías por correrte en su cara.

-Es bueno, Stark, muy bueno.- Le congratulaste.

-Ese es mi muchacho.- Respondió con claro orgullo en sus palabras.

Tony abrió los labios de tu intimidad exponiendo la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo frente a Peter.

-Rodea su clítoris con tus labios.- 

Peter lo hizo.

–Acarícialo con tu lengua.- 

Peter lo hizo.

–Succiona.- 

_Oh, Peter sí que lo hizo..._

Arqueaste tu espalda. -¡Mierda!-

Peter rápidamente miró hacia arriba. -¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé?-

La preocupación en su rostro te pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

Sacudes la cabeza. –Completamente lo opuesto.- Acercaste tu entrepierna a su rostro. –Vuelve a hacer exactamente eso mismo.-

Peter no necesitó que se lo pidieras dos veces, en un parpadeo su boca regresó a ti.

-Mete un dedo.- Ordenó Tony. Peter obedeció. –Otro.- Ahora los dedos índice y medio de Peter estaban dentro de ti mientras te chupaba. –Muévelos en círculos.-

Peter de nuevo te obligó maldecir y retorcerte.

-Sigue así, Peter.- Te escuchaste jadear.

Tony se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla del otro lado de la habitación. Decidió observar desde la distancia porque quería que el chico adquiriera un poco de experiencia por su cuenta, porque le gustaba ver a su muchacho especial complaciéndote...

_...Y porque era un bastardo pervertido._

Con las piernas bien abiertas metió su mano en su pantalón y sacó su polla. –Eso es, pequeño, juega con sus pezones.- Murmuró acariciando su miembro mientras te observó frotar tu intimidad contra los suaves labios de su pupilo. –Juega con ella.-

Sin aparatar la boca de tu sexo, Peter miró a Tony directo a los ojos, con cada segundo que pasaba, las succiones y lamidas se volvían más rápidas y fuertes al igual que las caricias que Tony le propinaba a su pene.

Como si la mano de Tony estuviera sincronizada con la lengua de Peter.

Había algo excitante en ser observados que te ponía al límite, la sombría mirada de Tony sobre tu carne desnuda intensificaba cada sensación que Peter te proporcionaba. Con su polla en una mano y la otra en una copa de sangría, Tony Stark te miró mientras empapabas la boca de Peter con tu orgasmo.

-Peter...- Jadeaste mientras el orgasmo latía a través de ti.

Peter chupó hasta el final y cuando sacó su lengua de ti se puso de pie y se lamió los labios. 

Tony caminó hacia ustedes, su erección rebotando a cada paso que daba. Furor en su semblante, como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-Tú, ven aquí...- Sujetó el rostro de Peter con ambas manos y lo besó en la boca, saboreando sus labios mezclados con tu orgasmo. –Bien hecho, me enorgullece lo obediente y hábil que eres.-

-¿Enserio?- Peter jadeó contra su boca.

Tony asintió mientras lo besaba.

-Ahora que aprendiste como comer una vagina...- Le abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y Peter ahogo un dulce gemido. –Es hora de que te enseñe como comer una polla.-

Tanto tú como Peter sintieron una fuerte onda de calor por todo el cuerpo cuando observaron a Tony ponerse de rodillas y tomar la polla de su pupilo en su puño.

-Señor S...- Las palabras de Peter desaparecieron de su boca.

Tony estaba dando el mejor sexo oral que habías presenciado en toda tu vida. Succionando desde el principio hasta el final. La mirada de Peter perdida y desenfocada por tanto placer.

-No seas tímido, pon tus manos en mi cabeza y úsala para complacerte.- Ordenó besándole la punta.

Peter enredó sus dedos en el cabello del hombre y atravesó su boca.

-Mueve la cadera.- Ordenaste embestida de poder y lujuria.

El chico no iba a durar mucho, una boca tan experimentada como la de Tony y una polla tan núbil como la de Peter era un orgasmo seguro.

-Tony...- Su nombre salió como una súplica.

Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la garganta de Tony comenzó a contraerse.

En silencio observaste a Peter tener su primer orgasmo provocado por alguien más. Tony aceptó ese regalo tragando y succionando, estabas sorprendida, ni una sola gota se le escapó.

Tony se puso de pie y sonrió al ver la expresión de Peter.

-Eso...- Estaba agitado, así que se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. –¿Eso fue para enseñarme a dar sexo oral a hombres?

El millonario sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso fue porque me moría por probarte.- Le besó la boca. –La parte de teórica acaba de empezar.-

Tony miró en tu dirección.

-¿Señorita, por favor, podría ilustrarnos?-

-Será difícil superar semejante espectáculo señor Stark.- Dijiste levantándote de la cama.

-Estoy seguro de que podrá superar mis expectativas, siempre lo hace.-

Peter se arrodilló contigo frente al hombre.

-Okey, Peter te mostraré los básico de complacer a un caballero con tu boca. Primero, hay que asegurarnos de que esté completamente desnudo así que ayúdame a quitarte el pantalón.-

Pantalones abajo.

Pantalones a fuera.

-Ahora debemos encárganos de tentarlo con nuestras manos antes de usar nuestras bocas, sujeta su erección conmigo, fuerte, como si quisieras exprimirlo.-

Peter descubrió que aun con su mano y la tuya sujetando la polla de Tony, no lograban abarcar todo el miembro.

-Acarícialo conmigo.-

Peter acarició la mitad anterior; tú, la posterior.

Tony permaneció allí, con las manos en la cintura, y el labio inferior entre los dientes, recibiendo el placer que ustedes estaban dispuestos a darle. Mirándolos desde arriba e imaginándose dentro de sus bocas.

-Tuerce la muñeca de vez en cuando con cada caricia.- Le muestras. –Así.-

Debías darle crédito al chico, aprendía rápido.

-Continuemos con la parte favorita de Tony.- Levantaste la polla del millonario y lamiste desde sus testículos, hasta la base y de ahí hasta la punta.

Tony se estremeció ante el trayecto de tu lengua.

-Ya veo porque es su parte favorita.- Dijo Peter acariciando su propia erección.

-Has lo mismo.- Le diste espacio para hacerlo.

Peter se encargó de que no hubiera centímetro en el miembro de Tony que no estuviera cubierto por su saliva. Con lengüetazos por todos lados, Tony gimió complacido.

-Ahora te mostraré como chuparlo.- Atrapaste la erección de Tony con la boca y con las manos en los fuertes muslos del millonario comenzaste con la demostración.

Tony cerró los ojos. –Hmmm, juro que te vuelves cada vez mejor en esto.-

-Difícil no hacerlo cuando tuve un maestro tan exigente.-

Peter miró las reacciones de Tony, como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, las arrugas en su frente y el tensar de sus músculos, podía ver el orgasmo construyéndose en su cuerpo.

Con un sonoro chasquido liberaste la polla de Tony.

-¿Lo captaste bien?- Peter asintió muy rápido. –De acuerdo, es tu turno.-

Peter abrió la boca y trató de hacer lo mismo que tú.

Se ahogó en el primer intento. Terminó tosiendo.

-Tranquilo, no trates de correr antes de caminar, muchacho.- Tony le aconsejó.

-Está bien si no puedes tomarlo todo desde el principio, es normal, tampoco pude hacerlo en mi primer intento. En situaciones así debes asegurarte de que todo su pene esté siendo estimulado por ti, por lo que si no logras tocar la base con tus labios, puedes masturbar la parte fuera de tu boca.- Hiciste una demostración y Tony gimió en respuesta. –Así, tu turno.-

Te hiciste a un lado y Peter lamiéndose los labios sujetó la erección del millonario en su puño.

-Un tip extra, asegúrate de mirar a Tony a los ojos mientras lo haces, le encanta eso.- Le aconsejaste.

Peter asintió y levantó la mirada. Casi pudiste las chispas tronando en el aire.

-Hola.- Tony saludó sardónico.

Peter sonrió. –Hola señor Stark. ¿Cómo va todo por allá arriba?-

-Bastante bien, debo decir. ¿Cómo va todo allá abajo?-

-Bien, pero está por ponerse mejor.- Las caricias sobre su pene comenzaron al igual que los gemidos de Tony.

-Mierda...- Jadeó cuando los labios de Peter rodearon su polla.

Chupó la mitad de Tony y acaricio la otra.

Tony le acarició el cabello.

Te pusiste de pie al lado de Tony y con las manos en su pecho, besaste sus labios. El hombre rodeó tu cintura en un posesivo abrazo, tus senos terminaron pegados a su costado y tu húmeda intimidad en la parte exterior de su muslo.

-Frótate contra mí.-

Restregaste tu clítoris contra su muslo y placer punzó entre tus piernas.

-Eres excelente maestra.- Gimió. –Lo estás haciendo bastante bien.-

-Peter es un joven talentoso, no pensé que lo hiciera tan bien en su primer día.- Respondiste.

Posando tu mano sobre la de Tony tomaste la cabeza de Peter y lo forzaste a tomarlo más profundo, únicamente deteniéndote cuando la nariz del chico tocó el vello púbico de Tony.

-Alto, alto, alto, basta... ¡Basta!.- dio dos pasos hacia atrás sacando su miembro de la boca de Peter.

Recargó su cadera contra el tocador y aferró sus puños al borde detrás de él. Nudillos dolorosamente blancos y ojos cerrados.

-Mierda.- Musitó tembloroso. Pudiste ver en las palpitaciones de su polla que estaba en una pelea contra su propio cuerpo, tratando de mantener su orgasmo inactivo.

Eso fue inusual, Tony tenía un control perfecto sobre su cuerpo, nunca se corría a menos que lo quisiera, pero allí estaba él, temblando de pies a cabeza, a un toque de distancia del orgasmo.

O este chico era bueno o significaba más de lo que Tony admitía.

Después de unos segundos Tony recuperó el control, sorprendentemente logro contener su orgasmo.

-Eso fue intenso.- Jadeó antes de dar un largo trago directo de la botella.

Chocaste puños con Peter.

Tony rió.

-Bien, ahora que lubriqué tu polla, es tu turno.- Tony asiente hacia ti. -Prepara su boca.-

-Pensé que ya había terminado la lección oral, señor Stark.-

Tony se paró a detrás del chico.

-Así fue, Peter.- Descansó su masculina mano sobre tu cabeza. –Pero me muero por ver tu polla en su boca.-

Tony se lamió los labios y te pusiste de rodillas frente a Peter.

-Lubrica su boca.-

-¿Cómo hago eso, señor Stark?-

Tony te mira sobre el hombro del chico.

-Preciosa, pon tus labios alrededor del glande del señor Parker, por favor.- Haces lo que se te pide y Tony toma el tronco de la polla de Peter en su fuerte puño, haciendo que sus rodillas tiemblen.

-Vamos a hacer esa boca agradable y resbalosa.- Explicó Tony. -ya está húmeda de saliva, pero no hay mejor lubricante que el semen.- Comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Peter, exprimiendo liquido pre seminal dentro de tu boca.

-¿Qui... quiere que me corra en su boca?-

-No muchacho, con líquido pre seminal será suficiente.- Los labios de Tony acariciaron el oído de Peter, su barba le cosquilleó sutilmente el lóbulo. -La única boca en la que tendrás orgasmos, será la mía.-

Sientes a Peter punzar contra sus labios. Tu clítoris palpita en respuesta. No pudiste más, necesitabas alivio, así que dirigiste discretamente tu mano a tu entrepierna.

-Sin pudor princesa.- Dijo Tony, a quien nunca se le escapaba nada. -Acaríciate para nosotros.-

La mano de Tony estaba moviéndose detrás de Peter, estaba masturbándose al mismo tiempo que estaba masturbando al chico.

Estabas al borde de la locura.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que tu boca quedara empapada del líquido de Peter, el adolescente escurría más que tú.

-Muy bien. Suficiente.- Tony soltó ambas pollas y posicionó sus manos en tus mejillas, sentiste la cálida humedad de sus manos sobre tus cachetes. –Basta de preparación, necesito verte fornicar esa boca.- Bruscamente, Tony movió tu cabeza enterrando a Peter en tu garganta de un solo intento.

Tú, con experiencia, devoraste todo.

La boca de Peter formó un O perfecta.

El chico sintió liquido pre seminal de Tony deslizándose por su espalda baja hasta caer por sus glúteos, el hombre estaba mucho más excitado de lo que dejaba notar.

De atrás, hacia adelante, Tony movió tu cabeza por toda la extensión de Peter, te encargaste de chupar la punta cada vez que salía de tu boca, y de lamer todo el camino de regreso a la base. El chico parecía estar a segundos de convulsionarse.

Como una lanza atravesando al enemigo, Tony enterró a Peter dentro de tu boca una y otra vez.

-Señor Stark me voy a correr...-

-Aun no.-

Tony sacó a Peter de tu boca.

-Señor Stark, por favor.- Peter suplicó entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento.- Le besó la cabeza. –Pero necesito que guardes tu orgasmo un poco más, te prometo que al final valdrá la pena.-

Peter asintió.

-Buen chico.- Tomó su propia polla en su mano y se posicionó entre tus piernas. –Peter, quítate el pantalón y siéntete en la cama junto a nuestra invitada.- Se acarició a sí mismo. –Voy a enseñarte como follar a una mujer.-

Todo tu cuerpo reaccionó ante esas palabras.

Peter se sentía intrigado, estaba por presenciar algo que cualquiera querría ver, al legendario casanova Stark haciendo su magia sobre una mujer.

-Ponte atento Peter, estás por aprender del mejor.- Dijiste.

Tenías a Tony Stark desnudo encima de ti y a Peter Parker desnudo a tu lado.

-Al igual que en todo, primero debes asegurarte de jugar con ella un poco.- Deslizó la punta de su miembro sobre la línea de tu entrada.

-Incítala a que te folle, haz que tiemble de ganas.- Frotó la punta de su pene contra tu clítoris, forzando un gemido fuera de ti.

Peter miraba tu cuerpo, aprendiendo de los movimientos que Tony hacía sobre ti, memorizando como complacerte cuando llegara su turno.

-No olvides del resto de su cuerpo también necesita atención. –Apartó el cabello de tus hombros y comenzó a besarlos. –Hay puntos específicos que las hacen temblar. –Te besó esa parte detrás de la oreja que siempre te erizaba la piel.

Se deshizo de su vestido y besó tus pechos, succionó tus aureolas y mordisqueó tus pezones, formó círculos con su cintura, frotando la larga extensión de su miembro contra tu sexo, tentando la entrada y restregándose contra tu clítoris.

Metiste los brazos bajo los suyos y hundiste tus dedos en su muscular espalda. Tony era todo un hombre, experimentado y conocedor, incluso su piel olía a seguridad y auto confianza.

Su barba cosquilleó con cada beso que te daba, encendiendo en flamas tu piel.

-Tony, para el jugueteo y sólo penétrame.- Gemiste frustrada frotándote contra su masculina figura. –¡Sólo fóllame de una maldita vez!-

Tony rió y te besó la frente.

-Este es el momento que llamo, "Punto de ebullición" es cuando la mujer está tan desesperada por ti que no puede evitar expresarlo, si no es con palabras será con su cuerpo y entonces...- Posicionó la punta de su pene en tu entrada. –Es cuando debes darle lo que pide.- Se adentró en ti de una embestida.

-Santa madre de...- Gemiste contra su hombro.

Peter se acarició sin pudor ante el escenario, descubriendo que no había visto algo tan excitante en toda su vida.

Tony entraba y salía de ti con sensualidad, era claro que había estado en esa situación antes y era más que evidente lo mucho que le gustaba ser observado por Peter.

-Tan apretada y húmeda, es por eso que eres tan perfecta para este trabajo.- Tony gimió. –Te va encantar estar dentro de ella Peter.- Tony aseguró embistiéndote.

Peter observó una gota de sudor recorrer la espina de su mentor colina abajo, como aun con cada movimiento los firmes músculos en su cuerpo no vibraban, prestó atención a cómo te miraba directo a los ojos mientras se apoderaba de tu cuerpo.

Tus paredes estrangularon su miembro y Tony inmediatamente supo que estabas cerca.

-Hazme un favor Pitt, acaríciale el clítoris mientras hago que se corra en mi polla. En lentos círculos, como te enseñe.-

Peter se acercó lo suficiente y tomo tu clítoris entre tus dedos.  _Círculo... pellizco... círculo..._

-Algo importante que debes tomar en cuenta al fornicar con una mujer es que no sólo debes estimular su cuerpo, también estimula su mente, susúrrale al oído las cosas que quieres hacerle, lo mucho que vas a hacer por ella y cuanto la deseas.-

Desde tu pecho, Tony lamió su camino hacia tu oído.

-Estás en tu límite, preciosa, puedo sentirlo, no lo contengas, córrete para mí, por favor contráete alrededor de mi polla y satisfáceme con tu orgasmo. Por favor, dámelo.-

Siempre hacía eso, se metía en tus oídos y llegaba a tu cerebro, jugaba con tu mente mientras jugaba con tu cuerpo. Tony Stark obtenía lo que quería cuando quería y donde lo quería, por ello no era la clase de hombre que suplicaba por nada, sin embargo, allí estaba, gimiéndote al oído, suplicándote que te corrieras para él, con honesta desesperación en su respirar.

Se aseguraba de que supieras lo valiosos que eran tus orgasmos para él.

Tony pegó su mejilla con la tuya y gimió:

_-Por favor...-_

-¡TONY...!- Tu carne fue más fuerte que tu voluntad. Te rendiste ante su cuerpo y te corriste en su polla.

Tony gritó tu nombre y eyaculó bruscamente dentro de ti.

No dejó de moverse, siguió a través del orgasmo, manteniéndolo, intensificándolo, y finalizándolo después de varios gloriosos segundos.

Las violentas embestidas se transformaron en lentos e íntimos movimientos hasta que el húmedo sonido de piel chocando se detuvo.

Los músculos de Tony se relajaron bajo tus dedos,

Comenzó a darte suaves besos por todo el cuerpo.

-La lección más importante que aprenderás hoy Peter es que incluso mientras la estés follando salvajemente debes darle el respeto que se merece.- Te besó. –Las mujeres son lo más maravilloso de este mundo, nunca lo olvides, muchacho.-

-Anotado.- Dijo Peter.

El millonario se levantó de la cama saliendo de ti. Por un momento, un hilo de fluido conectó la punta de Tony con tu sexo hasta que estuvo a la distancia suficiente.

Su polla lucía brillosa, lubricada por la saliva de Peter, su propio semen y los jugos de tu orgasmo. Sabías que si estuvieran solos estarías chupándola en se instante.

Tony se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo. -Tu turno Peter.-

Peter se levantó de la cama y se paró entre tus piernas.

Desde atrás, Tony tomó la polla de Peter y lo manipuló sobre tu intimidad.

-Recuerda, primero incítala a usar tu polla para complacerse.- Restregó en círculos la punta de la erección de Peter sobre tu sensible clítoris. -¿Lo tienes?-

Peter asintió tomando su propia erección en su puño. Gozaste de tres minutos de Peter besándote y chupándote por todos lados. Incitándote hasta hacerte gemir de frustración.

No quisiste pasar por el jugueteo, estabas demasiado sensible para ello, necesitabas a Peter dentro de ti ya. Rodeaste su cintura y moviendo tu cadera atrapaste a Peter en ti.

Peter cerró los ojos y gimió tu nombre.

-Está bien, Peter, deja que te folle, complace a la dama.-

Peter se inclinó y besó tus labios mientras se movía en tu interior al mismo ritmo que tú. La súper fuerza de Peter sacudió la cama entera, probablemente habría un agujero frente al cabecero de la cama cuando terminaran. Peter alcanzaba más profundidad con cada empujón, no se olvidaba de acariciarte el clítoris con sus manos ni de besar tu cuerpo. Bien hecho Stark.

Tony tomó su miembro desde la base con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetó el hombro de Peter, atrayéndolo hacia él lo suficiente para poder besarle el cuello.

-Como dijo nuestra invitada, ella se encarga de tu virginidad hetero y yo...- rodeó la entrada de Peter con la punta de su hinchado glande. -...De todo lo demás.- Sus labios estaban pegados a la piel detrás de su cuello. Inhaló profundo el aroma de Peter antes de hablar. -Abre las piernas grande, Peter, es hora de que me encargue de "todo lo demás".-

Peter separó las piernas y sin detener su movimiento sobre ti, arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose ante Tony.

-Buen chico.-

Tony empujó su perfectamente lubricada polla dentro de Peter. Las manos del chico se volvieron puños sobre la cobija y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Demasiado?- Preguntó Tony.

-Insuficiente.- Respondió Peter.

Así que Tony se adentró lentamente en Peter, hasta que la cabeza de su miembro estaba completamente en él.

Tony no se preocupaba por la higiene, sabía que Peter se había estado preparando para él, manteniéndose limpió y pulcro para cuando decidiera adentrarse en él y tomar su pureza.

-Más profundo, por favor.- Tanto tú como Peter jadearon.

Tony continuó con su invasión, muy despacio, con cuidado de no lastimar a Peter.

Peter tembló cuando Tony entró en contacto con su próstata, intensificando su placer. Cada que Tony entraba en Peter, este se adentraba en ti de modo que no había forma en la que el chico no estuviera siendo follado por alguno de los dos.

Nunca te imaginaste en una situación así, era por eso que aceptaste la invitación de Tony, sabías bien que cualquier encuentro sexual con Stark siempre envolvía una experiencia única.

Peter comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, los músculos de su torso parecían estar hechos de piedra bajo su piel.

-Señor Stark, estoy muy cerca.-

-Continua.- Ordenó aumentando la fuerza de sus estocadas.

-¡Pero Señor Stark estoy por correrme!- Exclamó alarmado.

-No te preocupes, está bajo control natal, puedes eyacular con libertad en ella cuantas veces quieras.-Le lamió la parte trasera del oído. -Hazlo Peter, quiero que te corras en ella, quiero que mezcles tu semen con el mío.-

Tony era un hombre con una boca llena de palabras sucias, eran sus armas, sabía exactamente cuando usarlas y que decir para arrastrarte al límite. Era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con Peter.

-¿Sientes mi orgasmo dentro de ella, Pitt?- Tony murmuró contra la nuca del chico. –¿Puedes sentirme alrededor de ti? ¿Cómo se siente? Cuéntame, Peter.-

Peter cerró los ojos. –Caliente... húmedo...- apresuró sus movimientos. –Me encanta.-

-A mí también, te sientes fantástico alrededor de mi polla.- Las manos de Tony sujetaban tan fuerte la cadera de Peter que le dejaría moretones de no ser por sus poderes. –Por eso voy a llenarte hasta el tope de mí, voy a vaciar todo esto en ti.-

Tony estaba perdiendo el control, cuando comenzaba con las palabras sucias sabías con que el orgasmo se avecinaba.

-No tienes idea lo difícil que fue esperarte, cada día, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en tomarte. En el laboratorio, en tu cuarto, en tu escuela.- Tony estaba taladrando al pobre chico. –Y cuando me revelaste que eras virgen hace unos días, cuando me dijiste que nadie había disfrutado de tu cuerpo... ahmmm.- Alentó sus movimientos, estaba por correrse y quería prolongarlo.

-Cuando me dijiste que nadie había tomado tu virginidad, enloquecí, me obsesioné al respecto, imagine todos los escenarios posibles contigo, todos. Simplemente supe que debía ser mía.-

-La estuve guardando para usted.- Peter confesó. –Tuve varías oportunidades, pero sabía que debía ser usted.-

Tony le besó el cuello. –Lo sé, pequeño. Te lo agradezco tanto.-

Peter no podía ver el rostro de Tony, pero pudiste notar un honesto sentimiento de afecto en sus ojos, ese hombre adoraba al muchacho. La forma en que lo miraba lo decía a gritos.

Encantada, escuchaste los tiernos gemidos de Peter en comparación con los violentos gruñidos de Tony. De nuevo recuperaron el ritmo y las contracciones dentro de ti fueron la introducción del climax sobre tu cuerpo.

-Chicos...- Gemiste. –Voy a correrme, no puedo prolongarlo más ¡debo hacerlo ahora!-

Tony rió. -¿Oíste eso muchacho? Acabas de provocar tu primer orgasmo con tu polla.- los músculos del abdomen de Tony sufrieron un espasmo. –Y estás por provocar otro...-

Peter gimió el nombre de su mentor, luego el tuyo y sucedió.

Tony eyaculó en Peter.

Peter eyaculó en ti.

Y tú te corriste alrededor de Peter.

Y por muchos segundos...

_Placer... contracciones... más placer._

_Contracciones... placer... más contracciones._

Como todo lo que era asombroso en el mundo, el placer terminó, dejándolos sudados y agotados. Trataste de moverte pero tu cuerpo simplemente no respondía, tu sistema había ocupado hasta el último pedazo de energía en el orgasmo.

La cálida risa de Tony irrumpió en el silencio que reinaba en esa atmósfera de sexo y satisfacción.

-Mira eso, Pitt, nos dejaste temblorosos y sin aire.- Le besó el hombro. –Estoy orgulloso.-

Tony retrocedió saliendo de Peter, derramando lo que quedaba su orgasmo en la alfombra.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu primera vez?- Preguntaste besándole los labios al chico.

Peter sonrió y se dejó caer a tu lado. –Mejor de lo que imaginaba.- Rió. –Definitivamente pensaré en esto cuando muera.-

Parpadeas. -¿Qué?-

Tony rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Ignóralo, es un chico bastante peculiar.-

-Ya lo creo.-

Tony le dio una nalgada a Peter.

-Sin descansos,  _Underoos_ , aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ve a la regadera, tendrás tu primer sexo en la ducha.-

Entusiasmado, Peter se apresuró hacia el baño

-Y tú, preciosa...- Te besó en los labios y te estrujó un glúteo. –Tú vienes con nosotros.-

* * *

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Los invito a que sigan esta y [mi cuenta de Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART)para leer más historias.

 

¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta fue mi primer historia Starker :D
> 
> (Aclarando en este AU Rhodey murió durante la Civil War y Peter aceptó pertenecer a los Vengadores.)
> 
> Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que publiqué algo.
> 
> Durante este mes de noviembre y diciembre verán más actividad por mi parte.
> 
> Más historias se vienen adelante de esta y más series.
> 
> Les informo que estoy por publicar dos obras originales, lo cual me emociona mucho. (Una gay y otra no tanto.) Les agradecería mucho que le echen un ojo cuando la publique ❤
> 
> Esta historia es la primera de esta mini antología de historias Starker que estaré subiendo por aquí y en Ao3.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, para recibir actualizaciones sigan esta cuenta.


End file.
